One More Chance
by ixistargirl89ixi
Summary: This story is Mac/OC. It's about Stella's best friend, Isabella, who decided to move to New York from Georgia to start her new job. She was introduced to Stella's friends and Mac. She never thought that she would fall in love with him. Drama/Romance! *on hiatus for now until I find time*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own Isabella and nothing else.**

**Character Information:**

**Full Name: **Isabella Alexis Whitney

**Hair Color: **Shoulder-Length, Wavy, Brown Hair

**Eye Color: **Blue/Green

**Race: **White

**Origin: **Irish and Italian

**Birthplace: **Born and Raised in Atlanta, Georgia

**Favorite Color: **Blue

**Age: **26 years old

**I know it's short but it's something to start at least.**


	2. Ch 1: New Life

**Disclaimer: I own Isabella. I hope you will like this. Please leave a review.**

**At the Airport**

As I was waiting for my flight to New York, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the phone's id; I smiled at it.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey, it's Stella. What time does your flight land in New York?"

"Well, it's 8:30 a.m. right now. I'm supposed to board the flight at 9:00 o'clock. They said that the flight is supposed to arrive at like 10:30." I replied back. "Why?"

"Because I am going to pick you up when you get here. No buts! I don't mind doing it for you, besides I want to see your new apartment." said Stella.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that but anyway we are best friends. Oh, I gotta go. They are announcing my flight. Bye!" I hang up and picked up my carry-on bag and rush to the gate before everybody gets there so I would be the first in the line.

"Have a nice flight" said the lady as she looked at my ticket.

"You bet I will" I murmured as I walked through the gate. I looked for my seat number and found it. I put my carry-on bag to put in the box over my head and sat down, trying to get comfortable.

_"Here we go" _I thought.

--

**Stella's Office**

After talking with Isabella on the phone, Stella hung up the phone. Stella grabbed her leather purse and was about to walk out of her office when someone called her name.

She turned around to see who was it. It was her partner and close friend, Mac.

"We got a phone call concerning a murder on the Broadway Street. I'm gonna need you." said Mac.

Stella sighed in annoyance and asked: "Are you sure you really need me for the murder scene?"

Mac replied back: "Yes, of course! You are my right hand, partner." Mac lifts one of his eyebrows and smirks at her. Stella smiled at him. "I'll be right back; I need to find someone to take care of some important business for me."

Stella went off to find someone and finally found Danny and Lindsay together. Stella asked: "Hey guys, can you do me a huge favor for me? I will return the favor for you."

They looked at each other and Danny responded: "Yeah, what do you need?"

"I need you guys to pick up my friend from the airport when she gets there. Her name is Isabella Whitney. If you guys can do it, then thank you for doing it for me." Stella folds her hands in beg position as she asked them.

Danny and Lindsay smiled at her and agreed with her.

Stella thanked them and left to find Mac to go to the crime scene.

--

**At the Airport**

Danny and Lindsay had their arms wrap around their backs as they waited for Isabella. "I wonder what Isabella looks like?" Lindsay asked.

Danny looked around and sighed. "I don't know.. I bet you they would look like twins. With the curly hair and all that stuff." Danny said jokily. Lindsay laughed at him and gave him a huge kiss.

Danny smiled at her kiss and began to kiss her more... soon they began to make out. Then Lindsay pushed him away, saying that they need to stop making out so they wouldn't miss Isabella.

The lady at the gate announced: " The plane is here. Please wait for your relatives get off of the plane at the gate."

"Oh goodie." said Danny.

They waited until everybody comes off the plane and started going through the gate. It eventually cleared up at the gate except only one person standing there.

Isabella.

--

Finally the plane landed which I was happy about since I hate flying. I stood up from my seat and grabbed my carry-on bag, then walked into the aisle that lead to the gate. When I came out of the gate, I looked for Stella. It took a crowd to clear up when I realized that Stella wasn't here. I became concerned with the thought of Stella being late or being in a car accident since people are crazy driving in New York. (No Offense)

Then I realized these two people staring at me and I wonder if Stella asked them to pick me up. So I went to them and asked them if they knew Stella.

"Yes, I guess you're Isabella Whitney. My name is Danny and this is my friend, Lindsay." as he said her name, pointing to her.

I shook their hands.

Danny asked "Can I carry your bag?

"No thanks, I can carry it." I replied.

"Do you need to stop by at the pick-up bag area before we leave?" asked Lindsay.

I shook my head and said "No, I already left my clothes in my new home, with the furniture and boxes. Thanks."

We continued to walk until we stopped in the parking lot. Danny put my carry-on bag in the trunk and we got into the car and left the parking garage.

It only took us about forty-five mintutes to get to my apartment.

When we got there, Lindsay decided to stay in the car while Danny came with me to make sure that I get in okay. (Such a Gentleman!)

I thanked him after I went into my room and Danny left.

I looked around in my living room and saw that I have alot of boxes to unpack.

**8 hours later**

"Well, I am finally done with the boxes. Now I need a glass of wine." I said tiredly. I went to the kitchen and took out a wine bottle. I poured wine into my glass and took it to the living room where a huge window is, showing the view of New York City. I sipped it and leaned against the wall near the window and looked out the window, lost in my thoughts and memories.

Few moments later, I heard a knock on my door. I set down the glass on the table and went to the door to look into the peep hole. _It's Stella!_ I thought asI opened the door quickly and started screaming, jumping into her and hugging each other.

We both laughed and starting talking like teenage girls. Leading us inside, I took out another glass of wine for Stella while she check out the place. I gave it to her when she was done.

"Nice place you got there. It's perfect for you." said Stella and she sipped wine. "Thanks." I replied.

We sat down on the couch and started chatting, just to catch up on old times.

"Anyway, I'm meeting my friends at the bar tonight. I need you to come with me so I can introudce you to them. Pretty please?" said Stella

I laughed at her pouting face. "Okay, I will come with you. Just let me change into something nice."

I got up and went into my room and took out a nice black top with dark jeans and black heels. Then I went to the bathroom and put my hair up.

_"Here I go!" _I thought as I left with Stella.


	3. Ch 2: The first meeting

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter One. Thank you guys for leaving a review! If you leave a review again, that would be great!**

The bar was couple blocks from my apartment so we decided to walk there.

While we were walking to the bar, Stella explained to me that when they would get done for the day, they would always come down there and have a drink or two.

When we got at the bar, I looked up at the sign. It's called "55 Bar"

"A jazz bar? I didn't know you like jazz?" I said to Stella when we were about to go inside.

"Oh no, it's not exactly my subject but it's cheaper at least." replied Stella. I laughed at her response as we went inside.

**Inside in the bar**

There were a couple of people inside the bar, drinking and playing the pool.

There was music playing in the background, a female voice singing "My Blue Heaven"

The only thing that stood out of the crowd is the several people sitting at the round table, the people from Stella's workplace.

It was Lindsay, Danny, Don, Sheldon, Adam, Sid, and Mac. They were drinking beer when Danny asked them " Do you know where is Stella? She was supposed to meet us about an hour ago."

"I think Stella is with her best friend right now... She might bring her here to meet all of us." responded Lindsay.

"Oh really? That's interesting." said Don

"Don't even think about it. She is way out of your league." said Danny. "I know that cause we met her at the airport today. She is hot, dude" He groaned when Lindsay elbowed him the stomach for saying that. "Sorry babe." Danny said kissing her.

Lindsay was looking at Mac while Danny was talking to Don. "_He looked sad and so quiet. I cannot believe that Peyton dumped him by the letter. That was cruel. He has been hurt twice, one by Claire's death, and now Peyton. I just prey to God that he will find someone to spend the rest of his life with." _she thought.

They were interrupted by Mac. "I'm going to get some beer. Does anyone wants some?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, sure" said everybody at the table.

Mac came back with bottles of beer and gave them out to everybody.

They continue to talk until Lindsay had spotted Stella come in with Isabella.

"Oh, here they are. Hey Stella!" said Lindsay, waving at Stella.

Mac looks up and saw Stella with Isabella. The first thing he notice about Isabella was her eyes. _God, they're beautiful._ he thought.

**Isabella's POV**

As I came into the bar with Stella, I heard someone call Stella's name. So I looked across the bar and saw Lindsay waving at us.

So I walked across the room with Stella to the table.

"Hey guys, This is my friend, Isabella." said Stella.

"Hi" said everybody. I waved at them as a response.

"Isabella, this is Don, Sid, Sheldon, Adam, and of course you met them at the Airport, Lindsay and Danny, and finally, Mac."

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys" I said as I prepared to sit next to Don.

Stella went around and sit down between Mac and Lindsay.

"Well, I heard alot of good things about you guys. Especially Don's reputation." I said, giggling at the reaction on his face.

"What do you mean by that? Stella, what did you tell her?" said Don.

"Oh, just interesting stories. I'm not gonna to tell what I told her. You'll have to guess." said Stella.

"Alright, I'll tell you. One word: Player." I said, lifting one of my eyebrows.

"What? Ok, I deny it. It's not true." replied Don, lifting his hands up to defend himself.

Everybody laughed at him, some shaking their heads at him.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get a beer, Isabella, you want one?" Stella asked

"Yeah sure, I would like a Zest beer please." I replied.

Stella started to walk toward to the bar when she overhears two female waitresses talking:

"Oh my god, what are we going to do? Our singer never show up and we need someone to sing tonight!" said one of the waitress.

Stella thought of something and smiled; she walked to them and explain to them that she got someone in her mind.

A few moments later, Stella came back with the beers.

"Here you go, Isabella" said Stella as she handed me the beer.

"Thanks." I replied. I took a sip out of my beer.

We continue to talk until an announcer comes up on the stage.

"I'm sorry to announce that our singer will not be here tonight. However, we have a replacement. Here's Isabella Whitney!"

I spit out my beer when I heard my name. Everybody started to clap and look at me. I looked at Stella and gave her a dirty look.

"I'm gonna to get you when I'm done!" I replied as I started to walk to the stage. I got up there and saw a guy at the piano.

I thought of a song and told him. The guy nodded.

I walked up to the microphone and looked out at the crowd. The only person that stood out was Mac. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

I cleared my throat and nodded to the guy. He started to play.

I waited for my cue, as it came, I sang:

**That certain night, the night we met, **

**There was magic abroad in the air.**

**There was angels dining at the Ritz**

**And a nightingale sang in Barkley Square**

I listened to the music with my eyes close, waiting for the next lyrics to come.

**I may be right, I may be wrong**

**But I'm perfectly willing to swear**

**That when you turned and smiled at me,**

**A nightingale sang in Barkley Square**

Couples stood up and went to the center of the floor, dancing slowly.

**When dawn came stealing up, all golden blue,**

**To interrupt our rendezvous.**

**How I remember how you smiled and said,**

**Was that a dream or was it true?**

**Our homeward step was just as light as**

**The tap dancing feet of Astaire**

**And like an echo far away,**

**A nightingale sang in Berkeley Square. **

**I know 'cause I was there,**

**That night in Berkeley Square **

The music continued until to the end. Everybody started clapping and cheering for me. I bowed down and said thank you alot.

_Two Hours Later_

Everybody had gone except me andMac. We had been talking for few hours, getting know each other.

"How long have you been singing?" asked Mac.

"Well, I started singing when I was five years old, and my parents decided to send me to a music school where they taught me many forms of music, including Opera. Tonight was the first time I sang in a long time."

"Oh really? Why did you stop singing?"

"It's something that I rather not talk about. I will tell you someday when I'm ready. Just not now. Now, Stella told me that you play bass guitar for jazz band."

"Yeah, I play when I have a time off. This song you sang tonight, why did you choose it?"

"It's my favorite song. It's the first song I was singing when I was a little girl. I remember hearing it on the radio and I sang along with it. It's silly now." I laughed at my memories as I was telling him.

"We are closing the bar. You might as well go home." said the bartender as he got ready to get home.

We looked at him, then looked at each other.

"Well, I might as well to go home. It was nice to meet you, Mac Taylor."

We both stood up and shook hands.

"Bye." I said and walked away but I heard my name being called and turned around.

"You think I'm gonna let you to walk home by yourself. I don't think so." Mac said as he put on his suit coat and walked to me.

"It's only 3 blocks from here. You don't have to do that."

"Doesn't matter. Now, let's go."

We left the bar and we continue to chat until we reach to my place.

"Well, that's it. Thank you for walking me home." I smiled at him. He smiled back and says "No problem. I just want to make sure you get there safe."

"Well, good night."

"Good Night." said Mac.

It was very arkward so we decided to handshake.

I walked up the stairs and looked back. Mac was standing here.

I get inside.

"She looked back." said Mac. He smiled.

**Finally I am posting this chapter up and I made it long for you guys so you'll be happier. Please please leave a review. If you do leave one, I will make the next chapter during the weekends and during the christmas... maybe they will have christmas dinner and possibly a kiss there.**

**who knows?**

**thank you, thank you guys for waiting so long for me!**

**have fun!**


	4. Ch 3: A Question

**Hey guys,I am thinking about Mac and Isabella kiss for the first time for chapter 4 or 5 so any ideas please send it to me. It has to be the most romantic scene. Anyway please leave a review and thank you again. Now here's the story. P.S. I signed up polyvore on so anyone who loves fashion could check out my sets I made for Isabella and Stella… please leave comment on my sets. all you have to do is to go to my profile and look at my homepage. It should take you there. Thank you for reading my story!**

**Three Months later**

I woke up to the alarm beeping really loud so I jumped out of my bed and hit the alarm button hard. I swore at it a little bit.

Than I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I put on my slippers since my room was cold that morning.

I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I gasped at my apparence. My hair was sticking out everywhere.

"This sucks" I murmered as I grabbed my hair brush and started to brush my hair.

After I was done, I realized something was missing.

_"I need music while I get ready." _I thought.

I left the bathroom for a second, then I came back with a small radio and put it on the counter near the sink.

I turned on the radio and sang alone with random music while I put on my make up.

I went inside the closet and pick out some clothes for work.

I got my clothes on and went back to the bathroom to strighten my hair with a straighter.

_"Okay, here's another song coming up called "Lay All Your Love On Me" by Amanda Sayfried and Dominic Cooper from "Mamma Mia"_ the announcer said on the radio.

I grabbed my hair brush as the microphone and started to sing along with them:

**"I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me**

**It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear**

**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me."**

I danced all over the place, singing with the hairbrush unitil I was interrupted by a doorbell. I ran back to the bathroom and turned down the radio.

Then I walked to the door and look through the hole on the door. _"It's Mac!"_ I thought and turned around and put my back on the door.

I fixed my hair and opened the door.

"Good Morning" said Mac.

He's wearing a black coat with a red scarf, his hair spiked up today.

"Good Morning." I respond, smiling at him.

"I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast with me before we go to work. What do you think?" asked Mac.

" Yeah, sure." I said, nodding my head. "Let me go get my coat, and my purse. You can wait inside, come in." I said, opening my door more.

"Thanks." said Mac, coming inside.

I walked to my bedroom to put on my white coat and grabbed my purse while Mac waited around in my living room.

Mac looks around the place and says "Nice place you got there."

"Thanks!"

I went to my dresser and grabbed my wallet and my id for my job and put it in my purse.

I walked back to the living room and saw Mac looking at my pictures of my family and me on top of fireplace.

"I'm ready."

Mac turns around. "Okay, let's go."

We went out and walked to the little cafe called "Ruby". We went inside and a waitress led us to a small table with two chairs. We thanked her and sat down, putting my jacket on the chair. We ordered our drinks and looked at the menu. After we got our drinks, we ordered our breakfast.

"So how's the teaching going for you?" asked Mac, sipping his coffee.

"It's going good so far. The kids like the way I teach history. Today is the last day of school before the holidays. So yay me!" I laugh. "But anyway, how's the cases going for you? I hope it's not piling up on you and the crew."

"Everything's going good. I hope that nobody will kill each other during the holidays. That's the last thing I need to get a phone call on Christmas Day."

We continue to talk until our breakfast came.

"I have a question. Why do you have orange juice instead of coffee.?" asked Mac, lifting his eye-browns.

"This is going to sound corny but the reason I drink orange juice is because I hate coffee, I consider orange juice as a coffee. But if I really need caffeine, I will have hot chocolate with caffeine in it." I said, giggling.

He laughed too.

"I'm so stuffed right now." I said, pushing my plate away.

"Me too. Let me get the waitress." Mac said, gesturing for the waitress.

"Check, please." said Mac to the waitress.

I picked up my purse and took out the wallet.

"What are you doing?" asked Mac.

"Paying for the breakfast." I said, counting the money.

"Don't pay for it. I am paying for it. My treat." Mac said, putting the money down on the check.

"Mac, you didn't have to do that." I said, shaking my head.

"Don't worry. You can pay for it next time." said Mac.

We stood up and put our coats on. We went outside and chat briefly before we went off separately.

I heard my name called and turned around.

Mac ran to me and said: "My boss is throwing a Christmas Gala on Christmas Eve. I was wondering if you would like to go?" He seemed nervous.

I smiled and looked down and looked up again. "Yes, I would like to go."

Mac smiled and said "Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00."

I nodded, smiling at him.

"Well, I'll see you then. Bye" said Mac.

"Bye" I waved at at him.

Then I started walking, smiling like an idiot in love.

**Thank you guys for reading this! Can you believe that Mac finally asked her out! Yay.. next chapter will be up this week or this weekend.. who knows??? lol, anyway I hope you guys had good christmas and a wonderful happy new years day! Drive carefully!**


	5. Ch 4: Shopping Day

**The day before Christmas Eve**

As I go through my closet, looking for a dress for the gala tomorrow. I got so frustrated that I gave up. _"This is impossible"_ I thought as I walked to the kitchen to get the phone.

I dialed Stella's phone number in the phone. It rang four times before Stella picked up the phone.

"Hey Stella, I have a question. The gala, is it black and white or cocktail theme?" I asked, twisting around the phone cord around my finger.

"Well, it's a formal party, so you're going to have to wear a nice dress such as a gown or long dress. It doesn't matter if you wear black or whatever it is, as long it's formal." said Stella.

"Then, I need help!" I said, pouting like a baby.

"Alright, I'm coming over now, so I can look into your closet. Okay?" said Stella, getting annoyed.

"Okay. I will see you soon. Bye!" I said, hanging up the phone.

Stella hanged up the phone, rolling her eyes and put on her coat, grabbed her purse and left for Isabella's apartment.

I went back to my room and open my closet door wide so Stella can see the clothes. I decided to make coffee so I went back to the kitchen to get the coffee pot.

While I was making coffee, I heard the doorbell so I went to the door and open it.

"Hey Stella." I said as I hugged her.

"Hey. Look like I came to your rescue." said Stella, smiling.

"Yes. Thank you so much for doing this." I said. I let Stella in and close the door behind me. We talked on the way to my room. When we got here, Stella went to the closet and I plopped down on my bed, watching her.

When she was done inspecting in my closet, she announced that I do not have a formal dress.

"So....we can shop, right?" I asked excitedly. Stella sighs and said "Yes, we're going shopping." "Yes! Alright, let me get dressed." I said as I rush into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Few minutes later, I came out, wearing my favorite white blouse and dark denim jeans with brown boots.

"Okay, I'm ready." I announced as I grab my purse.

"Alright, let's go!" Stella said cheerily.

* * *

**At the fifth and last store.**

"I am never going to find a dress!" I said as I go through the racks. Stella comforted me by saying "Look, we will find a dress. There must be a dress that looks good on you and that you like."

I stumbled into the next dress, gasping at it. The color is red and it's a halter long dress with capelet at the back necklace. There is gorgeous embroidered floral branches on bodice of the dress.

"Stella... I think I found the dress." I said, turning around with the dress and showing it to her. "Wow... you should try this one on." said Stella, touching the dress.

"Okay, I'm going into the dressing room, be right back." I hurried to the dressing room with the dress. I took off my clothes, leaving on my underwear and strapless bra. I slipped into the dress, tying the halter. I look at the mirror, checking out the dress.

"Are you ready?" Stella asked. I came out and Stella gasped at me. "Oh my god. You look beautiful." said Stella. I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Really?" I asked, looking at the mirror. "Yes.. it's beautiful. You have to get it." said Stella. "Well, I feel beautiful in this, so I'm going to get it." I said, touching the bodice.

I went back to the dressing room and took off the dress, putting it on the hanger. Then I got dressed, and came out with the dress over on arm, walking to the cashier.

The salesgirl scanned the price tag. "It's two hundred forty dollars. How would you like to pay for it?" said the salesgirl.

"Credit Card." I said, giving her the credit card. She did her job and gave my credit card back to me. "Have a nice day" the salesgirl says as she gave me my dress inside the plastic cover.

"You too. Bye" I said, putting the dress over my shoulder. We walked out of the store, chatting and having fun.

_"I can't wait for Mac to see it!"_ I thought secretly.

* * *

**Hey guys.. I am soooo sorry for not writing for while... school and theater got me busy again! But the good news is that I am graduating from high school soon and then I'm not going to be busy this summer... I know this is really short but another one is coming up soon so I will post it up when I can. Please leave a review so I know you are sticking with me... thank you again! StarGirl..**


	6. Ch 5: The Gala

**Heyyyy!!!!!!! I am back!!! WHOO!!! I am so, so sorry that I have been gone for a long time. I had started college this year and I have been busy and I was trying to get my other story done so I could work on this. Please don't attack me with forks and whatever lol. I promise you that I will keep working on the story!!!! Please, please leave a review and thank you guys for staying with me... even you wanted to get the story updated! Lol. Um... I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

I spent all day getting ready for the gala; my hair in rollers, painting my nails red, and relaxing around the house. When it was about quarter to seven o'clock, I slipped into my dress.

After I got my dress on, I put on my small diamond teardrop earrings and my diamond bracelet. Lastly, I put on my silver heels.

Then I looked at the mirror. My hair has soft curls in it, and my eyes has brown smokey look and I have soft pink lip gloss on my lips. I look really nice for the Gala. I sigh and my stomach is full of butterflies.

I waited for about five minutes before the doorbell rang. I got up, taking my black purse with me and opened the door. Mac is wearing his tuxedo on, his coat hanging over his arm.

Mac had the surprise look on his face. "Wow.... you look beautiful tonight." Mac said breathless. "Thank you, you look handsome tonight." I said, smiling at him.

"You ready?" Mac asked. "Yes, just let me get my coat." I said, getting my coat. Mac helped me put on my black coat. "Thanks." I said.

We walked out and there was a limo waiting for us. "A limo? You didn't have to go all the way, Mac." I said.

"No, I didn't rent it, my boss wanted everybody to have a limo and he insisted on it." said Mac.

We rode all the way in awkward silence. When we got there, Mac came out first, and helped me getting out of the car. I thanked him. He offered his arm and I took it.

We walked inside and there was huge crowd in the room.

"Oh, here's Stella" I say to Mac, looking at her waving at us. We walked to Stella.

"Oh my god, Isabella. You look beautiful." said Stella, hugging me. "Thank you, so do you, Stella." I grinned.

"Well, Mac." Stella said, looking at him. "You look handsome tonight."

"Thank you, Stella. You look nice tonight." said Mac. "Thanks, Mac. Now the whole group is over there, so let's go."

We went over there, and the whole group is there except Sid because he was sick with the flu. Poor Sid.

I could see Flack's jaw dropped when he saw me and his date saw the exchange and nudged him in the stomach with her elbow. I giggled.

A man walked toward to us with a woman. "Hi Mac, I'm glad you could come tonight."

Mac shook his hand.

"Isabella, this is Chief Brigham Sinclair and this is his wife, Mrs. Sinclair."

I nodded to them. "And this is my friend, Isabella Whitney."

"Hi, it is so nice to meet both of you." I said, shaking their hands.

"Chief Brigham is the one who arranged the limo and the gala." Mac said.

"Actually, I helped him with the gala." Mrs. Sinclair says, chuckling at her husband.

"Oh really? Well, thank you for the limo. I had fun, considering that it was my first time in a limo."

Chief Sinclair chuckled at my response.

"Mac, I need to speak to you in private. I am going to leave Mrs. Sinclair with you, Miss Whitney." Chief Sinclair says, taking Mac with him.

There was an awkward silence between us until she asked me a question.

"So, how do you like New York?"

"Oh, it is so wonderful and fun. It is very interesting though."

"Yes, it is. What do you do for living?"

"I teach United States History and World History for juniors and seniors at private school."

"And how do you like it?"

"It is very different from teaching in Atlanta but I love my job and I love my students. They are wonderful."

Before we could finish our conversation, Mac and Chief Sinclair came back and he took his wife away to see another guest.

"Chief Sinclair and his wife seem nice." I said.

"Hmm, he is, and sometimes, he's not." Mac replied.

"Oh, I see." I say, taking his arm as we walked back to our group and hang out for while.

About two hours later, we had our supper done already, and the band had began to play music to keep people entertained or shall I say, "keep the romance going."

The band begins to play the next song called "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin.

Danny got up and asked Lindsay for dance. Lindsay accepted it and went with him.

Soon, everyone is gone from our table, leaving me and Mac alone.

I watched everybody slow dancing and it made me feel lonely because I have no one to spend Christmas with me.

Suddenly, Mac stood up and puts out his hand.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yes." I took his hand and Mac led me to the dance floor.

Mac takes my right hand, putting his hand on my back and I put my arm around his neck. We begin to dance.

The more we dance, the more we got closer.

I put my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes, smelling his cologne. It seemed like we're the only one there, the entire world invisible to us.

I looked up and look into his eyes.

Mac leaned in and almost kissed me when the song ended and everybody starts to clap.

I felt a pang of disappointment when Mac moved back and clapped along with everybody. He didn't kiss me and that disappointed me because I really like him a lot.

Soon, the gala was over and everybody started to leave.

As Mac got my coat for me and helped me to put it on, I turned around and looked at Mac.

"Mac, I would like to walk home. It is not that far from my home."

"Are you sure, Isabella?"

I nodded and we went outside and the air is fresh and cold.

Mac told the limo driver that we are going to walk and the limo driver nodded, and left us.

While we were walking on the sidewalk in silence, I looked up to see if I could see the stars.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Mac said.

I nodded. "Thank you for taking me tonight, Mac. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Mac smiles.

"You know what my Christmas wish is?"

Mac shook his head.

"My Christmas wish is that... that it would snow tonight. You know why? Because we rarely get snow in Atlanta and I hope that we get snow on Christmas Day."

Mac smiled and shook his head at my silly wish.

"Well... Mac, what is your Christmas wish?" I tease.

"I won't tell you because it won't come true. It's the same way with birthday wishes and falling star wishes."

"So who cares?" I giggle."Come on, Mac. Tell me. Please?"

"Nope." Mac chuckle at me begging him.

"Fine. Looks like we're here." I say, stopping at my apartment.

"Yes, we're here." Mac said.

"Well... Good night and Merry Christmas."

"Good night and Merry Christmas." Mac said and gave me a friendly hug.

I went up the stairs with Mac staring at my back and went inside.

* * *

I went to bed at midnight and I was sleeping peacefully until I heard banging on my door.

I woke up and looked at my clock.

It is three o' clock in the morning. "

"Who the hell is knocking on my door at three in the morning?" I mumbled, putting on my boots and my robe and got out of bed.

I went to the door and opened it halfway.

It's Mac.

"Mac... what--" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because Mac grabbed my hand and begin to drag me out to the hall and to downstairs.

I was trying to stop him from dragging me.

"Mac! What are you doing? What are you---" I said before Mac got me outside of my apartment.

I gasped softly. It's snowing!

I went down the stairs and walked around, watching the snowflakes falling down. It's beautiful.

Mac is standing there, watching my reaction to the snow.

I looked up and stick out my tongue, feeling the snowflakes on my tongue and I could taste the water as the snowflakes melts.

I begin to giggle.

"It's snowing! Mac, it's snowing!" I shouted, twirling around.

Mac laughed.

I stopped twirling and look at Mac.

"Mac, thank you."

Suddenly, Mac walked to me and pulls me into his arms before kissing me softly.

Mac stepped back, leaving me in shock and breathless.

"That was my Christmas wish." Mac explained.

I smiled and walked to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck before responding.

"That was my other Christmas wish too." I said.

Mac smiled and responds back by kissing me some more in the beautiful snow.

Well, you can say that now we have finally got our first kiss and fell in love on Christmas Day.

* * *

**Reviews, reviews!!!! I was inspired by the snowing scene where Bridget Jones and her bf shared their first kiss in the snow.**

**If you don't know what I am talking about, the movie is called the Diary of Bridget Jones and you should rent it!!!**


	7. Ch 6: Stella

**Hey guys! Another chapter up! Whoo! This chapter says it is three months later so… it's spring, just in case you get confused! I hope you like it.**

* * *

**March 2010, Saturday morning**

Mac and I have been dating for while. The team doesn't know yet and Mac wants to tell them but I am afraid for Stella because Stella is Mac's best friend and so am I.

I don't know how Stella is going to react about our relationship.

This morning, I was at Mac's place and he was getting ready for work.

I was lying in bed wearing Mac's white shirt and my underwear.

I sit up and watch Mac putting on his tie.

"Mac?"

Mac looked up. "Yes, baby?"

"I know you want to tell the team that we are in a relationship now but can I tell Stella myself?"

"Why?" Mac finished with his tie and put on his blazer, sitting down next to me. He rubs my knee to comfort me.

"Because Stella is my best friend and she is closer to you too. I just think that it is better that way if she hears it from me instead of as a team."

Mac paused to think about what I had said and nodded.

"You're right. Well, I got to go now, baby. I'll see you tonight. Bye." Mac kisses me goodbye.

"Bye, honey!"

I listen his footsteps fading from the room and he closes his front door.

I grab my cell phone since I didn't want to give away Mac's place by using his phone.

I dial Stella's phone number and it rings.

I hear Stella's voice.

"Hello, Isabella!"

"Hey, Stella! How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm great. I'm at work. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is to ask you a question. Can you take a lunch break if you are not too busy and have a lunch with me at Katz's Delicatessen?"

"Oh, sure! What time do you want to meet?"

"Why don't we meet at 12:30? Is it okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you at 12:30. I can't wait to see you soon! Bye!"

"Bye!" I hanged up my cell phone and put it in my purse.

I groaned, putting my face into my hands. I am so nervous to tell her now.

"Okay, Isabella. Do not chicken out..." I mumbled to myself.

I got out of his bed and went to his bathroom where I turned on the shower.

I take off his shirt and my underwear, throwing them on the blue tile floors and got in the shower.

I used my favorite shower gel into a sponge and clean myself.

I finish and got out of the shower, taking the blue towel and wrap it around my body.

I went to "my drawer" since Mac lent me his drawer so I could leave my stuff at his apartment and not worry about bringing some clothes from my apartment.

I take out my black jeans, white tank top and light pink cardigan, which is cropped off to show off my top.

I went to my purse and took out my normal make up and put makeup on my face.

Then I put on my lace underwear and lace bra and put my clothes on. I grab my brown leather bag and put money in my wallet in my bag.

I look around for a second to see if I miss anything and I spot my grey aviator sunglasses on the kitchen counter. I grab it and put it on top of my head.

I walked to the corner of the front door and put on my black flats. I'm planning to walk to the lunch so I might as well to wear comfortable shoes.

I look at my watch and it says 12:00 now.

I put my purse on my shoulder and grab the key to lock Mac's door.

I walked out and locked up the door, then went downstairs.

I reached to the sidewalk and started to walk toward to the place.

When I got there, I got the table outside and waited for Stella.

I had ordered a glass of coke when Stella arrived.

"Hey, girl!" Stella says, walking up to our table. I stood up and we hugged.

Then we sat down and Stella orders her drink.

While we were waiting for her drink to come, we were catching up about what is going on.

"Yeah, Lindsay is planning to visit her mom in Montana in sometimes in April before her baby arrives." Stella says, pausing to sip her water.

"That sounds great! Did Lindsay have a baby shower yet?"

"No, but I am planning to throw a baby shower for her when she comes back from Montana. I need a place to throw a baby shower because my apartment is not big enough."

"I have an idea. Why don't you do it at my apartment? It's huge and it has big kitchen and a big living room. You've been there of course."

"Why, of course! I didn't think of that! Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I am sure, Stella. I can help you with the shower if you want me to."

"That would be wonderful! Do you still cook?"

"Yes." I laughed

A waitress came by and took our orders.

After we ordered, Stella continues talking about everybody on the team, how Flack and Jessica are getting serious now.

"Anyway, I think Mac is seeing someone."

I almost dropped my drink when she said that.

I pretend that I didn't know.

"Oh, why do you say that?"

"Because Mac has been happy lately, just smiling and whistling a tune every time."

I cleared my throat. "Well, you're his best friend… have you asked him about it?"

"No, it is none of my business… I would love to but I think I'm going to wait until he tells me."

"Uh, Stella. There is something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I know who Mac is dating. And it's someone you know"

Stella leaned over in surprise.

"Really? Tell me who it is." Stella smiled.

My stomach was filled with butterflies.

"It's me."

Stella leaned back and she looked confused.

"_What?" _Stella said in shock.

"Yeah, Mac and I have been dating for about three months."

"Okay. First of all, why are you dating him?"

"Stella, what kind of question is that?" I laugh nervously.

"No, I want to know why you are dating him."

"Because we love each other, Stella."

Stella looks angry.

"Isabella, do you even know about his past and his family?"

"Stella, we are getting known each other… we're learning more about each other, you know?"

"No, does he even know about what happened to your parents and how you went through a five years relationship with a guy?"

"I mean, are you even sleeping with him?"

"Oh my god, Stella!" I scoffed

I got angry at her.

"Stella! That's enough. Please stop it. All I want is your support for me and Mac."

She scoffed angrily.

"Mac is 24 years older than you. It is just gross! It is like dating your father."

"Stella, I don't give a shit if he is 24 years older than me! I care about him and he cares about me. You know what!? I'm leaving now."

The waitress had arrived in time with food when I am about to leave. I grab my wallet and put down the money for food and tip.

"Bye, Stella!" I said angrily, walking out.

I walked back to Mac's apartment and got in.

I took off my flats and threw them across the room.

I got into his bed and covered my head for the rest of the day, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**Wow.. Stella and Isabella got into a huge fight... Reviews, Reviews!!!!!!!!! Will they be friends again? "Dud duh dud"**


	8. Ch 7: Bad Day and Bad Night Part One

**Hey guys! Another chapter up! EEK! Anyway… let's pray that Stella and Isabella will be friends again.**

* * *

I was interrupted in my sleep by my cell phone ringing. I rubbed my face and got out of his bed. I walked into the kitchen and grab the phone out of my purse.

"Hello?" I mumble half-sleep.

"Hey, baby. I heard about your fight with Stella early this afternoon."

"I don't want to talk about it, Mac. I'm too upset. What time will you be home?"

"That was the reason I was calling about. I wish I could be with you tonight but there has been another murder so it looks like I am going to be working late again."

I sigh sadly. "Okay, Mac. I understand. I'm going to stay at my apartment if you need me."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, honey."

I turned off my cell and put on my shoes. I grab Mac's key and walked out, locking up Mac's door.

I took a taxi to my apartment and got there. I got into my apartment and walked straight to the bathroom, not even stopping to put my purse down.

I put my purse down on the chair in the bathroom and turned on the faucets of the bathtub.

I grabbed my bubble bath gel and pour it in the running water.

As I let the water run to make the bubbles, I took off my clothes slowly.

My clothes fall to the floor and I get into the tub.

When the bathtub was full, I turn the water off and relax in it for few minutes.

I took the razor and began to shave underneath my armpits and my legs.

I finished shaving and got out of the tub, grabbing my robe. I put it on and went into my room, to put on lotion on my fresh-shaved legs.

I was in the middle of putting lotion on my legs when the phone rang.

I put the bottle down and picked up my phone.

"Hey, Bella! How are you?"

I smiled at the sound of my friend's voice, Samantha.

"Hi, Samantha. I'm doing okay, how about you?"

"I'm great! You sound down… what's wrong?"

"Oh… do you remember Stella?"

"Is it the one with the curly hair?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Yes, I do remember her. I envy her hair!" She giggled.

"Well, I had a huge fight with her today about Mac. She didn't think that Mac was right for me or I wasn't right for Mac. Something like that."

"AW, I'm sorry about that, honey! I have an idea! We should have girls' night tonight! I want to cheer you up!"

"Samie, that sounds great! I would love to go out with you and Katie and just forget about what happened today."

"Wonderful! We can go to that new club, I know a guy there that will let us in. We're going to go dancing all right!"

"Okay, come to my apartment at 8:30 so we could get ready together, is that alright, Samie?"

"Sounds great! I can't wait to see you, honey!"

"Me too! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I put the phone down and walked back to my room to continue what I was doing before Samantha called.

* * *

The doorbell buzzes as I was putting on my makeup and I put my blush down to get the door.

I opened the door, revealing my friends, Samantha and Katie.

They are all dressed up sexy for the club.

"Hey guys, come in. I'm almost ready."

They came in and went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed where I was putting on my makeup.

I finished applying my makeup and they were staring at me.

"What?" I said.

"Uhh… you're kind of underdressed for the club."

I look at my clothes. I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans with flats.

I chuckle at them.

"Girls! You are so silly! This is not what I'm planning to wear to the club. I'm going to wear something else and you'll be surprise when I come out."

They chuckled and waited for me as I get ready.

I took off my previous clothes and put on royal purple sheen bubble pleat mini dress. After I put my dress on, I put on my silver bandage stilettos.

I look at myself in the mirror. Damn, I look good!

I walked out and their mouths drop.

"Wow! You look hot and cute at same time!" Katie said.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Katie! Where did you get the dress?"

"I got it from Forever 21. It was cheap though."

They stood up.

"Are you ready, girls?" They nodded.

I put my key, driver license and money inside my bra so I wouldn't have to carry a purse.

We catch the taxi and when we arrived at the night club, we could hear the music blasting from inside.

Samantha walked up to the guy she knows and he let us in, leaving the people angry waiting in the line.

We went to the bar first and got some drinks before dancing.

We went on the dance floor and started dancing with each other. Some men came to dance with us and we all danced.

I got thirsty so I went back to the bar and got one more drink before going back.

A guy was whispering into my ear as we danced and I shunned him. He went back to his seat with his tail down in between.

I got little bit drunk but I am having so much fun with the girls.

* * *

**Mac's POV**

I was worried about Isabella being by herself upset at home but I got to work.

We discovered that our murder victim was working at a night club as a waitress so Flack and I decided to go there to talk to her co-workers.

We flashed our badge to the bouncer and he let us in.

We looked around and walked to the bar to ask the guy about the victim.

Flack's mouth dropped when he saw someone.

"Flack, what's wrong?"

"Uhh…I'm not sure but I think I see Isabella."

"What?" I frowned and looked.

Anger and concern surge through me when I saw Isabella.

She is wearing a dress too short and she is dancing with some guys.

"Flack, take care of this business while I go talk to Isabella!" I growled as I start to walk quickly to her way.

* * *

**Back to Isabella's POV**

I was dancing with my girls and a guy dancing behind me when I felt someone grabbing my hand real tight and started dragging me.

I looked up and it was Mac. He looks angry.

He dragged me to outside and let me go.

"What the hell is this?!" Mac yelled as he pointed at my dress.

"It's a dress, Mac. What the hell were you doing at the club?" I said, crossing my arms.

"I was doing my job and Flack saw you! He saw you dancing with a guy! For fucking sake, we're dating and you go off and do this?!"

"I was upset! Besides, my girls are there and we are having girls' night!"

"AND you're drunk!" Mac yelled.

"NO, I'm not! Maybe I am drunk but just a little! I'm just having fun tonight, Mac!"

"You know, what you look like to me? A SLUT!"

Couple people gasped who was listening to us fighting.

My feelings were hurt and I got so angry that I lost my temper, once again today.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!!!! IF YOU'RE GONNA BE LIKE THAT, Mac, IT's OVER!!!" I screamed and started to sob.

I left him outside and went inside to find my girls.

* * *

**OH CRAP! There is another part of this chapter but I am not posting it up until I get some reviews!!!!!!!! Thanks!**


	9. Ch 8: Bad Day and Bad Night Part Two

**Yay, Part Two! Review at the end of story, please!!!**

* * *

They were concerned that I was crying and they decided to leave with me.

We got the taxi and we went to my apartment.

I was a mess and they helped me get into my bed, still dressed up.

I told them about what happened and they felt so bad for me that they decided to spend the night with me.

Katie slept on the couch and Samantha slept with me.

The next morning, I felt so bad that I went to the bathroom and started to throw up.

Samantha came into the bathroom and held my hair for me.

They stayed here with me for couple of hours, and then they had to go home to their apartments, boyfriends and their jobs.

I was in my bed so miserable and I was having flashbacks of what happened last night.

I felt so horrible but what Mac said to me was mean and hurt my feelings.

I couldn't believe I ended our relationship that I start to cry again.

Finally, I had no more tears left and the day had turned into nighttime.

I decided to order some Chinese food since I haven't eat anything all day.

I called them and asked them to deliver the Chinese food.

While I was waiting for the food, I washed my face, removed my last night's makeup and got into my pajamas.

I took out my money and put it on my kitchen counter so I could grab it and give it to the delivery guy.

I was on the couch, watching TV when there was a knock on my door. I got up and took the money, walking to the door.

I opened it, not looking to see who it was because I was counting the money. When I looked up, my stomach and my heart dropped.

Mac is standing there, looking miserable as I am.

"Hello." Mac whispered.

I didn't know what to say to him so I cleared my throat.

"Hello, Mac."

We stood there in awkward silence before Mac interrupted.

"Can we talk? Please?"

I nodded and let him in.

We walked together to the living room and we sat in separate chairs.

I put my legs up and wrap my arms around them.

"Why are you here, Mac?"

"I want to talk about what happened last night and also our relationship."

"Fine. You start."

"When I saw you last night at the club, you were wearing a very short dress and you were dancing with a guy. It made me very jealous and angry. What is the worst thing is that you were also drunk too. That's why I dragged you outside to talk to you…only I started to yell at you and called you names that you don't even deserve. It broke my heart when you called our relationship off."

Mac stood up and walked to me and got down to his knees.

"I have been up all night, thinking about our fight and I realize that you make me happy. I need you with me. I am so, so sorry that I called you a slut. It was unfair."

I looked at his face and he was really apologizing about the whole thing.

I put my hand on his cheek and he closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Mac. I forgive you but will you forgive me?"

He nodded.

"I want to work this relationship out because you make me very happy with you, Mac."

Mac smiled softly.

"Me too."

We hugged and Mac kissed me.

Mac stood up and took off his coat, throwing it on my couch. He takes my hand and helped me to get up.

"I want to show you how much I love you, Isabella." Mac says, caressing my cheek.

He takes my hand and led me to my bedroom where we made love all night.

* * *

**The next morning**

When I woke up this morning, I was in Mac's arms. He was snoring softly and I smiled. I watched him sleeping until he woke up.

"Good morning." Mac whispers, taking my hand and kissing my hand.

"Good morning." I respond back.

"Do you have to go to school today?" Mac asked, looking at my alarm clock.

"No, school's day off today. I go back to work tomorrow. Do you?"

"Yeah... the case is not even closed at all. We are still trying to find the killer. I have to get up soon."

"I don't want you get up at all. I want to spend the day with you in bed." I smile at him.

"You know I want to but I have to work." Mac says, getting up and putting on his underwear. He grabs his last night clothes and went into the bathroom. I lay there for few minutes before I heard the shower being turned on.

I smile devilishly and got up from my bed, tip-toeing into the bathroom.

Mac didn't hear me coming into the shower stall. I put my arms around his body and Mac turns around, pushes me against the back of the shower and started to kiss me like crazy.

We were very horny and ended up having sex again in the shower.

After that, we got dressed and Mac kisses me goodbye.

I took the sheets off the bed and put them in the washing machine, then the dryer.

I took the sheets out and made the bed.

I checked my cellphone to see if I have any messages.

There is one from Stella. I listen to her voice mail and she wants to meet me at the same place where we had our fight.

I decided to go meet her and just listen to her.

I walked to the place and saw Stella waiting for me.

We greeted each other and sat down face to face.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to attack you and Mac's relationship. I was being protective for you and Mac. Mac has been though lot of bad things and I was afraid that you would break his heart."

"Stella, you know I would never ever break his heart. I love him too much for that. He makes me so happy that I thought I never would be happy again until I met him. He's a good guy and I know we're going to be together for a long time."

Stella smiled. "I could tell because Mac smiles a lot and so do you. I'm giving you blessings for your relationship and I'm going to tell Mac the same thing."

"Thank you, Stella."

We stood up and made up as friends again.

We had lunch together and catch up what is going on.

* * *

**Awww....he is so sweet...makes your heart melts, right? Reviews, Reviews so I can write more and moreee! :D**

**Yay Stella and Isabella is friends again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Ch 9: Lucy

**Hey guys, sorry for being late. I have been busy with school and being lazy last weekend. Lol. The chapter contains a little bit of the episode of Greater Good.**

**Anyway, leave a review at the end of story. Thanks!**

* * *

**April 2010**

Lindsay was supposed to get back this week from Montana so I have been shopping for food and party decorations for her baby shower. When I got back from shopping with bags in my hands, Mac was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

He decided to take a day off, which seemed to be weird for the team.

"Hey, babe. I'm back" I grunt as I put the bags on my kitchen counter.

"What's all with these?" Mac stood up and looked into the bags.

"Oh, it's for Lindsay's baby shower. Stella and I are throwing the party so I have been shopping for food."

"That's a lot of food."

"Well, it's enough for twenty people. I'm tired and I am going to lie down for a second."

I walked into my room and lay down on my bed. Mac joined me.

"You have been tired lately. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Mac. I think it's the stress with the shower and my job. I should get better soon. So what are you going to do on your first day off?"

"I think I might go back to work and look into old cases"

I look at Mac like he's crazy.

"What? I'm bored." Mac said when he looked at me.

"You can't stay away from work, can't you? Come on, be a normal person" I teased.

"Oh, yes, I can and I am normal."

"No, you can't." I smile.

"Fine... I'm leaving now. See you tonight."

Mac gives me a quick kiss and left to go to work.

I got up and put up the food in the fridge and the cabinets.

I got bored and lonely so I decided to stop by at his work.

When I got there, Lindsay was there and she looked worried.

I walked up to her and she has her suitcase.

"Lindsay, you're back!" I said.

"Yeah, just got back for about forty minutes. Adam, have you seen Danny?"

Adam looked at us.

"Yeah, I think Danny and Flack are together at the crime scene."

"But what about Mac and Stella?"

"Mac has his day off and Stella is at another crime scene."

"Aw, man.... okay, Adam, do not panic when I tell you something important."

"Yeah, alright."

"My water just broke and you need to take me to the hospital."

Adam's mouth dropped and his reaction made me laugh.

Right away, Adam immediately starts to panic and Lindsay grabbed his shirt.

"You need to calm down and get your car. Understand, Adam?"

He nodded.

"Okay, go now!"

Adam ran the wrong way but he turned around and ran the right way to his car.

Lindsay touches her belly and smiled

"I'll take your suitcase, Lindsay. Let's walk together."

I take her suitcase and we walked together to Adam's car. Poor Adam, he was freaking out.

But I managed to calm him down and I sat with Lindsay as we drove on the way.

I helped Lindsay getting out of the car while Adam was getting the wheelchair.

Adam got the wheelchair and Lindsay sat in her wheelchair.

Adam pushed her into the hospital while I carry her suitcase behind them.

Lindsay settled down and we waited in the waiting room for Danny.

Danny ran into the room and I told him the room number and he ran out to find her.

Soon, the team arrived into the waiting room.

I decided to go home and get some rest.

* * *

I was taking a nap when I heard my phone ringing next to me.

I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I mumble.

"Hey, Lindsay just had her baby! Come to the hospital." Stella said.

I yawned. "I'll be there soon."

Why I have been so tired lately? I sighed heavily and stood up from the bed, stretching my body.

I put on my flats and caught a cab.

I had just arrived and walked into their room where the entire team was there.

"Hello, I'm here!" I said cheerily.

Lindsay has her baby in her arms and Danny looks tired.

"What did you name her?" Flack said.

"Lucy." "Lindsay" Danny and Lindsay said at same time.

"Oh, boy." Flack said and we all chuckle.

Lindsay gives the baby to Stella.

"Oh, she does look like Danny." Stella said, rocking her.

"How are you doing?" Mac asked.

"I'm okay, but I am never going through that again."

"We have something to tell you, Mac. Go ahead, Lindsay." Danny said.

"Well, we were hoping that you would be Lucy's Godfather."

We all look at Mac and Mac was smiling. "Sure, I would like to."

"Well, it is Godfather's job to change dirty diapers." Flack said and we all laugh.

Stella passes Lucy to Mac and Mac looked at her.

"Do I get to spoil her?" Mac asked.

"No, I think it's Danny's job to do that." Sid said.

"Oh! We forgot the ohhh and ahhh." Stella says, grabbing the baby's gifts.

She takes out the pink dress and we all went ohhh. Then she takes out the second gift and we all went ahhh.

Mac had Lucy in his arms for while and he looks happy which made me smile.

Mac hands her to me and I sang to her in soft voice.

Lucy went to sleep happily and they were staring at me. "What?" I said.

"Nothing." They all said.

"Okay...whatever." I laughed and gave Lucy back to her parents.

I give Lindsay and Danny a hug.

The team, Mac and I leave them alone with the baby.

Mac takes me home and he spent the night with me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in Mac's arms and he was sleeping soundly.

I slowly move out of his arms and grabbed my robe to keep me warm since I have practically nothing on.

I walked into my living room and opened one of my curtains, which reveals the city of New York.

I stood there, watching the city lights going off as the sun slowly came up.

I felt arms around me and I closed my eyes, resting my head on his chest.

"Are you alright?" Mac whispered.

"Yes... I couldn't sleep at all so I decided to watch the city for while."

"Mmm." Mac kisses my neck gently.

"I'm going to make you breakfast before I leave." Mac said, walking away to the kitchen.

"Mmm... that sounds nice." I said.

Mac made me French toast with bacon and eggs. He poured me some orange juice and coffee.

I gave him a kiss before eating my breakfast and I realized that I was very hungry because I was done with breakfast like in fifteen minutes.

"Wow... you must be really hungry." Mac said, clearing up my plates.

"Yeah...I guess..." I replied, thinking about why my body is acting so weird lately.

"Alright, I'm off to work. Bye, sweetie." Mac gives me a peck and left.

I got dressed and went to school.

I got home from school, exhausted from school and dealing with a student of mine who keeps misbehaving in my class.

I grabbed my favorite wine bottle and poured myself a glass of wine, sitting down at my table and looking at magazines.

I remembered something so I grabbed my agenda and wrote down my date for something.

I decided to look back at my calendar to make sure that I wrote it down on the right date. I saw the red dot marked down for last month and this month. The red dot was for the day I was supposed to get my period.

I counted down the days and realized that I skipped my period twice.

"Oh my god..." I whispered. I grabbed my purse, leaving a glass of wine full on the table and ran out to the nearest drugstore.

I walked down in the aisle, looking at different kinds of pregnancy tests.

I pondered a while, thinking about which one is the best to take.

"Oh, screw it!" I whispered and grabbed five different pregnancy tests. I went to the counter and paid for them.

I got home and ran into the bathroom, dumping the tests into the sink.

I opened one of the boxes and read the instructions about how to take the test.

I peed on the stick and put it on the counter. The instructions said that I have to wait for five minutes.

I sat on my stool and waited anxiously for the test to be done. My timer went off and I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. I went to the counter and look at it.

It has two pink lines...meaning it's positive.

"Oh god..." I whispered. I took the other four tests and they all turned up positive.

I look at the five tests and put my hands on my face.

How am I going to tell Mac that I'm knocked up?

I took the tests and threw them in plastic bag and hid it in the trash can so Mac won't see the boxes.

I went back to the kitchen and pour out the wine. If I am really pregnant, I can't drink wine or anything else that could harm the baby. That means I have to stop drinking coffee too.

I put my agenda back in the purse and sat on the couch, staring out the window.

* * *

"Isabella… Isabella, wake up." Mac says, shaking me.

"Huh? Yeah, Mac?"

"Why are you sleeping on the sofa? You should be in bed."

"Oh… I must have fallen asleep. I'll go to bed now." I begin to sit up when Mac stops me.

"Let me carry you to bed."

I smile at Mac and he picked me up.

He carried me to my room and put me down. I got into the bed and we cuddled together until I went back to sleep.

* * *

**Yay for Lindsay and Danny's baby! Oh dear... Isabella is knocked up... what is she going to do and will Mac find out? Find out by leaving a review. :-D**

**Thanks!**


	11. Ch 10: Pay Up Part One

**Hey! I'm sorry for being quiet for about a week… I was busy with school and two exams to take. So I'm back now! Hope you'll like the chapter….or not. The chapter contains the episode of "Pay Up Part 1" so I have decided to do two parts of this chapter.**

* * *

A week has passed ever since I found out that I'm pregnant, I haven't been able to tell Mac because he got too busy and that I didn't know how to tell Mac that he's going to be a daddy.

So this morning, I was getting ready for work and I decided to tell him about the baby, finally.

Mac was in my kitchen, drinking the coffee that I made for him when I arrived and sat down in front of him.

Mac is reading the newspaper about the guy that was caught in a murder.

"Mac? I need to talk to you." I said. Mac looks up and puts down the newspaper.

"Yes, Isabella?"

I sighed heavily. "Well, I don't know how to tell you in first place."

Mac takes my hand and smiled. "Well, spit it out." He says, kissing my palm.

"Okay, well, here we go. I---"

We were interrupted by Mac's cell phone ringing.

Mac lets go my hand and picks his phone. I became frustrated and disappointed. Just when I was about to tell him. Great.

Mac talked for few minutes and hanged up.

"Look, I'm sorry but there has been a murder in downtown. Can we talk later?"

I nodded and he kisses me goodbye and left.

"Damn it!" I swore quietly as I pour out his coffee into the sink.

I looked at my watch and realized that I have time to go downtown to get the decaf from the cafe.

I grabbed my purse and locked up the apartment.

I walked few blocks from my apartment and reached the cafe. When I walked into the cafe, I see Jessica Angell, Flack's girlfriend. We got to know each other and became good friends.

Jessica saw me and waved at me.

I waved back at her and walked to the counter, ordering my decaf coffee since its better and safe for the baby.

Jessica was talking to one of the guys and walked over to me.

"Hey Isabella, how are you?"

"Hey Jessica. I'm fine, you?"

"Oh, good. So what are you doing here?"

"Getting the best decaf here...at least I heard it was good. You?"

"Well, I'm watching that guy over there. You know Robert Dunbrook? That is his son and he's supposed to testify against his Father today at trial. I took him here because he wanted his breakfast" She scoffed as she watched him.

"Hmm... yeah. Oh, thank you." I said to the guy as he gave me my drink.

I begin to drink it when Jessica was looking at me.

"What?"

She smiled and giggles a little.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Well, her response shocked me that I almost choked on my decaf.

"What? No, I'm not." I chuckle nervously.

"Yes, you are. You have the glow and you're drinking decaf. You used to drink coffee but now you're drinking decaf? That tells me that you're knocked up or you got sick of coffee, which is impossible since you drink coffee five times a day."

Ugh, she knows me so well.

"Fine, Jessica. Yes, I am pregnant. Happy now?"

She nodded.

"How far along are you?"

"Uhh... well I think I'm about two months now. Just don't say anything to Mac or the team... or Flack. Please?"

She puts her arm around my shoulder. "Don't you worry about that! I won't tell anyone until you tell Mac. I promise."

"Thanks, Jessica. I tried to tell Mac this morning but we were interrupted by Mac's stupid phone. So I'm supposed to tell him tonight... at least that's what Mac said."

"Oh... I think Mac will be very happy when he finds out about the baby."

Jessica's phone rings.

"Excuse me." She says, moving away from me and picked up the phone.

I heard Flack's name and smiled. Jessica started to talk about making plans for dinner tonight. I hope they get married because they are so cute together.

I looked at Jessica and she was smiling. I wondered what Flack said to her.

* * *

I heard a huge crash and I looked quickly. A huge car like a hummer came through the windows and I started to run toward to Jessica. The people were screaming as they were running to avoid the car.

She dropped her phone and turned around quickly to see what happened.

Jessica took out her gun and started to shoot at the men coming out of the car.

"Isabella, get down to the floor now!" she screamed.

I went down to the floor and covered my head.

I heard two shots from the men and looked up in time to see Jessica being shot at. It was like slow motion as she got shot in her collarbone and her stomach. I screamed her name as she went down.

The men took the son and got away, leaving the big car in the window. When they were gone, I crawled to Jessica quickly.

"Jessica, you're going to be okay!" I shouted as I took off my light jacket and pressed it on her stomach.

She just stared at me and nodded.

"Just don't speak... 911 are coming. You're going to be fine... you're going to be fine, Jessica." I whispered.

I heard the sirens in the distance. I began to pray for Jessica.

I checked her pulse and she is going into shock.

"Jessica, you're going into shock. Jessica, stay with me!" I pleaded.

I heard Flack yelling and see Flack running towards to the place.

"Flack! Come here!" I screamed.

"Hey, babe, Hey... Where is the Ambulance?!" Flack yelled at the police. Her blood is coming out fast.

"Flack, Jessica is losing blood fast. We need to take her to the hospital now!" I put more pressure to try to stop the blood.

"You're going to be alright..." Flack says to Jessica and looked at me.

"Flack, we need to go now!" I grunted, tearing off piece of shirt to replace my jacket and put it on there.

Flack grabs her arm, putting her arm around his neck and picked her up.

"Help me!" Flack yelled out as he carried her. I ran with him and we got into the police car. Flack has her on his lap in the back and I sat in the front with the cop, who is driving the car.

"Hang in there, Jess... stay with me." He says, putting pressure with his hand on her wound.

We got to the hospital and I literally jumped out of the moving car before we stopped and ran into the lobby, shouting for help.

Flack carried her in and the doctors immediately took her and put her on the gurney. We ran together with her to the emergency room when the nurse stopped us and told us that we couldn't go in here due to the hospital policy.

Flack just stood there and he looked like he didn't know what to do.

I took Flack's arm and took him to the waiting room.

I told him to sit there and went to get some coffee for Flack. I gave the coffee to Flack but he didn't drink it and left the coffee alone on the table.

"Excuse me?" I said to one of the nurses at the desk.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to have extra shirt or something? So I could change my shirt."

The nurse looked at my shirt and nodded. "Yes, I do." She grabs the blue shirt and gave it to me.

I took the shirt and thanked her. I walked to the bathroom and took off my torn, blood-stained shirt and put on the new shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and threw away the shirt into the trash.

I saw the payphone and remembered about my students missing a teacher.

I went to the payphone and called the school, letting them know about what is going on and they needed to find a sub for me today. I apologized to the worried principal and told her that I'm alright.

When I was done with the payphone, I walked back to the waiting room and he is packing back and forth.

I sat down and watched him pacing.

"Flack, you need to sit down. Please."

Flack sighed heavily and stopped pacing. Finally, he sat down next to me.

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Flack... she'll be alright... she has to be okay."

He looked at me. "Jess will be okay. I know that..."

"You know what? I'll be right back." I said, standing up and walked out.

* * *

I took the elevator to the ob-gynecology floor and walked to the desk.

"Hi. I am here to confirm if I'm pregnant."

"Okay, take a seat and I'll call up the doctor for you." said the nurse.

I thanked her and took a seat.

Five minutes later, the doctor calls my name and we went into the exam room.

I sit down on the table.

"My name is Dr. Smith and what I can help you with today, Ms. Whitney?"

"Well, I think I'm pregnant and I want to make sure that I am truly pregnant."

"Okay, did you take pregnancy tests?"

I laughed a little. "I took about five and they all came up positive. I wasn't sure if they were true because I have heard about false positive on pregnancy tests. Plus I looked back on my agenda and realized that I skipped my period twice."

"Okay, when was your last monthly cycle?" Dr. Smith asked, putting her hands in pockets.

"I think it was around in February...."

Dr. Smith sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to wash my hands and I'm going to use the ultrasound to see how far along are you."

I nodded and lie down on the chair. I moved my shirt from tummy and I unbuttoned my jeans.

She moved the ultrasound closer and took a gel bottle out.

"A little warning, it's going to be cold when I put it on your stomach."

I nod and she puts the icy gel on my stomach, causing me to gasp.

"Sorry." She smiled and she puts the transducer on my abdomen. The screen came up and there was a view of my baby.

She looked at it and smiled.

"You're about thirteen weeks now. Here is the baby's head and the baby's spleen. I can see the heartbeat. The baby looks healthy."

I watched the baby's heart moving and the baby moving around. I was in awe of my baby that I couldn't say anything.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" I asked.

"Well, it's too early to tell. You can find out when you're eighteen or twenty weeks along."

"Oh... okay." I nodded.

"Do you want the picture of the baby?"

"Yes, I would love to." I whispered, looking at my baby.

When Dr. Smith finished, she put the screen on pause and print the picture out.

"Here you go. Congratulations by the way." Dr. Smith, handing me the picture of my baby.

"Thanks. So when I do come back?"

"You can make an appointment at the desk and here are the prenatal vitamins. It's very important that you take them. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head and we bid our goodbyes.

I went to the desk and made appointment to come back in two weeks. I fold the picture in half and put it in my back pocket and walked to the elevator.

When I reached to the waiting room, Flack is still sitting in the same spot and I join him.

"Any news yet?" I asked.

"No... it has been sixty minutes! Damn it! Where is the damn doctor?!" Flack yelled in frustration.

"Flack! You need to calm down.... Jess wouldn't want you be like that... would you?"

Flack sighed heavily. "No.... you're right." Flack closed his eyes and hung his head down.

I rubbed his back in concern and to calm him down.

I looked at the doors and there is a doctor coming in.

"Flack, someone's coming." I said. Flack looked up and we stood up.

* * *

I sat with Flack in silence and in shock. We heard Danny say Flack's name and we looked at Danny.

Flack struggled to say something with tears in his eyes.

"She's gone." Flack choked. Danny closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He went to the wall and punched against it in anger and sadness.

Flack started to sob and I took him into my arms. I begin to weep with Flack and comforted him while Danny stood there.

* * *

Flack and I were allowed to go see Jessica before they took her for autopsy.

I let Flack go first to be alone with her.

When Flack was done, he came out and nodded at me tear-stained.

I walked in the operating room where she died. There she was on the table, covered up.

I walked to her and stared at her. I took her hand and held it.

"I can't believe that you're gone." I sobbed. "I just don't know what to say...except I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I took out my picture and show it to her.

"I know you can't see it but this is the picture of my baby and I do know that you saved our lives. Thank you." I whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

I put the picture back in my pocket and held her hand for while until I heard someone coming in.

"Isabella, I am so sorry. I will make sure that I'll take care of her." Sid said.

"I know that you will take care of her. You always take care of someone, Sid." I said, looking at him.

Sid nodded. "Did you see Flack?" I whispered.

"Yes, I did. I made sure that he goes home and rest." Sid said.

I chuckled bitterly. "He's not going to rest, Sid. I know that he wants revenge so much... I know his feelings and I have been though this when someone I knew was murdered."

Sid became concerned. "Did he say something about that?"

"No, Sid. You could tell in his eyes. I'm going home now. I'll see you later."

I put her hand down for the last time and was about to walk out when Sid called my name.

"Isabella. We're having a memorial for Jessica tonight at the bar. We're going to have drinks there."

"Okay... I'll be there."

I walked out of the hospital and rode in the taxi to my apartment.

I got into my apartment and it was too quiet in my apartment.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I slowly took off my clothes and put the picture into my makeup bag.

I got into the shower and stood there in the shower, letting the warm water running all over me.

I broke down and started to sob uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around my legs and just sat there sobbing.

* * *

**Poor Flack and Isabella....losing his lover and her friend. Don't hurt me!!! Anyway.... I will put up the second part up if there are some reviews for this!!!! Thanks! FYI: If I have some grammer errors or spelling errors, sorry about that. I was tired when I proffread it. I'll go back later and fix them. :D**


	12. Ch 11: Pay Up Part Two

**Part Two is up! Yay! Thanks for the reviews by the way! :D**

* * *

After I stopped crying in the shower, I finally got out of the shower and dried my hair.

I took the wash cloth and wiped down the steam from the shower on the mirror.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I'm pale and my eyes are red and puffy from crying. I grabbed my makeup bag and took out my makeup, then taking out the picture. I put the picture on the mirror where I look at it every day.

I smiled and put my hand on the tummy. It feels so strange and wonderful that I'm having a baby.

I put on my waterproof mascara and lipstick. I like my make-up natural and bare… especially that I am so tired today after all that happened with Jessica dying.

I walked to my room and took out my black jeans and my white t-shirt. I put on my shirt and then I put on my jeans. I tried to close my zipper but it was too tight.

I sighed in frustration and suck in my tummy. It still wouldn't go though.

That means that I am going to have to shop for maternity clothes soon. I took off my jeans and put on the pants that stretch.

I put my hair in a ponytail and went to the fridge to get something to eat.

I was craving pineapples and oranges so I cut them into bite-sizes and put them in bowl. I put little bit of syrup on it and went into the living room. I watched the movie while I ate my late lunch/early dinner.

I looked at my clock to see what time it is and I discovered that I have an hour before the team meets for Jess's memorial.

I put the dishes in my sink and put on my favorite UGG boots on. I took the keys and walked out.

I took a taxi and rode to the bar. I got out and gave the tip to the taxi driver.

The taxi drove away and I look at the sign of the bar. I go inside and it was empty except there was a bartender.

I walked to the counter and sat down.

"Hello, what can I help you?" said the bartender.

"Actually, what is your name, honey?"

"My name is David. What is yours?"

"Well, hello David. My name is Isabella and I would like to have a coke in a glass. Just don't tell anyone here that I ordered coke instead of whiskey because I'm pregnant."

"No problem, Isabella!" David says, smiling and getting a can of coke. He poured the coke in the glass and handed it to me.

"Thanks, David." I sipped my coke.

"Why are you here, anyway?"

I sighed deeply. "A friend of mine was killed in the line of duty today so we are having a memorial here."

David looked sad for me. "Aw… I'm really sorry about your friend."

I nodded and smile at him. "Thanks."

"When are you due?" David says, cleaning his glasses.

"October. I hope that the baby is not born on Halloween because I will never hear the end of it."

We chuckled together.

"What about the father? Does he know?"

"I have tried to tell him couple of times but he got too busy with his job. Well… I was going to tell him tonight but with my friend dying… It's just not a good time tonight."

"I agree with you… just make sure you tell him."

"I will, David. Thank you for listening to me."

"It's my job." David smiles and winked at me.

Soon the team came in and got their drinks. Flack got himself beer and was sitting next to me. It was so quiet until Sid started to tell a story about Jessica.

We all chuckled when he said that Jessica got mad at him for playing trick on her.

Sheldon was passing around drinks to the team and tried to pass one to me but I declined his offer and told him that I got my own drink.

"Is Mac coming?" I asked Stella. She nodded.

"Alright… we're going to make a toast." Stella said. I stood up and held my glass up. Mac finally came in time for the toast.

Stella smile at him and Sheldon gave him the drink.

He stood next to Sheldon and I stood next to Flack and Danny. We all held up our drinks for her toast and I looked at Flack. He looks so sad.

I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

* * *

Stella was making her speech when we heard gunshots coming at the bar, breaking the windows. We all ducked for cover. Flack was on top of me.

I was screaming and sobbing that Flack was trying to calm me down.

The gunshots lasted for one or two minutes but it was enough to destroy the bar, then the gunshots stopped and I heard a car drove away fast.

The men and Stella had their guns out. I looked at Danny and there were blood coming out of his back.

"Danny!" I shout and Lindsay looked down.

Danny had blood on his fingers from his back. "I can't feel my legs." Danny said.

"Mac!" Lindsay shouted.

Mac went over and took off his jacket to put on his wound.

"Call the ambulance!" Mac shouted at Stella. She got on the phone.

I was still in shock but I remembered David right away.

"David!" I shouted and crawled on my knees to behind the bar.

David is lying face down on the ground. "NO, David!" I yelled and rolled him over on his back.

I checked his pulse and there was nothing. He was dead.

"Oh god, I am so sorry, David." I cried. I closed his eyes for one last time.

I stood up and was shocked by the sharp pain in my stomach. I cried out from the pain. It caught the attention of Sid's.

"What's wrong?" Sid asked me. I looked down and saw the blood pooling out of my stomach. I lift my shirt up and saw the bullet hole.

"Oh my god…. Sid… I've been shot." I said, falling down to the ground.

"Oh my god! Isabella is shot! Get another ambulance!" Sid shouted, running around the bar to me.

I looked at the blood on my fingers and I was shaking.

"SID!!" I sobbed out as Sid held me in my arms.

Mac heard Sid and ran to me.

"Oh my god, baby!" Mac yelled as Sid passed me to Mac.

Sid puts his shirt on my wound. I yelped as he puts the pressure on my stomach.

"The baby! My baby!" I sobbed.

Mac looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I felt another pain and I screamed. "OH GOD! Mac…. I'm pregnant!"

I looked up at Mac's face and he was in shock. He panicked and picked me up.

"I'm taking her to the hospital now!" Mac shouted and Sid came along. Sid drove us while Mac was trying to keep the blood from coming out.

I felt so tired that my eyes were drooping.

"Stay with me, Isabella. Don't go to sleep!" Mac shouted at me, caressing my hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you soon, Mac." I whispered.

"We're here now!" Sid says, opening the door for Mac.

Mac took me out and carried me inside where the doctors were ready for me.

"She's pregnant by the way." Mac barked as they ran me to the operating room.

"Sir, you need to stay back… I'm sorry, it's the policy." I heard one of the nurses said to Mac.

I could hear the doctors and the nurses talking but I didn't care anymore. I was in pain and in shock.

They were asking me questions but I couldn't answer them.

Finally they put morphine inside of me because I was sobbing and it calmed me down.

I went to sleep eventually.

* * *

**Mac's POV**

After I took Isabella to the hospital, they stopped me going into the operating room with Isabella because of the hospital rules.

I had to wait in the waiting room with the team minus Danny and Lindsay who is at another hospital.

Stella passed me coffee and I didn't drink it at all. I was in shock that Isabella got shot but also the fact that she's pregnant.

"Y'all know about her pregnancy?" I asked the team.

They shook their heads.

Flack looked up and looked at me.

"When I talked to Jessica on the phone before the shooting happened… Jessica told me that she had a huge secret that she learned from Isabella but wouldn't tell me. It makes sense now that her secret was that Isabella is pregnant."

"She tried to tell me this morning…Damn it!" I said, putting my face into my hands.

"Mac, it wasn't your fault. I think that she needed time to think about the baby." Stella says, sitting down next to me and rubbed my back.

"But you saw her! You saw her reaction when she realized that she was shot in the stomach. She was freaking out. Oh god… I don't know if I'm ready to be a father."

"I think that you're going to make a great father, Mac." Stella said.

I nodded and I heard the door opened.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Smith, Mr. Taylor." We shook our hands. Dr. Smith sat down in front of me.

"I was in the surgery and everything went fine. We took the bullet out but unfortunately we couldn't save the baby."

Stella gasped and my stomach dropped.

I cleared my throat. "How far along was she?"

"She was about three months and it was a boy. The baby died instantly when the bullet went through her stomach. I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Taylor. If you want to see her, she is in the recovering room right now."

"Thank you." I said.

Dr. Smith nodded and stood up, walking out of the room.

"Mac, I am so sorry about the baby." Stella said.

I nodded. "I'm going to see Isabella now. Excuse me."

I stood up and walked to her recovering room.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

Someone is holding my hand so I struggled to wake up.

When I finally woke up, I looked at my left and here is Mac smiling at me.

"Hi, baby." Mac said, kissing my forehead.

"Where am I?" I asked Mac.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Mac whispered.

Flashbacks of the shooting went through my mind and I nodded.

"What about the baby?" I whispered.

I looked at Mac and he was hesitating.

"I'm sorry. The baby didn't make it." Mac finally told me.

My stomach dropped to the floor.

"Did you know what it was?" I choked. Mac nodded.

"It was a boy." I lost it right there and started to sob. Mac came over and hugged me carefully with my wound and all.

"I'm sorry." Mac said over and over.

* * *

**.... I'm sorry! Don't hate me!!! *CRINGES* Okay.. reviews reviews!!!!!**


	13. Ch 12: Letting Go Part One

**Hey guys, I'm back! Another chapter posted up! Yay. Reviews at the end of the chapter. :D I'm on my spring break so maybe I'll be able to post up one or two chapters this week. By the way, this has two parts of chapters since I realize that it was way, way too long.**

* * *

***A month later***

A month has passed since the shootings at the bar and they still haven't found the shooters. What was so different for me this time is that I lost my baby and I was still grieving and angry.

According to Stella, Mac started to stay at work every night until 5 a.m. and go home at his apartment. Flack took a leave from work.

Danny was shot in the back and it paralyzed him for temporarily which landed him in a wheelchair….at least that what's Lindsay told me so far.

Mac and I haven't seen each other for about three weeks.

I still have the picture of my son's scan on the mirror and I look at it almost every day. I just couldn't bring myself to bring the picture down…. Mac thought it was unhealthy and we ended up having a huge fight about it… I guess you can say that when we decided to take a break from our relationship.

My job has been keeping me busy but seeing little kids running though the halls after school made me sad and lonely.

I have thought about quitting but I decided not to since seeing my seniors' faces give me joy.

It was Saturday night when Samantha came by to see me.

"Hey, girl. How are you?" Samantha says, giving me a hug.

"I'm going alright…I guess." I let Samantha in my apartment.

"I brought a wine bottle… is that okay?" Samantha shows me the wine bottle.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll get the glasses out in the kitchen." Samantha walked into the living room while I was in the kitchen getting the glasses.

I joined Samantha with the glasses and she poured me a glass of wine.

"Thanks honey." I said as she gives me my glass.

"No problem. So what's going on with you?" She sips her wine.

"Well… nothing has changed… just the same. Mac and I are taking a break right now."

Samantha was surprised. "_What? _What happened?"

"We had a huge fight about the picture of the baby posted on my mirror. Mac thought it was unhealthy but I just couldn't bring myself to bring the picture down. So I got angry at him for saying that and we said very hurtful things to each other. So we decided to take a break for while."

"Oh my gosh… I am so sorry. When did you guys break up or what's the word…taking a break?" Samantha takes my hand and held it.

"Um… about almost three weeks ago now. I'm trying to not to think about the whole thing." I nodded and she squeezed my hand.

"Well, do you want me to spend the night or not?" Samantha asked.

"No… it's fine. I'll be alright… it just takes time."

"Yes, you're right. It takes a lot of time."

"Thanks for being so understanding and thanks for bringing some alcohol." We giggled together.

We had drinks and just talked all night.

When midnight had arrived, Samantha stood up and stretched out her arms.

"I have to go home now. It was good seeing you." Samantha said.

I stood up and we hugged each other.

"Thanks for coming by." I walked her to the door.

"Oh, it's fine. I just wanted to see my girl." She chuckled.

We hugged again and she left. I closed the door and locked it up.

I took the glasses and put them in the sink. I'll wash them tomorrow.

I turned the lights off in the kitchen and the living room and walked into my bedroom.

I put on my x-large t-shirt and shorts on for bed and walk to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and when I was done, I looked at the mirror, then at the picture. I took the picture off the mirror and looked at it for while.

"I'll miss you, my baby boy." I whisper and kissed the pictured one last time before putting it away in a box and put it under my bed.

I felt good about it and knew that I will see my son someday in heaven. I turned out the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

I was watching the news the next morning when they were talking about the shooting last month. I was cutting grapefruit for breakfast when the shooters' names caught my attention. I looked up quickly and saw the shooters 'faces.

"The CSI Team found the shooters and is currently holding them until the jail could get them." The newscaster said.

I dropped the knife on the counter and put on my shoes. I grabbed my purse and remembered the picture.

I walked into my room and grabbed my picture of my son.

I ran out of my apartment and caught the taxi.

"Take me to the CSI building, please." I said to the driver. He nodded and started to drive.

We reached to the building and I got out of the car and gave the driver a tip. He thanked me and drove off.

I went into the building and took the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, I walked out and saw Stella.

Stella saw me and came out of the lab.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked me as she came to me.

"Can we talk in a private room?" I said.

"Sure, let me take you." She took me into the room and sat down.

"What's going on?"

"Stella, please be honest with me for once for what I'm about to ask you."

"Okay."

"I was watching the news this morning and the newscaster said that you guys found these shooters and that you are holding them until the jail could come pick them up. Is it true?"

Stella hesitated and then nodded. I sighed heavily and angrily.

"Just don't tell Mac that I confirmed it."

"I'm not going to tell Mac… since we haven't seen each other for three weeks. We're taking a break."

"I know… I could tell that Mac is down… he misses you terribly, Bella."

"I miss him too but… I'm just not ready. Now, back to the subject…. I want to see them. Please, Stella, for once… I want to see them."

"Mac will kill me if I let you do that." She protested.

"No… Stella." I sat down in front of her. "I need to tell those men what they did that night. I need to get it out of my system; otherwise I will never get it out if you don't let me. Please. Just one favor and I won't ask you again. Please." I pleaded.

Stella takes my hand and squeezed. "I could tell that it would help you so much. I'll risk my job for once. I'll put the shooters in the interview room and you could talk to them as long you don't beat the crap out of them."

I laughed. "Stella, do I look like the person who beats up people in anger? Hmm?"

Stella shook her head, chuckling. "No, you don't. I'll have to distract Mac somehow."

"Well, figure it out!" I said, standing up.

Stella stood up. "Stay here until I get the shooters into the interview room; then I'll come get you."

I nodded and she left for few minutes before coming back.

"Okay, they're in the interview room now and I distracted Mac for minutes with something but he's going to come back pissed off once he hears about this… hopefully not."

"Thank you again, Stella."

She nodded and she took me into the area where I can see the shooters behind the window.

Memories of that night came flooding back and I sighed heavily.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Stella asked when she saw my reaction.

"Yes, I am. I'm just taking time to breathe and then go in." I nodded.

She nods and stood there.

"I'm going in now. Hold my bag." I handed her my bag and took out the picture of David and my son.

"I'm going in now… are you going to be here when I come back?"

"Yes, I will be here." Stella smiled at me.

I opened the door and went in. The shooters looked up to see who it was.

"Who are you?" one of the shooters asked.

"I can't tell you due to a policy." I lied.

He grunted.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

They shook their heads.

I sat down in front of them and was quiet until I looked up and looked at them.

"I was there that night when you shot at the bar."

"Well, you're fine." One of the shooters said and they all chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" I grabbed my pictures and slam them down on the table, causing one of them to jump.

"Take a look at those pictures and tell me who are they? HMM?"

They took one look at them and their smiles went away.

"Isn't one of the pictures is a baby?" one asked.

"This is the bartender you killed. His name was David and he left behind a wife and two little boys…" I choked up. "And this is the baby at thirteen weeks old. Do you know whose baby is that?"

They shook their heads.

"Mine. That night, I was pregnant and you shot me in my stomach, instantly killed my son. You killed David and my son."

One of them broke down and was weeping. The other two had the guilty look on their faces.

"You did all of these damage to us… just for money. All I can say is that I know that you will live with this guilty for rest of your lives… knowing that you killed a baby and a family man. That's why I came here… to let you know that I am angry at you and I know that maybe someday I'll forgive you or maybe not. I still have a wound and I know that it won't heal inside my heart. I am going to live with this pain forever and it's because of you guys. Thank you for taking your time to listen." I stood up and took my pictures.

"I'm sorry!" one of the men choked out.

"Sorry is not going to take back my son and David! Goodbye." I said and walked out, leaving the men in shock.

When I walked out, I saw Mac and Stella together. Mac must have found out because he looks really pissed and he was folding his arms.

"I would like you and Stella in my office, _NOW._" Mac walked out and we looked at each other.

"I guess I got you into trouble, Stella." I felt so bad for her.

"No, it's alright. Let's go." She puts her arm around me and we walked to Mac's office.

* * *

**Uh-oh... They are in major trouble with Mac. Hehehe. Anyway... give me reviews and I'll exchange the part two for reviews. *smiles evilly and winks***


	14. Ch 12: Letting Go Part Two

**Yay, part two is posted up! By the way, 9/11 flashbacks is in it so if you don't want to read it, you can skip it. I understand.**

* * *

We entered in Mac's office and Mac was sitting in his chair.

"Please close the door, Stella." Mac says to her.

She closes the door and stood there with me.

"What the hell were you thinking, Stella?!" Mac shouted, standing up.

"Mac, stop it! This isn't her fault! I asked her to let me see those men." I yelled.

"I don't give a damn! What Stella did was wrong and she could have got us into trouble. She broke the rules!"

"Mac, come on. I did a favor for Isabella! She needed it! She needed it to get it out of her system, Mac!"

"I don't care, Stella!" Mac shouted.

"Fine, fire me then!" Stella yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Stella, please don't!" I whisper to Stella.

"I'm not going to fire you, Stella. I'm giving you another chance and if you screw it up one more time, you're out."

Stella nods and smiled at me.

"I need you to leave us alone, Stella."

She nodded and closes the door behind her, leaving us alone. I crossed my arms and we stood there in silence for few minutes.

"That was a really stupid thing to do, Isabella." Mac said, sitting down on his desk and crossed his arms.

"Well, to me it is not. You want to know why, Mac? Because my therapist told me that I should do it."

"Then she did a lousy job!"

"She didn't for me, alright! She was there for me… being supportive unlike you, Mac!"

"That is bullshit!" Mac stood up quickly, his arms still folded.

"No, it's not, Mac! You weren't exactly that supportive for me when you asked me to bring that picture down on the mirror! You knew I was still grieving and fragile and yet you asked me to bring it down!"

"That's because I was trying to help you out! You are not the only one who lost your son too! I lost my son! I worked on this damn case for a long time for Danny, David, our son and you! Damn it!" Mac slammed his fist down on his desk, which caused me to jump.

"God, I don't want to talk about this anymore!" I yelled, throwing something at him, which missed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mac said in shock that I threw something at him.

"I am so angry at you! So angry that you wanted to take a break from us and not being there for me! Damn it, Mac! I am so angry that I just want hit you sometimes! "

Mac tries to come closer to me but I moved back quickly.

"Don't even touch me, Mac! Just don't touch me at all… Mac" My voice broke on the last word.

Mac moves back and stood there watching me.

"I have to go now, Mac." I said, grabbing my bag and walked out.

I heard Mac calling my name behind me but I got into the elevator, shutting him out.

I stood there crying and the elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby.

* * *

I walked out and got in taxi.

"52-74 East 2nd Street, between 1st and 2nd Avenues, please." I said, wiping my tears away.

"Okay, darling." The driver said and we drove away from Mac's workplace.

"What's in Manhattan for you, Ma'am?" He asked when I was staring out of the window.

"My parents." I smiled sadly.

"Oh. I bet your parents would be excited to see you." He said cheerfully.

He must be new in New York because the place I'm going to is a cemetery.

When we arrived, I gave him a tip and thanked him. He drove off and I read the sign on the gate.

"_New York City Marble Cemetery" _

I opened the gate and started to walk slowly on a familiar path.

I reached to the grave and took the time to read the words that I know in my heart.

"_In loving memory of Jason and Eva Whitney_

_Went home with God on September 11, 2001"_

I sat on my knees and start to clear up the weeds. When I was done, I looked at the grave and touched it.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit in a long time."

I begin to cry.

"I just wish you were here with me now…to comfort me and tell me that everything will be alright. Everything had gone wrong… losing my son…and having fights with Mac lately. Oh god, I am so angry! I…I… I… can't do this anymore." I sobbed, lying down on the ground.

"I don't know how to let go…especially you and Mama." I cried. Flashbacks went through my mind.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**September 11, 2001**

_My roommate shook me awake._

"_Huh? What?" I said, sitting up. I looked at my roommate's face and she was crying. I thought that she was upset about her boyfriend… and she is a drama queen!_

"_What's going on? Its 8:49 in the morning… you know my class doesn't start until 11:00 a.m.!"_

"_No… look at the TV." She whispered._

_I look at TV and there was a picture of the North Tower in New York and it was burning._

"_What the hell happened?" I said, turning up the TV._

"_A plane crashed into the tower… they're saying it was an accident or something!" _

"_Oh my god... my parents were supposed to visit the towers!" I panicked and looked for my cell phone._

_I dialed the numbers and it kept ringing._

"_Please pick up the phone, Dad! Please." I whispered. It went through to his voicemail._

"_Dad, please call me back as soon you can. I just saw the news. Please call me back!" I hanged up my cell phone and held it my hands so tight._

"_Okay, Isabella. I am going downstairs to the living room to watch the big TV. Do you want to come with me?" Jeanette said._

"_No, I am going to stay and wait for my Dad call back. I'll let you know as soon as I can, Jeanette."_

_She nodded and left._

_I looked at the clock and it says 8:55._

"_Please God… let my parents be okay… please!" I whispered._

_The sound of my cell phone ringing caused me to jump. I picked it up quickly._

"_Hello?!" I said._

"_Hello, Bella?! Can you hear me?" I could hear my dad's voice and the people screaming in the background._

"_Daddy! Where are you?! Is Mama with you?"_

"_Yes, she is with me. I'm in the South Tower and I am looking out of the window right now. There is a lot of smoke coming out of the North Tower. I don't know what the hell happened…we heard the crash but I can't see."_

"_Dad, a plane crashed into it… they're saying it was an accident or something like that. I am watching the news. Dad, take Mama and get the hell out of the South Tower now! What floor are you on right now?"_

"_I'm on the 79__th__ floor right now... we will move down in a minute. Hold on, Mama wants to talk to you."_

_I could hear my Dad handing the phone to Mama._

"_Bella! Oh my god!" _

_Mama was crying hysterically._

"_Mama, stop crying. I know you're scared. Mama, tell Daddy to take you and get out of the building right now because I don't know what is going on and I don't feel comfortable with you guys still in the building next to the building on fire. Please… promise me that you'll get out now."_

_Mama finally calmed down._

"_Okay, Bella. I'll tell your father and we'll leave... I promise. Ti amo, Mia cara."_

_Tears came to my eyes._

"_I love you, Mama and Papa too."_

"_Oh my god! What is that coming?!" I heard Mama screamed and I looked up at the TV._

_I saw the plane coming towards to them and crashed into the building._

_The phone went silence and I dropped it in shock._

"_NO! NO!!!" I screamed, falling onto my knees and begin to weep. "Oh, God! NO!"_

_My roommate came running into my room and got me into her arms. She rocked me while I screamed hysterically._

* * *

_**Flashback ends**_

After I calmed down, I got up from lying down and sat there, crossing my legs together.

"I could still remember that day vividly. It's like yesterday but only almost 9 years ago. You know… I thought I would never fall in love with Mac but I did. We are two lost people and it seems like the fate brought us together. The reason I said that because Mac lost his wife on that day. She was working in one of the towers. How did I know about his wife? When I first come to New York and I had lunch with Stella one day and she was talking about her team. Then she told me that Mac had lost his wife on 9/11 and that I wasn't alone. Its funny how fate can bring you to someone…something like that." I chuckled.

I heard thunder from the distance and I look up at the sky. The dark clouds are gathering now. Looks like there is going to be a storm.

"I better go now, Mama…Daddy. I love you guys and I will try to come visit you soon." I stood up and started to walk back to the streets. There is another thunder and the rain started to pour down heavily.

"Oh!" I cursed myself for not bring my umbrella. I ran into the sidewalk and single down the taxi.

I shivered when I got into the car.

"Yeah, it looks like you got caught in the rainstorm." The taxi driver said when he saw me that I was wet all over.

"Heh…. yeah." I said and gave him the address of the apartment.

When we reached to my apartment, I thanked him and gave him money. I ran out of the car into my building to stay out of the rain.

I unlocked my door and got into my apartment, relieved and tired from today.

"Finally, you're back." A male voice came out of nowhere and I jumped and screamed in fear.

* * *

**Reviews, reviews! :-D Thanks again for reading my story and leaving reviews. They make me so happy and keep me busy for thinking of ideas for this story.**


	15. Ch 13: The past will come to haunt you

**Hey guys, I'm back! So I hope you like the chapter and there is a new character and he's going to be in it for the next chapter or two. Do you remember the movie called "Fear" with Mark Wahlberg and Reese Witherspoon? Anyway, my character was based on Mark... he's very sexy lol. I will be posting up the next chapter sometimes this week or so. I'm sorry for taking so long... I struggled with the writer's block but now it's gone for while... I hope lol. So I hope you will like this and please please review to let me know if you like it or if you have any suggestions. Thank you guys!**

**oh by the way, I almost forgot. If you don't like violence and rape... you may want to skip it. It's in April 07' section.**

* * *

A man is sitting in the chair in the dark and he reached to turn on the lamp. I grabbed my knife and the lamp was turned on.

I gasped in shock. The man sitting in my chair was the man from my past… my ex-husband.

"Mark?" I said, still holding on my knife. "How did you get in my apartment?"

He smiled creepily and uncrossed his leg. "I told your landlord that I was your brother and that we had a family emergency… that I couldn't reach you on the phone. Your stupid landlord believed me." He chuckled.

He stood up and walked slowly to me… causing me to walk backwards until the sink stopped me and I had no place to move anywhere.

"Stop! I have the knife, I'll cut you." I said, pointing my knife at him.

"Ohhh… I'm scared." He shakes his legs and laughed.

"I have a boyfriend who's a cop and he'll arrest your ass!"

"No, you don't… you see... I have been watching you for almost a month now… and I know that in fact that you broke up with him."

I whimpered in fear and I knew he was right.

He got closer to me and somehow managed to take away the knife before I could protest.

I stared into his dark eyes.

"We had a great relationship until you divorced me!" He slammed his fist against the counter, which made me flitch.

"I had to! You were abusive to me! That's why I divorced you and you need to get over it because it was two years ago!" I shouted and tried to walk away but Mark grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

"Listen to me, Bitch! And don't even try to walk away from me this time because I will hurt you more than this."

"Why are you here, Mark? Why?" I asked.

"Because I need you… It's been too long without you… I should have never let you go." He whispered, caressing my cheek.

"Mark… I'm sorry but we… I tried to make it work but you made our marriage very difficult… and ever since we got divorced… I am happy for the first time in a long time." I whispered.

Mark became angry and there was bitterness in his voice.  
"Fine… but let me warn you this. I will watch you until you come back to me or else… I will hurt someone you love."

He moves back from me and walked out of my apartment.

I was shaking so bad that I made myself to sit down on the kitchen floor and tried to catch my breath.

"Oh god." I whispered, putting my hands to my face and sat still until I finally calm down.

I stood up and walked to my door, locking it up. I know that I am not going to be able to sleep tonight.

I fought with myself about whether I need to call Stella or not. Finally, I decided to call Stella.

The phone rings and I heard Stella picks up her home phone.

"Hello?"

"Stella." I choke out.

"What's wrong?" Stella became concerned.

"I need you to come to my apartment… because someone was here tonight." My voice broke at the last sentence.

She knew it was bad when I said that so she told me that she was on her way.

I hang up the phone and stood in the kitchen for while until the doorbell rang.

I ran to the door, unlocking the door and ran into Stella's arms.

"You're shaking, Isabella… are you okay? What happened?" She asked me as I let her in.

I started to choke up and walked away from her, putting my hands against the counter and leaned down for a second.

Stella puts her hand against my back and rubs my back while I struggle to tell her what had happened here tonight.

"Oh, Stella… my past has finally catches up with me now…"

Stella's eyebrows frowned and shook her head. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

I stood back up and looked out of the window.

"What I'm about to tell you… and you must promise me that you will not get angry or tell anyone… and Mac."

Stella sighs heavily and nodded. "I promise… now tell me."

"Okay… Do you remember the guy I was dating for five years?"

She nodded.

"Stella… I lied to you. I wasn't only dating him for five years… I was married to him for five years…until we got divorced two years ago."

"What... I thought I heard you said that you were married to him." She chuckled.

"I was married, Stell. It's the truth."

"Oh… I think I need to sit down." She sat down and I opened a bottle of wine near me and gave her a glass of wine.

"I need one too." I whispered, pouring myself a glass of wine and sipped.

"Why you didn't tell me this, Bella?"

"I really don't know why I didn't… but I can tell you the whole story if you want me to." I sat down, facing her across the table.

"Yes… please."

"Well… okay… here is it." I started to tell her about everything and it brought back a lot of memories.

* * *

FLASHBACK

**August 2002, at bookstore.**

_I was looking for my childhood education textbook for my class and I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into a guy, causing us to drop our textbooks._

"_OH! I'm so sorry." I said, picking up my textbook and our hands touched at same time._

_I looked up and we looked at each other's eyes._

_I started to blush from embarrassment and he chuckled at me._

"_Again, I'm sorry about bumping into you."_

"_No, don't apologize… I should be the one who apologizes because… you see… I wasn't paying attention because of your beauty." _

_I started to giggle and paid attention of his appearance._

_He has brown eyes, brown spiky hair and I could tell he was quite built because his black t-shirt was showing off his strong biceps._

"_I'm Mark McCall." He puts out his hand and we shook hands. "I'm Isabella Whitney."_

"_Nice to meet you… so what is your major?" Mark asked as we walked around slowly._

"_I'm majoring in Education. What about you, Mark?"_

_He told me that he was majoring in Business and we went ahead to buy our textbooks._

_Then we went to the café where we had our coffee and we talked there all day to get to know each other._

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER: January 2003**

_Mark and I fell in love within the next month afte_r _we met and our college friends have always known us as the cutest couple._

_We were celebrating our six-month anniversary at his apartment when Mark had a shocking and wonderful surprise for me._

"_As we know, today is our six-month anniversary… and I know we both said no presents. But I want to do this for you and it's very special. So close your eyes."_

"_Come on, Mark." I start to giggle._

"_Please, baby." He says, smiling at me._

"_Okay." I closed my eyes and felt his fingers opening my left hand and putting something inside._

_I heard him sigh nervously and tell me to open my eyes._

_I opened my eyes and immediately look down to see what was in my hand._

_It's a blue velvet box._

"_Mark?" I said in confusion._

"_Please open it for me."_

_I opened it and it was a platinum three diamond stones circlet ring. I gasp softly and Mark took the ring out of the box and put it on my left ring finger._

"_Isabella Whitney… will you marry me?"_

_I wanted to take a pause and think about it but my heart was telling me to say yes._

"_Yes… Yes!" I nodded with tears in my eyes and Mark picked me up and spun me around, kissing me with so much passion._

* * *

**April 2003**

_I was working on my assignments so I wouldn't have to do them next week which was spring break! I was very excited to go on the beach with Mark and our couple of friends._

_Mark came in and sat down next to me on my bed. _

"_Baby, I need to talk to you for a second." I looked up and took off my headphones._

"_Sure, what?"_

"_Okay… I know that we were planning to get married after we finish college. But since our spring break is coming up soon… I was thinking that we could get married at the court house in Savannah, where we are staying for spring break."_

_I was taken aback by his wanting to get married after 3 months of engagement._

"_Mark… that's great but... it's so fast... what about your family and friends? Won't they want to see us to get married?"_

"_I know, I know but… we can get married again… no one will know about it except our close friends. Look, think about it and let me know if my idea is good. I got to go to baseball practice now, babe. See ya." Mark kisses me goodbye and left the room._

_I tried to attempt to finish my homework but I couldn't because I kept thinking about what Mark said earlier._

"_If we do get married in Savannah… we would have to get our wedding license, wedding rings and something to wear." I said softly to myself._

_I take a look down at my diamond ring and play around with it for while… thinking it over._

_When Mark came back from his baseball practice, he sat down next to me and waited for me to say something._

"_You know… I have thought about it for a long time and hard enough… Let's get married." I said, smiling at his reaction._

"_Great! Now don't worry about the weddings rings and the wedding linsence, I will take care of them. Just worry about yourself. I love you."_

_I smile and kissed him. "I love you too." I whisper._

_The next week arrived and we got married. I wore my dress with blue heels and Mark wore his old prom suit. We spent our honeymoon in Savannah._

* * *

**April 2007**

_Our marriage was so wonderful and I was happy until the year of 2007 came. Mark started to work more and more every night at his business company._

_I started to worry about him because I noticed that he was very stressed out and started to drink every night._

_Tonight was our 5__th__ anniversary so I made dinner and everything. I even wore my dress that I got married in._

_I waited for him for hours. Finally, I looked at the clock and it was midnight. I got pissed off so I took the food I made and threw them in trash. _

_I blew out the candles and went to bed._

_The next morning, I came downstairs to get my cup of coffee and discovered Mark on the couch, passed out. There was an empty bottle on the table next to him._

_I walked to the bottle quickly and grabbed it, throwing it against the wall and it shattered all over the place._

_Mark jumped up from the couch and looked around quickly before looking at me._

_Mark moaned and rubbed his head. "What was that?"_

_I scoffed at his question."I threw the damn bottle against the wall because you didn't come home last night!"_

"_So?"_

"_SO? Last night was our 5__th__ wedding anniversary! I made the damn dinner and I waited for you for hours! And now you're home having a freaking hangover and all you can say is SO!"_

_Mark stood up and walked around the table to me._

"_I'm sorry but I was working. I was working on my project! So I hope you can understand that my project is more important than anniversaries!"_

_I gasped and he walked away from me but I stopped him with:_

"_FINE! You're an Asshole and a Coward who can't stop drinking!"_

_He turned around and he had the darkest look in his eyes I have never seen before._

"_What did you say, bitch?"_

"_You heard me, Mark." _

_He stormed towards to me and grabbed at the back of my neck, squeezing it so hard that it hurts._

"_Mark, stop it!" I tried to get his fingers off of my neck but he squeezes my neck some more and dragged me to our bedroom._

"_Mark, stop it!" I tried to get his hand off again but it didn't work._

_He pushed my back towards to our bed and I collapsed on it._

"_Mark, what are you doing?" He takes off his belt and started to hit me with it. I started to move quickly as he hit me with the belt but he caught my foot and pulled me back and kept hitting my back and the back of my legs._

_I screamed in pain and then, he stopped and took off his jeans._

_He flipped me over and torn my pajamas off. He got on the top of me and I struggled to push him off but he was too strong._

_He went inside of me and started to rape me._

"_Mark! Stop! Please!" I pleaded and started to cry. _

_He kept going until he was done and got off me._

"_Now, next time you call me names, I will do it again, understand? UNDERSTAND!"_

_I nodded, sobbing hysterically._

"_Good. I'm going back to work." He got dressed and left me alone on bed, all bruised up and crying alone._

_This day was the day of our marriage failed._

_Few days after what he did to me, I went to my parents' old lawyer's office and filed for divorce._

* * *

**Flashback ends**

"Our divorce was finalized in December 2007 and he kept the house we brought and I still have my engagement ring and the wedding ring. I tried to give them back to Mark but he wouldn't take them. He told me to keep them."

"Oh god, Isabella. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when that happened to you." Stella takes my hand and held it.

"Stella, it wasn't your fault… I mean you didn't even know I was married until now. I'm sorry for not telling you so soon."

"No… don't be sorry. Isabella, you are one of the strongest women I have known… You got out of that marriage fast enough. Women in their marriages like yours... or women in an abusive relationship… they don't get out until it's too late."

"Thank you… when Mark was here… I thought that he was getting help because the last time I heard about him was that he was getting help for his anger management but he still has some anger issues. Stella, the reason he was here was because he wants me back… he wants to start over and he knows about Mac."

"Wait, how did he know about Mac?"

"Um… apparently Mark has been in New York for about a month… watching me and following me. He's been stalking me for while and I didn't even know until tonight."

"Well, do you know where he is staying at?"

I shook my head.

"All he said was that he'll be watching me and that if I don't come back to him… he'll hurt someone I love… Stella, he could hurt Mac. I must stay away from Mac in order to protect him."

"No, that's stupid. Why don't you file restraining order? That will prevent him to come to your apartment."

"Stella, I can't because I don't know where he lives. Remember?"

"That's right, of course. Well, do you want me to stay with you tonight? Just in case that he tries to come back again."

"Yes, please. I'll take out the blanket and pillow so you can sleep on the couch. Do you want to borrow my pajamas?"

"Sure. That would be nice. Now… you're tired and I am exhausted from the work today… let's go to bed now."

I nodded and went to get the blanket, pillow and pajamas for Stella.

I gave them to her and we bade good nights to each other.

I felt Stella shaking me awake and I opened my eyes.

"Huh? What?" I said half-asleep.

"I got to go to work now so will you be okay?" Stella asked me.

"Yeah… what time is it?"

Stella looks at my alarm clock and responded to my question. "It's 6:00 in the morning. Mac called me and apparently there was a murder at the park."

"Oh, okay. Did you tell him that you were here?"

Stella shook her head. "No, your secret is safe. Alright, I'm leaving now. See you later."

I roll over to my side and mumble to say good bye to Stella.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"Hey Mac!" I shouted to him as I walked under the "Do not Cross" line to the park.

"Hey, Stella." Mac was bending down over the body.

"So, what's going on with the victim?" I asked, looking at the victim's bloody face.

Mac stood up and sighed heavily. "No ID but it looks like he has been beaten up over fifty times… he probably died of internal bleeding."

"Tsk. Someone who beat him up must have so much rage inside of him… We need to find this guy."

Mac nodded. They put his body into body bag and took him to the Morgue where Sid will determine his cause of death.

"Hey, do you want get coffee?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I didn't get any chance to get one this morning… I was in a hurry."

We walked across the road to the coffee shop and brought our coffee.

I was stirring my coffee when Mac came back from getting a second cup of coffee and he decided to ask me a question which I was hoping to avoid.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone at your apartment?"

"Oh, I was doing something and I didn't reach the phone in time." I was praying that Mac doesn't catch me in lying.

"I think you're lying."

"Mac! No, I'm not. I'm telling you the truth."

Mac shook his head. "Bull… I know you so well, Stella. If you had to lie, you lie through your teeth."

I covered my mouth. "Well, I'm not lying!" I avoided his eyes.

"Stella, tell me what's going on and no lying this time, please."

I look up at the sky and shook my head. "_Oh boy, Isabella will kill me… I'll just say that I was with her but I won't tell him about Mark."_

"Okay, fine. I was at Isabella's apartment last night and she asked me to spend the night. That's all I'm going to say."

Mac looks confused. "Why did you spend the night at her home? Is something going on?"

"Mac… something is going on but I cannot tell you since she made me promised that I won't tell anyone or you. Plus you guys need to work it out. I heard the fight yesterday."

Mac groaned. "Great… the whole world knows about our fight. I'll stop by at her apartment now. Thanks Stella."

"But Mac…" Mac walked away and got into his car.

"Oh man! He's going to her apartment. I better call her."

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I was already dressed and was getting ready to leave to go to bank when my phone rang. I got annoyed and walked to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! Um… Mac is on the way to your apartment."

"What? Did you tell him, Stella!"

"No, I didn't! Look, he kept asking me questions about why I was at your apartment so I didn't answer them and Mac decided to go to find out."

I sigh in annoyance. "Well, Stella. He's not going to see me because I am leaving to go to the bank. Look, I got to go. I'll call you when I come back. Bye."

I hang up and left the apartment. I took the cab on the way to the Bank of America.

When I got there, I went inside and waited in a line.

All of the sudden, two men in masks came barging in with guns and started shouting

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" One of the men shouted in southern accent. Then the gunshots went off and that's when all hell broke out.

Everybody started to scream and we all went down on the ground.

* * *

**Damn... another trouble again. Post Reviews please! Love you guys!**


	16. Ch 14: In trouble

**Hey, I'm back! Okay, I want to thank you for letting me know that you want me to continue the story and it made me feel better lol. I would like to thank everybody who left reviews:**

**babygurl1944 (love this screen name!)**

**Destiny Margera**

**Catulicious**

**Gemz**

**Jigokunooujo**

**Meena (lol, I'm sure you'll review some more.)**

**Gracey Alexa Bonasera (I love this full name… it's very classic and beautiful: D)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter… and remember, leave a review so I know you are reading. : P**

* * *

_All of the sudden, two men in masks came barging in with guns and started shouting_

_"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" One of the men shouted in southern accent. Then the gunshots went off and that's when all hell broke out._

_Everybody started to scream and we all went down on the ground._

**From previous chapter, chapter 13**

* * *

I looked up for a second and they were wearing masks on and had guns in their hands.

They were walking around and checking to make sure that none of us were looking at them.

I put my head down quickly when one of them walked by me and he must have stood there for a minute before grabbing my arm roughly and pulled me up.

"You, what's your name?" He asked harshly.

I took a quick look at his gun and looked at his green eyes.

"Isabella." I stuttered nervously.

"Isabella who?" He asked again.

I hesitate which made him mad.

"Tell me or I will shoot you!" He yelled, putting the gun on the side of my head.

"OKAY, OKAY!" I panicked. "My name is Isabella Whitney! There!"

"Good girl." He whispered into my ear before taking away the gun.

"Now, Isabella. I want you do me a favor… if you don't do it, I will shoot someone." He said, pointing the gun at one of the women and I heard her whimper.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tie up everybody." His partner threw the rope to him and he gave it to me. "Also, when the phone rings, I want you to pick it up and give the messages to them when I give it you."

I nodded and went to the poor people. I had to tie them up even they begged me not to. I kept apologizing to each person as I tied them up.

I walked back to the guy and he smiled at me in a creepy way.

"Good girl… now go back where I got you from and I will let you know when I need you."

I walked back and sat down… I could feel myself shaking.

The men in masks started walk around the bank, locking it up and closing the blades so the police won't see them.

While they were doing their job, I slowly took the cell phone out of my bag and push the button that immediately dials Stella's number and I put it on mute so they won't hear Stella's voice.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

My phone started to ring in the middle of crime site where I'm working at and looked at the screen.

Its Isabella's number so I pick it up.

"Hey, girl." I said, smiling. But I stopped smiling when I realized that there was silence on the other end.

"Hello?" I repeat.

Flack came over to me because he saw concern on my face.

"What's wrong?" Flack whispers to me and I responded to him by holding up my finger.

"Who is this? Hello?" I demanded but there were no answer on the other end.

But suddenly, I heard muffled voices on the other end. It was hard to hear the voices because there was so much commotion outside that I decided to plug my finger in my other ear.

The voices became clear to me now and I could hear the men's voices… It sounded like they were yelling.

That's when I realized that Isabella is in trouble.

"Oh my god…"

"What, Stella? What's wrong?" Flack repeated his question. I didn't respond to his question because I was trying to remember what Isabella had said to me earlier this morning.

"But which bank?" I whisper.

"What bank?" Flack was confused.

I hang up my cell phone and stared at Flack.

"Okay, that was Isabella and I think she's in trouble. She's somewhere at the bank and there were men yelling… from what I could hear."

"Do you remember what bank she was going to?" Flack asked. "No, I don't. That's why I am trying to think."

Suddenly, one of police cars turned on its sirens and left quickly. I walked over quickly with Flack to the officer who is getting in a hurry to his car.

"Hey, what is going on?"

"Oh, some men are holding the hostages at the Bank of America. We are on our way to there now."

Flack and I looked at each in shock and horror.

"Oh my god, the Bank of America! That's where Isabella is!"

Flack nodded and starts running off to his car.

I ran in another direction and took my car on the way to the bank.

When I got there, there were police cars everywhere. I ran over to the hostage negotiator.

"Excuse me, my name is Stella Bonasera and I'm from CSI." I flashed my badge to him.

"Mine's Bill. What is CSI doing here? This is robbery, not a crime scene."

"Um, I heard that you guys got a robbery and the hostage situation. I wanted to see if I can help you in any way. So what's going on? Are they responding to you?"

"No, they're not. We're going to try to get them on the phone."

"Do you have any idea how many people are inside?"

"We have no idea but my men are working on getting the feedback from the camera inside. The witnesses heard gunshots as they went by. We're hoping no one is hurt."

"Okay… Can I stay with you when you try to contact them on the phone?"

"Come with me. We're going into a trailer where the phone is."

I nodded and went inside with Bill.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I looked down at my cell and I knew Stella got the message. Soon, we all heard the sirens in the distance.

That made the robbers more nervous and they paced around us. The tension in the air was so thick that someone can slice it.

The people and I were startled when the phone starts ringing. The same man who grabbed me earlier walked quickly to me and roughly pulls me up.

"Pick up the phone, pick up the phone!" He shouts, putting the gun to my temple.

"Okay!" I yelled and picked up the phone.

I clear my throat out of nervousness. "Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Bill and I'm the hostage negotiator."

"What did he say?" the man shouted.

"He's telling me that his name is Bill and he's the hostage negotiator." I repeated to the man.

"Miss, what's your name?"

"Isabella."

"Can you tell me what is going on?"

"They are holding us, Bill."

The man took away the phone for a second.

"Isabella, I want you to tell _Bill _that we want one-hundred million dollars and we want a car to get to the airport. Also, we want the perfect jet. If you don't pass on the message to Bill, I will shoot at someone else, understand?"

I nodded and he gives the phone back.

"I have the message from them, Bill."

"Okay, what do they need?"

"They want one-hundred million dollars, a car and a private jet."

"Honey, can I speak to them for a minute?"

I hand out the phone to the man. "Bill wants to talk to you."

The man shook his head.

I put the phone back to my ear. "Bill, they don't want to talk to you."

"Tell them that they have to speak to me in order to get their money."

I look at the man. "He said that you have to speak to him in order to get your money."

The man curses and stood there for a minute. Then he took the phone from me. "Bill, we want our money."

"I know. Now, what is your name?"

"I'm not telling you my name. I'll give you my nickname. My name is Bud and my partner's name is Marc."

My heart stopped when I heard his partner's nickname. I looked at his partner and stared at his eyes.

That explains why he wouldn't speak… because it's my ex-husband.

I gasped in shock and in horror. Mark's eyes widened in panic and ran over to Bud.

Mark whispered something into ear and Bud nodded. Mark reached over to me which I stepped backwards.

"You son of a bitch…" I whispered to him.

Mark grabbed me and I started to shout and cursing at him while he drags me to another room.

He threw me into the room and he closed the door behind him.

I took his mask off quickly before he could react.

"Mark! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU, ARE YOU STUPID!" I screamed at him.

He covered my mouth with his hand and put my arms behind my back.

"Listen to me… I'm so desperate. I need the money."

"Why? You developed you own business and you made so much money!"

"I was laid off a year ago… I couldn't even find a job and I got so desperate that I and Bud decided to rob a bank. But only if you weren't here!"

Mark slams his first against the wall in anger.

"Mark… please let these people go. Please."

"I can't" Mark whispered.

"Then you're a coward." I whispered.

"Don't make me angry… please."

"Does Bud know that I'm your ex-wife?"

"No… I told him that he had to choose you because I had a feeling about you."

"God! I can't believe you're putting me in this damn situation. I haven't still told my ex-boyfriend about you."

"Come on, give my mask back to me and don't say my name except my nickname."

"_FINE._" I scowled.

Mark puts his mask back on and grabs my arm. "I have to be rough with you."

He dragged me back to Bud, who is still arguing with Bill.  
"Damn it! I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

Bud hangs up the phone and kicked something.

"What's going on, Bud?" Mark asked him.

"They said they can give us the money but it's going to take hours to do it."

"I have an idea… take one of the hostages and threaten them outside where the cops can see the person. That's when they realize we are serious."

"Good idea." Bud looks at the hostages then at me.

"I'm taking Isabella." Bud takes my arm roughly and I started to panic. "No, please don't take me!"

I struggle with Bud and Mark stops him. "Bud, what are you doing? I said take one of the hostages, not Isabella!"

"Listen to me, Marc… I'm your boss… I'm the one who came up with the plan so do what I said. Watch the hostages while I take her out. Understand?"

Mark didn't say anything except nodded and looked at me with his sad eyes.

I sob in fear and Bud grabs my neck and walks me to the door. Before we went outside, Bud whispers something into my ear.

"Do not say anything to the cops… or else."

I nodded and he puts his arm around my neck and put the gun to my temple, taking me out.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I heard someone yelling.

"Someone is coming out!"

I rush to see who was coming out and I gasped.

"Oh my god, Isabella!"

The guy was holding the gun to her temple and Isabella was quiet but you could tell that she was scared to death.

I heard someone running behind me and I turned around. It was Mac.

"Mac…" I whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Mac saw Isabella and he paled.

"They want one-hundred million dollars and they want to hurt someone unless we get their money."

"I want my money! If you don't get me my money, I will hurt this woman!" The guy force the gun to her temple some more.

"Alright! Alright! We'll get your money! Just don't hurt the woman!" Bill shouted at the guy.

"If I don't have the money in an hour, I will shoot her. I mean it!"

"Okay, we'll get your money!"

"Sir, we got into the video in the bank!" one of his officers said to Bill.

The guy took Isabella back inside.

"Let's take a look at the video." Bill said to me, and then looked at Mac.

"Mac Taylor, what are you doing here?" Bill asked.

"I know this woman. I just want to make sure she's okay."

Bill nodded and took us to the room where the video is.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

When Bud took me out, there were cops everywhere and they were pointing their guns out at Bud.

I spotted Stella and she looks so sad. Then I saw Mac came up behind Stella and he saw me.

We looked at each other's eyes… the first time I saw Mac since we broke up a month ago. Mac paled as Stella was talking to him.

"I want my money! If you don't get me my money, I will hurt this woman!"

Bill said something to him but I couldn't hear him because of the helicopter flying around.

Bud said something and he forced the gun to my temple and I whimpered.

Then Bud took me inside quickly and locked the door.

"That was great!" Bud smiled creepily at me.

"So?" Mark asked Bud.

"It worked! They are getting our money in an hour… if not. I'm going to hurt her."

"Bud, don't." Mark pleaded to Bud.

"What is the matter with you? You're acting like a wimp! Now, excuse me for a moment with Isabella."

Bud dragged me to the storage room and closes the door.

"Now… what we do have here?" Bud whispers as he caresses my arm. Bud tried to kiss me but I move my face and he ended up kissing my cheek.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Bud smiles as he tries once more.

When he had his eyes closed and leaned towards to me, I kicked him hard in the nuts.

He went down and I ran out to the door but he caught my foot which caused me to fall down.

"BITCH!" He yelled from anger and pain.

He grabbed my neck and hit my face so hard that I tasted blood in my mouth.

I whimpered and he pulled me up so fast that he pushed me hard into the wall where I hit my head.

When Bud got top of me, he tries to unbutton my jeans and I fought against him that he hit me again.

I scream for help but he covered my mouth.

"Now you're going to pay for this, bitch!"

The next thing I heard was a gunshot and he fell against me. I felt something wet and warm pooling against my chest.

I started to whimper when I saw that Bud is dead from the gunshot wound in the back of his head and pushed him off.

I started to cry when I realized that it was Mark who did this. He took off his mask and he was white in the face.

"Mark!" I sobbed. Mark picked me up and held me until I stopped shaking.

"You saved me." I whispered at Mark.

"I couldn't let Bud hurt you… I know I hurt you a long time ago but I couldn't face it if Bud tried to rape you."

"Thank you." I said, walking away with Mark from Bud's body.

I looked down at my chest and there were blood all over my shirt.

The hostages were crying and in shock.

"Marc… you have to let go of the hostages. You can keep me but you have to let them go."

He nodded. The phone rang and I ran over to the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"What happened? We heard the gunshot. Is everybody okay?" Bill asked.

"Uh… Bud is dead. Marc shot him. Okay, I've talked to Marc and he said that he will let go the hostages but he wants me to stay. Okay?"

"That's great… we will tell the officers to hold their fire when the hostages come out."

I hang up the phone and walked in front of everybody.

"Listen, Marc agreed to let you guys go so I want you guys to stand up and walk out of the door calmly."

They stood up and I lead them to the door. They walked out and when the last person left, I saw Isabella and Mac again in the crowd.

I closed the door and lock it.

Mark sat down against the counter and he had his head into his hands.

I joined him.

"Mark?" I whispered. He was sobbing.

"Mark… please look at me."

He looked at me with tears in his eyes and tears running down on his cheeks.

"I just shot him… I just shot him." He said it over again and again.

"Mark… you were trying to protect me."

"Yeah, but I didn't have to go and kill him! Oh god… please forgive me."

I have never seen another side of him before…even when I was married to him.

"Mark… I have never see you like that before… even when I was married to you. It's like… like you have two people inside."

"That day when I hurt you… it wasn't me, I swear. It's like someone overcame me and I didn't know what I was doing until after what I did… I realize that there was something with me. I went to the doctor few days later and he checked me out. He said that because of everything and I was dealing with depression and it caused me to snap. He diagnosed me with Multiple Personality Disorder."

I was shocked.

"Mark… there must be some treatments for Multiple Personality Disorder."

"No, ever since I've lost my job… I couldn't afford paying for therapy anymore. That's why I'm here to get some money. But I guess they're not going to give me money since I killed my partner."

"Give me the gun…I'll walk you out and I promise they won't hurt you."

"You swear?"

"I swear, Mark."

"Isabella… please forgive me."

"Of course… I forgave you a long time ago."

He gave me the gun and I offered my hand out to him. He took it and we stood up.

"Are you ready, Mark?"

He nodded and we come out to the flashing lights and the cops surrounding us.

"Don't hurt him! He's surrendering!" I shouted.

A cop nodded his head and couple of cops ran out to us. I gave the gun to one of them and they put handcuffs on Mark.

I watched them taking away Mark to the police car. I turned around and saw Stella and Mac.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I ran to Isabella after they took Mark away from Isabella. "Isabella!" I exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

When I step back, I took a look on her face. "Isabella..." I whispered, touching her bump which the bruise is starting to show on her forehead gently. She also a nasty cut on the top of her lip. "What happened?"

"Bud did this to me... I kicked him in the groin when he tried to kiss me and he got angry. Marc saved my life."

"Isabella, I know it's Mark."

She looked up in shock. "How did you know?"

"We got into the camera and we saw everything. We even scan their faces and his name came up and that's when I knew you were dealing with your ex-husband."

"Oh god. Does Mac know?"

"No... I haven't told him even he knew that I recognize Mark. Isabella, you need to tell him."

"You mean _now?"_

"No, Bella. I just thank god that you're alright." We hugged once more and I let Isabella go.

* * *

**Mac's POV**

Isabella was walking towards to me and my stomach was full of butterflies. We haven't seen each other since we broke up. I still love her but I didn't even know if she still loves me. When she stopped in front of me... we didn't say anything, we stared at each other.

"Isabella... are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'll be okay... how are you?"

"Relieved."

She nodded again. "Well... it's good to see you in unfortunate situation."

"Me too." I clear my throat. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No...Stella is going to."

I was disappointed but I kept it in.

"Oh... okay."

Stella came up to us.

"Ready, Isabella?"

"Yes, I'm so ready."

"I'll see you later, Mac." Stella said and walked with Isabella to her car.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I finally got home and Stella insisted that I take care of my wounds which I did. When I saw Mac, I was nervous too and I wasn't sure how Mac would respond. To my disappointment, he acted like that we were friends again.

It really hurt my feelings.

Nighttime fall and I was watching TV and holding the ice against my forehead when I heard the doorbell.

I turned off the TV and dumped the ice into the sink before walking to the door.

I opened the door and there was Mac standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Mac." I said in surprise.

"Can I come in?" Mac asked.

"Sure." I let him in and shut the door.

We stood there in awkward silence.

"Mac... what are you doing here?" I asked after a long silence between us.

"Isabella... when I heard that you were inside of the bank in process of robbery, it scared me and I felt so helpless that I couldn't go inside. That's when I realize that you're the one. You are not some girl that I'm dating. I know we broke up but I want to try again and I'll try to be there for you more. Please let me show you how much I love you."

I had tears in my eyes when he finished his speech. I cleared my throat and stood there while I process when he said.

"Mac, I knew you were the one when I was pregnant. You still are the one for me, Mac and I could see us in the future. I want to try again too and I want to show you how much I love you too."

Mac smiled and we hugged affection.

Mac kisses the bruises on my forehead and gently kisses my sore lips.

"We can kiss soon when you're better." Mac said, caressing my cheek.

"I don't care." I kiss him softly which turned into a passionate kiss, with our arms around each other.

* * *

**Sorry about taking too too long... I just started my first semester of college in my second year so I have been busy. This one is longer so you guys can enjoy it. Thank you for all wonderful reviews again.**

**When you are done, please review. :D**


	17. Ch 15: A Gift

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter and this time, you guys will be so excited at the end that you're going to love me! Lol. So please leave a review and I hope you guys will enjoy a fun and safe Labor Day weekend.**

* * *

***6 months later***

**December 2010**

* * *

Ever since that fateful day at the bank, Mac and I are closer now as we were before. Christmas is coming and I am so excited to spend Christmas with Mac.

I have been shopping for Mac for while now and I still do not what to get for Mac. Shopping for your boyfriend is hard!

I was decorating our Christmas tree when Mac came home to our apartment.

I moved in with him when he got his new apartment so we have been living together for about six months.

"Hey, babe." I said cheerfully and we did a quick kiss.

"So, what do you think of our Christmas tree?" I asked and Mac wrapped his arms around my hips.

He had his chin against my shoulder.

"Well, the tree looks very nice. But it's missing something."

I turned around to face him.

"What do you mean that something is missing? I got everything on the tree so we shouldn't have anything missing."

Mac chuckles at me and shook his head. "It's not the tree."

I was confused and then Mac took out a little gift. I gasp excitedly.

"But you'll have to wait until Christmas Day. I just want to put it under the tree."

Mac puts the gift under the tree.

"Oh boy! Our first gift under the tree." I said excitedly. Mac smiled at me.

"You are just like a little kid." Mac teases me.

"I know… I'm like a five years old kid when Christmas is almost here."

Mac chuckles again and we stared at our first Christmas tree in the front of the windows where the snow is starting to fall.

* * *

**Christmas Eve.**

We had just got back from the Messers' Christmas party and I was exhausted from playing with Lucy.

"I'm going to bed now, Mac." I started to walk to the room but Mac stopped me.

"Whoa, Whoa. Don't you want to open your Christmas gift?" Mac had the small gift in his hand.

"You want me to open it now?"

"Yes… unless you want to wait until tomorrow."

"Wait! Okay, I'll open it."

Mac gives it to me and I unwrapped it then I opened the velvet box. I gasp softly. In the box, it reveals silver music note pendent necklace.

"Oh, Mac! It's beautiful."

"Read the back."

I turned the pendent over and read it. "_Life is a song and Love is the music."_

I smiled and looked at Mac. "It's perfect. Thank you."

We kissed and Mac takes the necklace out and put it around my neck.

"Merry Christmas." Mac whispered in my ear and I squeezed his hand that was on my shoulder.

"Do you want to open your gift, Mac?"

"No, I can wait until the morning." I nodded and we walked to our bed.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

After opening our presents, I made breakfast for us and we ate at the table.

"So, what are the plans today?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"No plans today. It will be just us."

"Perfect… a quiet day for us and I can watch the snow falling." I said and looked out of the windows.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could take a walk in the park later in the day."

"I like the idea."

* * *

**Late Afternoon.**

I chose blue skinny jeans with teal sweater. I put on my velvet brown shoes and put on my teal coat.

Mac handed me my white gloves and white hat to keep me warm.

We walked to the park and held hands while we walked on the trail.

I stick my tongue out for the snowflakes and Mac laughed at me.

"It tastes good." I said and started to giggle.

It had stopped snowing and we watched the sunset.

"I love watching sunsets with you." I whispered to Mac while we cuddled on the bench.

"I do too." Mac agrees.

I kept Mac sighing so I got little annoyed.

"Mac, is there something on your mind?"

"Yes, there is but I don't know how to say this."

"Well, say it out loud." I chuckle a little.

"Okay." Mac stood up and pulled me up from the bench.

"Isabella… I remember when I first met you; I thought to myself that she had beautiful eyes. Then when you sang and smiled at me, you gave me butterflies in my stomach. As the months passed, I fell in love with you each day and I still do. I love your smile and your silliness. You brought happiness into my life and I want to have that every day for the rest of my life. You are the love of my life and my future. I love you and I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Mac takes something out of his pocket and held it in his hand.

He got down on his knee in the freezing snow and looked up to me.

"Isabella, will you be my wife?" He says as he open the box to reveal the ring.

Tears came to my eyes and I took a deep breath.

"I need the answer now because I can't feel my knee."

I laughed at him.

"Yes, I will marry you, Mac. I will marry you." I laughed again as he got up and kisses me passionately.

He takes my left glove off and puts the ring on my ring finger.

We kissed again and Mac smiled at me.

"By the way, everybody is here."

"What…?" I said as Mac pointed out in one direction.

I gasped and started to laugh when I realized that Stella, Adam, Flack, Sid, Hawkes, Lindsay and Danny with Lucy in their arms was there and they all were smiling at us.

"Oh my god, Mac! I can't believe you did this!" I laugh in enjoyment. "They wanted to see our proposal." Mac said.

Everybody walked to us and congratulated us.

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you too, Isabella."

We kissed again in front of the group and Stella took the pictures of our engagement.

As we kissed, it started to snow again.

It was the most beautiful and perfect proposal.

* * *

***SQUEALS!* Mac proposed! Yay! So leave a review when you are done. Thanks again!**


	18. Ch 16: Broken Hearts

**I am back with another chapter… thanks for a review from the last chapter. I hope you will not get mad when you get to the end. :D**

* * *

**3 Months later: March 2011**

Ever since Mac and I got engaged, I have been busy planning for our wedding. We set our wedding date, which will be on June 23, 2011.

I have already asked Stella to be my maid of honor and Lindsay to be my bridesmaid and they agreed.

So today, I met Lindsay and Stella for lunch. Lindsay had brought along Lucy, which I was happy about because I love Lucy as if she was my daughter.

We talked about everything including the wedding.

"I haven't got to the wedding dresses yet." I say, looking at my wedding planner book.

"You have plenty of time to get the wedding dress." Stella said.

"I know… I am just so excited about the wedding. I just can't wait to marry my love of my life." I started to laugh when Lindsay and Stella made faces.

"It's cheesy, I know." I say, writing something down in my wedding planner book.

"No, we're so happy for you." Lindsay say, picking up fussing Lucy from the stroller.

"Hey Lucy, what's the matter?" I say to Lucy, who is starting to scream.

"It's her teeth. It has been bothering her for couple of days now."

"Aww… Lucy is not a happy girl today." I said as Lindsay puts the teething ring in Lucy's mouth.

"What are you thinking about?" Stella asked when she saw me thinking.

"I was trying to imagine what our son would look like if he was alive today."

"I'm sorry for asking." Stella says but I stopped her from apologizing.

"No, it's okay. I know that I will have another baby but sometimes I would dream about my baby boy. Lindsay, you are so lucky to have a beautiful daughter and I know that she is going to be great."

Lindsay smiled and kissed Lucy's head. "Thank you."

I smiled back and we went back to our normal conversation.

* * *

After we ate our lunch, I was paying our tab when I mentioned that I was going to meet Mac for coffee at his office.

"So Stella, I will see you at the office."

Stella nodded and left. I gave Lindsay a hug goodbye and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek.

I walked to the Starbucks couple of blocks down and got me a latte and Mac a black coffee.

I took a cab on the way to the office. When I got there, I took the stairs to get a little exercise to the fifth floor where Mac's office is.

I walked past the lab where Adam waved at me and I waved back. The blinds were closed in Mac's office and that was usual for him to have them closed when he is on a phone call or whatever.

I entered in Mac's office without knocking and I stopped in my tracks.

My smile fell down and I dropped our coffee to the floor.

Mac is in the chair with a woman on top of him, kissing him and rocking him. She has a long brunette hair from what I can tell on her back.

My stomach turned and I could not say anything.

I was very quiet for five minutes before I finally could say something.

"How could you, Mac?" I whispered. They stopped quickly and turned quickly to see who it was.

Mac was shocked and so was the woman.

Mac pushed the woman off him and stood up, fixing his belt.

"Isabella…" Mac whispered. He couldn't say anything and the woman was putting her skirt back on.

They stared at me.

"You son of bitch!" I spat at him and ran out of the door.

I knew Mac was chasing me because I could hear him behind me.

There was a crowd in the elevator so I shouted.

"Hold the doors, please!" I managed to get into the elevator and the doors closed on Mac running to me.

"Everything alright, Miss?" A stranger asked me.

I had to catch my breath from running and from pain and anger.

"Yes, everything is fine… I'm just running late for work." I lied.

I got off the elevator and ran outside.

I caught a cab and asked him to take me to Stella's apartment. When I got to Stella's apartment, I gave the man a tip and ran inside.

I took my key chain and looked for Stella's key until I found hers. She gave me a copy of her key a year ago when she had to go on a trip and she needed someone to take care of her plants.

I went inside and locked the door. I took off my wedge boots and threw them across the floor in anger.

"Damn it, Mac! Why?" I yell and fell down sobbing.

"Oh god!" I whimpered.

I jumped when I heard my cell phone ringing so I looked into my purse and took the phone out.

I looked at the Id and pressed "Ignore." It was Mac trying to call me. I decided to turn off my phone since I knew Mac would be trying to call me.

I felt my engagement ring so I looked at it and cried. After I got all my anger and tears out, I took my ring off and put it in my purse.

I made myself to stand up and put the shoes in the corner so Stella would not trip over them.

I decided to borrow Stella's pajamas and took a long shower.

After my nice shower, I turned on her TV and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

I looked into her freezer and realized that she has a huge container of chocolate ice cream. I take the spoon and took them with me to the living room where I can watch TV on the couch.

I ate all of the ice cream and I still felt empty. I threw away the empty container and got another pint of ice cream.

I was still eating ice cream when Stella came in and saw me.

The look on her face told me that she knew what happened.

I stared at her and started to cry.

"Isabella… it's okay." Stella came over to me and took the ice cream away from me.

She takes the pillow from the couch and put it on her lap. I lay my head down on her pillow and cried while she caressed my head.

"It's okay, baby. Everything is going to be fine." She kisses my temple and continued caress my head.

After crying for so long, I did not have any tears left to spare anymore so I sit up.

"You can spend the night if you want to."

"I can't face Mac right now so yeah, I would like to."

Stella nodded and we hugged.

"I'll get the blanket so you can sleep on the couch."

I nodded. She went to the closet, got the blanket, and gave it to me.

"Good night, sweetie." Stella kisses my head.

"Good night, Stella."

I went to sleep exhausted and heartbroken.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to Stella talking on the phone heatedly. When she saw me, she mouthed to me "_Mac."_

I shook my head and covered my head with blanket.

"Look, Mac. She does not want to talk to you now. I am sorry. I have to go now. Bye."

She walked over to me and sat down next to my legs.

"Isabella, I was thinking that maybe you could stay with me for couple of days until you find your own place."

I removed the blanket from my head. "Thanks, Stella. Do me a favor."  
"What?"

"When you are with Mac, I need you to make sure he stays at the office while I go back to our… I mean his now apartment and get my stuff."

"Well, do you want Lindsay to help you?"

"No, it'll be fine. I can do it."

I clear my throat and kept tears from coming.

"Okay… I have to go now. Call me when you get back."

I nodded and she hugged me one more time before she left for work.

I took another long shower and put my clothes on that I had wore yesterday.

I took my keys and my wallet so I will not have to carry my purse with me.

I took a cab and rode to his apartment.

I got into his apartment and looked around in sadness.

I straightened up and walked to the bedroom where I took out my suitcases and packed.

When I got everything, I looked around to double check.

There is a picture of us together on my old dresser and I picked it up.

I put the picture frame down on the dresser and put my engagement ring next to it. I grabbed my suitcases and put them out in the hall.

I went inside one more time, took the copy key for Mac's apartment off my key chain, and put it down on the kitchen counter.

I closed the door and walked out with my suitcases… not knowing if I could go back together with Mac.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. *Whimpers* But I'll be back with more chapters so please let me know how do you like the story so far. Remember please push the review button. :)**


	19. Ch 17: 24 hours

**Hello! I am back! I am so so sorry that I was gone forever... I feel so bad. Life and school was in my way so I couldn't write chapters until this christmas break. So I am so glad to be back! I wanted to give you guys a christmas gift tonight. I hope you'll enjoy it and there is a shocking ending so don't kill me... please. lol. If you leave a review, I will post another chapter up probably on Sunday. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Hanukah... I know I'm forgetting something... So, sorry if I missed something. Thank you again! and Welcome, new readers! :)**

**

* * *

**

***A week later***

I moved in with Stella for temporarily until I can find my own place. I have not spoken to Mac since that horrible day and I have been avoiding his phone calls and his e-mails.

Stella kept telling me that I should go see him and talk to him but I don't want to. I am still angry and hurt by his betrayal. I think Stella is secretly hoping that I will go back to him but I don't think that I can give him a chance. I have lost trust in him. I know I sound like a bitch but I do not think I can take so much pain anymore.

Therefore, this morning, I woke up from Stella's couch and went into her room to see if she was home but she was not.

I did not have worry about Stella because sometimes her job brings her out like three or four in the morning. This week, I did not have to work because of the spring break.

Due to my boredom, I decided to clean her apartment. I heard the door open in the middle of cleaning process so I stopped what I was doing and I came out to the living room.

"Stella?" I said and she jumped in the air, shutting the door.

"OH! You scared me… I was hoping that you would be still sleeping."

"Um… it's ten in the morning… and you're still in the same outfit from yesterday… oh my god. Stella!"

I started to giggle when she blushed.

"Okay, who was it?"

She started to stammer and tried to walk away but I stopped her.

"Come on, Stella! Who is it?"

"OH god…. Okay, you have to promise me that you will not tell anybody. Please."

"Okay, I promise that I will not tell anyone. I cross my heart and hope to die." I say, making a cross over my heart.

"Uh… (Sighs)… I slept with Adam."

"What? Wait… you slept with Adam? Adam from work… the computer nerd and sweet Adam?"

"Yes."

"Wow…" I cleared my throat. "So was the sex good?"

"Isabella!"

"Hey, I'm just curious… don't get mad at me!"

"I'm not mad… I'm just shocked at you."

"Okay… why did you do it with Adam then?"

"It was just one night stand… we kind of just did it."

"Well… are you going to date Adam or something like that?"

"No… I don't want ruin my friendship with Adam."

I roll my eyes in the air. "Stella… here is a fact: almost every girl says that… like me when I first met Mac…." I say sadly.

"Look, I know. I'm sorry but I just don't know what to do now… oh my god." Stella shook her head and put her head in her hands.

"Stella, don't worry. I'm sure you guys will work it out."

"But it is so embarrassing and awkward… I mean we work together for god's sake!"

"Then you should have thought of that before you slept with Adam."

"Okay, I don't need to hear that from you now, Isabella."

"Okay; again, I'm sorry but you need to hear it. Thank god I am not in your situation." I mumbled the last sentence.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Now, go take a shower and I will wash the clothes. Deal?"

"Okay, thanks." Stella said and walked into her bathroom.

I took my laundry and her laundry and went downstairs to do laundry.

When I was done with the laundry, I came back upstairs with the fresh laundry. When I walked into her apartment, Stella was on her cell phone.

"Alright, I will be there." Stella closed her cell phone.

"What's going on, Stell?"

"Another murder… I got to go."

"Okay." Stella kissed me on my cheek and left.

My cell phone began to ring so I put down the laundry baskets and ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl! How are you?" Samantha asked.

"I'm doing alright… just trying to move on."

"You know what I was thinking? I was thinking that we should have a girls' night tonight. We can all dress up and go to the club. What do you think of that?"  
"That sounds good. Oh shoot, I have to go. I have a haircut appointment." I say , looking at the clock.

"Oh, I'll see you later! Bye!"

I grabbed my purse and walked to the haircut shop.

"Hi honey." My hairdresser said and gave me cheek kisses. "So honey, what kind of haircut do you need?" He said.

"Well, I was thinking about dying my hair and cutting my hair short… about above my shoulders."

"Sounds good, honey. What color do you want to dye your hair?"

I looked in the mirror. My hair is golden brown and I have highlights in it.

"Um, I want to get rid of the highlights and the hair color I want is dark chocolate."

"Ohh, that's sexy, especially your hair texture is wavy and thick."

I giggled. "Alright, let's do it!" He says, taking my hand and led me to the hair washer.

After spending two hours in the hairdresser shop, he turned my chair around to the mirror area.

I gasped at the mirror. "WOW!" I said, touching my hair.

"Girl, you look great!" He said, fixing my hair.

"I love the hair color. It is great! Thanks honey!" I exclaimed and gave him a friendly hug.

I paid for my haircut and was walking on the way home when a dress caught my eye.

I must have stared at it for about five minutes when someone from the store came out.

"Are you interested in the dress?" the sales associate asked.

"Um… yeah. I would like to try it on."

She led me inside and put me in the dressing with the dress. "Please let me know if you need my help or you want to buy the dress."

I nodded and she left me alone.

The dress is multicolored ombre sequin one shoulder. Therefore, I tried it on and zipped it up on the side.

"Hmm." I say to myself, checking myself out in the mirror.

I like how the dress looked on me so I decided to buy it for the girls' night tonight.

I came home and got ready for the girls' night. I put on the dress, my blue heels, and my blue double drop earrings.

I did the smokey look for my eyes and nude color for my lips.

My girls arrived on time and we took the cab to the club where we got our drinks and danced all night.

After dancing and flirting with men all night, my girls were ready to go home. I was not ready because I wanted to be out and try to not think about Mac so I decided to go the bar to drink some more.

* * *

**At the bar**

I arrived at the twenty-four hours bar and grabbed my stool. I was already tipsy from the club and I wanted to drink some more.

I was on my second beer when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and it was Flack.

"Oh, hi Flack." I said and he sat down next to me. I could tell he was already wasted because Flack was swinging a little bit and I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"I would like some more beer, please." Flack said to the bartender. "Look, sir. That's enough for you tonight."

Flack started to argue with the bartender and I cut in. "Sir, I'll make sure that he'll get home safely. Meanwhile, just give the beer to him so he won't bother you anymore… please." I asked nicely.

He nodded and gave it to Flack.

"Thanks, Bella. What did you do that for?"

"Because you're my friend. In addition, I hate fights. I cannot stand it when someone starts the fight."

Flack chuckles and took a sip of the beer. He looked at me down and up.

"You look too nice for the bar. Why?"

"I just came from the club… my girlfriends wanted to go home and I didn't so I decide to come here and drink my beer."

I ordered another beer and took a sip of my third beer.

"I'm sorry about Mac and you. It's a shame."

"Mac is the reason why I'm here drinking. I just want to forget everything."

We continued talking and we started to flirt.

I would giggle at what he would say and he would keep touching my thigh.

Our bartender cut us off so we decided to take the cab together.

Flack gave me his jacket because it was chilly outside.

When we went outside, I stumble over my feet and Flack caught me in his arms.

We laughed so hard and when we stopped, Flack was looking into my eyes. He sweeps my stray hair and tucked it in behind my ear gently.

Finally, he leaned down and kissed me. We kept kissing until Flack stopped me and flagged down the cab.

We get into the cab and he tells the driver the address of his place. When we got there, Flack hands the driver twenty dollars and does not wait for the change.

We spill out of the taxi, kissing more on the sidewalk. Then we went in the elevator and we kiss more on the way to the fifth floor. He pressed me against the elevator walls and my hands are on the back of his head.

We stop kissing and walked quickly to his door. Flack almost dropped his keys when I started to kiss his neck.

He finally opened his door and he picked me up, closing the door with his foot. We undress each other quickly and he throws me on his unmade bed.

The next thing I know, we are having sex.

* * *

**:0... OMG. :)... leave a review.. please... so that way I know ppl didn't give up on me.. ;P**


	20. Ch 18: Confessions

**Hello! Sorry for being late but I was recovering from Christmas weekend so I got a chance to put this up today. I hope ya'll had great holidays. Thanks again.

* * *

****The next morning**

I woke up to the sound of someone's cell phone ringing and looked around. I heard him grunts and knocked the phone off the dresser, which stopped the annoying ring tone that was hurting my ears. I turn over slowly and saw his sculpted back.

I could not remember whom I had just slept with so I slowly peeked over his body and saw Flack's face.

I moved back to the same spot I was in before and put my hand on my forehead.

"Oh shit." I whispered and continued to curse at myself.

Flashbacks of our sex came quickly from last night and my stomach dropped to the floor when I realized what I had done.

I slowly got up from the bed and went to find my clothes but I could not find them.

After no success of finding my clothes, I decided to borrow his fresh shirt and his clean briefs until I could find my clothes. I was putting on his blue long sleeves shirt and green stripes briefs when Flack interrupted me.

"So, you're stealing my clothes?" Flack mumbled to my back and I froze. I squeak a little bit and still had my back towards to his face.

"Well, why aren't you not looking at me? Hello?" Flack teased.

I turned around and his face paled. He started to stammer then said: "Isabella! What are you doing here?"

I put my hand on my hip and gave him a look that would say; "_Are you kidding me now?"_

"We had sex together last night, Flack."

"WHAT? No, you've got to be kidding me. There is no way that we had sex last night."

"Then explain to me that why I woke up in your bed naked this morning and cannot find my clothes? Hmm?"

Flack took a peak under his bed sheets. "OH MAN! We did have sex… ugh!" He groaned and plumped back on his back.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said! Ugh!"

Flack sighed heavily and sat up.

"Look, I'll help you find your clothes." Flack said and he was about to get up naked when I stopped him.

"Flack! Please don't get up… just put on something so I won't see you naked." I said, looking away.

I heard him chuckle nervously and snapped on his underwear.

"This is very, very awkward now." He says as he was looking for my clothes.

"Yep, I agree with you." I said and found my shoes.

I heard Flack clearing his throat and he was holding my black bra with lacy underwear out to me. I took them and tucked them under my arms while carrying my dress and shoes to the bathroom.

When I was getting dressed, Flack knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I said, using Flack's hairbrush to brush my hair.

"Um, I'm making coffee and dry toast…do you want me make you some too?"

"Yes, please. Thanks." His footsteps faded away from the door and I look at myself in the mirror.

"What a slut…" I said, referring to my messing makeup and realized that I got some hickeys on my neck.

"Just great."

I took his washcloth and washed my makeup off. I may look clean and innocent outside now but I feel so dirty and guilty inside.

I came out and Flack had my coffee and toast ready for me.

"Thanks, Flack." I say, taking a bite of my toast.

"You're welcome. Now what are we going to do about this… this situation?"

I sigh heavily and pondered for a minute. "Honestly, Flack, I want to pretend that last night never happened but it doesn't work that way…unfortunately."

"I agree with you, Isabella. I still think that we should discuss this though."

I sigh heavily again. "I know why I had sex with you last night. It was because I wanted to hurt Mac by sleeping with you but that made me feel worse now after this. You were my friend and Jessica, god rest her soul, would say this to me: "Girl, you made a stupid decision" if she was here right now. It is okay if you want to hate me for using you or want not to talk to me ever again. I am so sorry for this."

I put my head down, not wanting to see his reaction.

Flack chuckles and lift my chin up with his finger. "I understand why you did it. I will tell you why I did it with you. It was because you happened to be there for me and I was lonely. You can say that I wanted to have someone with me. I am sorry for using you so I would not be alone. God, I miss Jessica." His voice breaks and he immediately covered his eyes.

I stood up and went to his back. I put my arms around him.

"Flack, I miss her too. Please don't cry. I am sure that she wants you to be happy for once. I know that you are still in love with her and you feel like you can't move on but I know we both can move on by remembering Jessica and live for her. I will always have wonderful memories of Jessica and she is part of you for rest of your life. It takes time, Flack. It takes time…"

Flack turns around and he smiles at me with misty blue eyes. "You're right… Thank you."

We hugged each other tightly for few minutes when the loud knocking on his door startled us.

"Are you expecting anyone?" I whispered to Flack

He shook his head.

The loud knocking occurred again this time with someone's voice that I swore it stopped my heart for a minute.

"Flack! Hey, Flack! Open the door!" Mac shouted.

"Oh my god… I have to get out. Flack?" I whisper to Flack.

Flack clears his throat and responded to Mac's furious voice.

"Just a second, I need to put on my clothes!"

Flack leads me to the window and opens it. "Now, climb down and you should be able to get the cab. Here's my coat."

I put on his coat and thanked him. I climb out of the window, climbed down on the long ladder until I got to the ground and ran out to the sidewalks.

I flag down a cab and drove back to Stella's apartment.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please leave a review. Thanks again! :)**


	21. Ch 19: A New Discovery

**Back with another chapter! :) I hope you'll like it. Credits to "Slow Me Down" By Emmy Rossum.

* * *

****Stella's Apartment**

When I got to her door, I took off my shoes so I would not make any noise and took out the key.

When I went inside, there was no sign of Stella so I tiptoe to my bathroom because I was feeling sick due to the hangover.

I look into the medicine cabinet and found Pepto-Bismol. I took it and waited until I felt better. I decided to run because I had so many thoughts running though my mind so I got dressed for running.

I grabbed my I-pod and turned on the music, running from Stella's apartment to Madison Square Park. After an hour in the Madison Square Park, I ran back to Stella's apartment. As I ran, the last song came up and it matched exactly how I felt about everything lately:

_"Rushing and racing  
and running in circles  
Moving so fast, I'm forgetting my purpose  
Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning  
Getting nowhere_

My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic  
Pace of the world  
I just wish I could stop it  
Try to appear like I've got it together  
falling apart

Save me  
Somebody take my hand, and lead me  
Slow me down  
Don't let love pass me by  
Just show me how  
'Cause I'm ready to fall  
Slow me down  
Don't let me live a lie  
Before my life flies by  
I need you to slow me down

Sometimes I fear that I might disappear  
In the blur of fast forward I falter again  
Forgetting to breathe, I need to sleep  
getting nowhere

All that I've missed I see in the reflection  
Passed me while I wasn't paying attention  
Tired of rushing, racing and running  
falling apart

Tell me  
Oh won't you take my hand and lead me  
Slow me down  
Don't let love pass me by  
Just show me how  
'Cause I'm ready to fall  
Slow me down  
Don't let me live a lie  
Before my life flies by  
I need you to slow me down

_Just show me  
slow me down, slow me down_

The noise of the world is getting me caught up  
Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it  
Just need to breathe, somebody please  
Slow me down"

The song ended just as I arrived at Stella's door. I was panting heavily when I walked in and Stella was surprised to see me.

"Hey, where have you—"Stella starts to ask me a question but she stopped because she saw my new haircut.

"You cut your hair… and you dyed your hair!"

I laugh at her reaction. "Why? You don't like it?"

"Oh, no. It is very different of you. I like it."

I giggle then thanked her.

"Now, back to the subject. Where were you last night? I was concerned about you." Stella says as she sat down on her couch.

I took a deep breath and took off my I-pod off my arm.

"I had girls' night last night and had little bit too much of drink so I slept over at a friend's house." Part of it was true but I did not want to tell her that I had slept with Flack due to the fear that she might freak out.

"Oh. But why did you not call me? I was worried."

"Oh Stella. I am sorry but you were working on a late shift and I did not want to bother you. Now, I'm going to hit the shower."

Before she could say anything, I went to the bathroom and shut the door.

When I finished with the shower, I begin to dry my hair with the hair dryer. I was almost finished when Stella knocked on the door.

"I'm almost done!"

"No, I don't need the bathroom. Your old landlord is on the phone and he wants to talk to you."

I was surprised that he called me so I opened the door and Stella handed me the phone.

"Thanks, Stella. Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello, Isabella. This is Mr. Johnson."

"Yes, Mr. Johnson. I was surprised to hear that you called me. By the way, how did you get this number?"

"Oh, I remembered your friend so I called her to look for you… and you just happened to be here." Mr. Johnson chuckled. "Now, the reason I called was because your apartment has become available again and it's the same price."

"Oh, that's great!" I silently jump in joy.

"So you do want the apartment?"

"Yes, I do. I have been looking for a place to live and no luck. So I am so glad you called about that!"

"You can move in this Saturday."

I thought to myself, "_Two days from today."_

"Mr. Johnson, that sounds great. I will have to call the movers to take my furniture out of the storage but thank you so much for calling me. I appreciate it. "

"No problem, Miss Whitney. See you on Saturday."

"You too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and started to jump in the air excitedly.

"Whoa, what is going on?" Stella asked, laughing at me.

"That was Mr. Johnson. My old apartment has become available again so I am moving back! Whoo!"

I jumped again.

"Oh, really? Well, I'll miss having you around here."

"Stella, I don't think you'll miss my miserable self." I say jokily and we laughed together.

"Well, it's the first time I've seen you smile since Mac."

"Yeah… I just realized that now."

Stella hugged me and whispered into my ear.

"I wish you a lot of good luck and happiness."

I smiled silently and whispered back. "Thanks, Stella."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

_Sunday, April 25, 2011_

My 29th birthday was on the 20th but I could not celebrate it until today. I met Stella and Lindsay for my birthday lunch.

"I can't believe that you are twenty-nine years old today!" Stella says to me as she pours me a glass of champagne.

"Ugh, please don't remind me. I still feel like I am twenty-five years old."

"I agree. When I had turned eighteen years old, I felt like I was still 16 years old." Lindsay said.

I giggled with Lindsay and Stella.

"Now, how is my Lucy bug?" I asked Lindsay.

"She is doing great. My baby is turning one next month."

"I can still remember it when she was born. Ugh, babies grow so fast."

"I agree. " Lindsay said.

I stood up and was about to walk away when Stella said something.

"Where are you going again?"

"What do you think? Bathroom."

"Now, this is the fourth time that you're going to bathroom again."

"I can't help it; I just got to go pee."

I went to the bathroom and came back to the sight of Lindsay and Stella in a serious discussion. They stopped talking when I came back.

"Hey, what's the secret?" I teased, sitting down.

"I was just telling Stella how I kept going to the bathroom when I was pregnant with Lucy. I mean, it just remind of that."

I started to laugh until I realize that they were serious.

"You guys, there is no way that I'm pregnant. At all."

"But last week, you told me that you thought you had twenty-four hours stomach flu. I mean first, you were sick and now you have to go to the bathroom every ten minutes. I mean that fits the pregnancy symptoms." Lindsay said.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I still don't think I'm pregnant. Thank you for your concern, Lindsay."

"I'm just saying, you know."

We moved on from the subject and discussed about other things.

When I came back from the lunch, Lindsay's pregnancy topic was still on my mind.

"Oh, damn it. I'll just buy the pregnancy test to prove Lindsay wrong." I said to myself aloud.

I took my wallet out and walked outside next door to the drug store.

I brought two pregnancy tests just in case the first test does not work.

I came back and did not take the tests right away because I got distracted doing something.

By the time I was able to get ready for the test, it was already dark outside.

When I turned on my bathroom light, it went out.

"Damn it."

I went into to get the little stool and the new bulb.

I put the stool under the light and put the new bulb down.

I stood on the stool trying to unscrew the broken bulb.

Somehow, I lost my footing and fell down on my foot, twisting my ankle.

"OW!" I shouted from the pain in my ankle.

"Oh god." I whispered.

I try to walk but my ankle hurts so bad that I sat down and looked at my ankle.

It looks swollen. I reached my phone and dialed the number.

"This is Hawkes."

"Hey, Hawkes."

"Hey! How are you?"

"Not so good. I fell down and I think I sprained my ankle. Can you come over to look at my ankle? Or take me to the doctor?"

"No, I'll come by and take look at it. Just stay right there and don't move okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

"See ya."

I lay down on the couch and kept my ankle up with ice on it.

I heard knocking on the door and shouted to Hawkes to come in.

Hawkes came in with his first aid bag.

"Okay, please sit up with your ankle on the pillow."

I did what he said and he examined my ankle with his hands.

"Stop, stop, stop. It hurts!" I hissed from pain.

"Sorry. Luckily, it is not broken. What I am going to do is to put the ace wrap on it and you need to put ice on it every twenty minutes. "

I nodded and he wrapped my ankle.

"Now, what happened?"  
Hawkes made himself comfortable on the couch next to me.

"I was trying to change the light bulb in the bathroom and I just lost my balance."  
"Well, let me change the light bulb for you."

"Aw, you would? Thanks."

He changed the light bulb for me.

"Now, is there anything else you need before I leave?"

"Yeah, I need your help to walk me to the bathroom. I need to use it."

He helped me up and walked me to the bathroom. I shut the door and limped to the counter where the tests are.

I took one out and peed on the stick.

I put the test down on the counter and washed my hands while I waited for the results.

It felt like five hours while I was waiting.

When it was time for the results, I picked it up nervously and took a deep breath.

I looked at it and gasped softly.

The two lines came up on the test.

"It's positive…" I whispered.

Two knocks on the door. "Hey, is everything okay?" Hawkes asked behind the door.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm coming." I said, throwing away the test.

Hawkes helped me to the couch and offered me the medicine, which I declined.

"I can deal with pain. I just don't like to take a pill, that's all."

"Okay, call me in the morning."

I nodded and he left.

I started to cry softly because I am pregnant and Flack may be the father of my baby.

* * *

**Holy Sh**! She could be pregnant with Flack's baby! or is it? :D Please leave a review! Thanks again!**


	22. Ch 20: A Surprise

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter and I hope you'll like it. :)

* * *

****A week later: May 3, 2011**

My ankle healed three days later last week and I tried to get an appointment with Dr. Smith, who treated my last pregnancy but could not get the appointment until today.

Right after school, I took a cab to the same hospital and it brought back many memories. It brought back the day that Jessica died and the same day that I lost my first-born.

I walked into the waiting room and signed in my name. The nurse in the front told me that Dr. Smith would be right there with me in a minute.

I sat down and waited for Dr. Smith.

"How far along are you?" the pregnant woman asked, sitting next to me.

"I don't know for sure… but I think I'm about two weeks. You?"

I asked, looking at her full belly.

"Oh, I'm due in two weeks. I can't wait to meet my son."

I smiled at her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

I nodded.

Dr. Smith came in the door and called my name.

"That's me," I say, standing up.

"Hey… I wish you good luck," The woman said.

"Thanks. You too."

She smiled at me.

I walked with Dr. Smith into the exam room and sat on the exam table.

"Ms. Whitney… how are you? It's been a long time since I last saw you."

I chuckle and nodded my head.

"Yes, it has been a long time. I'm doing really well."

"Okay, so what can I help you with?" She said and sat down on her stool with the board clip in her arms.

"I took a pregnancy test last week and it came up positive. I don't know how far along I am but I think I'm about two weeks."

"Okay, we'll do the urine test just to be sure that you are pregnant. Now, when was the last time you had your full period… not spotting or anything like that?"

"Well, I remember having my period in March."

"Okay, I have a chart that can tell me when you conceived and the due date. However, we will do that later after you take the urine test." Dr. Smith handed me a cup for my urine.

"Thanks… where is the bathroom?"

Dr. Smith showed me where the bathroom was and I went in there.

After I was done, I passed the cup to the nurse and came back to the exam room.

Few minutes later, Dr. Smith came back with the results.

"Well, you were right. You are pregnant. Congratulations." She smiles and sat down on the same stool.

"Thanks."

"Okay, what was the first day of your last period?"

I gave her the date and she looked it up.

"Okay, the baby was conceived around March so your estimate due date is December 23, 2011."

I got confused by the due date.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, we as doctors try to estimate the due dates and sometimes it's correct and sometimes it's wrong. Now, let's do the ultrasound to check on your baby."

I lay down on the table and unbuttoned my jeans, moving my shirt up.

She put gel on my stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine.

"Okay, let's see…" she whispered, looking at the screen.

She smiled and turned the screen towards to me.

"Here is the baby." Dr. Smith says as she pointed at the baby.

I gasped softly at the sight of my baby.

"I measured the baby and since the due date is December 23, 2011. You are about seven weeks or two months."

"What!"

"Whoa, calm down. Are you okay?" She saw my face turning white from shock.

"Um, no!"

"Okay, take a deep breath." She instructed me because I was hyperventilating.

It took me a couple of minutes to calm down.

"I'm sorry." I kept saying to Dr. Smith and she waved my apologies away.

"Please don't apologize… I guess it's a surprise for you."

I nodded and she looked at the screen one more time before looking back at me.

"I can see the baby's heartbeat. Now, do you want the picture?"

"Of course. Thanks again."

"You're welcome." She said, typing in the code to print the picture.

She handed me the picture and the prenatal vitamins.

"Now, please don't hesitate to call me if you have questions or concerns."

"Alright, thank you."

We shook hands and I went to the front desk to make another appointment for next month.

When I entered in the waiting room, I saw Stella and Danny interviewing someone at the front desk.

"_Shit." _I thought to myself.

Luckily, they did not see me so I passed them quietly.

Just when I was about to leave the room, I heard Danny saying my name.

I turned quickly to see if Danny saw me and he did, indeed.

He was smiling and waved at me.

I panicked and ran out of the door.

I ran to the elevator and started to push the "down" button frantically.

When the doors opened, I got in quickly and pushed the "close" button repeatedly.

Just when I thought that I was able to leave, Danny stopped the doors from closing and went inside.

"Damn it, Danny!" I cursed aloud.

Danny was breathing heavily then recovered from running.

"Now, what the hell is wrong with you? You know me."

I grunted in frustration.

"I didn't want to talk to you or Stella. Now, go back to Stella. I'm sure she's confused." I said, about to push the "open" button when Danny stopped me.

"No, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you, Danny. It's none of your business."

"Damn it, it is. You were Mac's fiancée."

"Well, guess what? He is not anymore, thanks to his cheating self!"

I pushed the down button quickly and the elevator starts to move.

"Come on, Isabella. This is getting ridiculous. Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because it is personal and I can't tell you anyway!"

Danny groans in frustration.

The elevator doors opened and I started to walk out quickly but Danny tried to grab my arm but ended up grabbing my purse, which fell off and items spilled out of the bag.

"Damn it, Danny! UGH!" I bend down to put the items back in my bag and I had forgotten about the prenatal vitamins and the ultrasound picture, which Danny is holding now.

Danny was staring at them then looked at me.

"You're pregnant, aren't you? That's why you're here."

I grabbed them from Danny and shoved them in the bag.

"I'm not going to answer that question." I spat and started to walk away in anger when Danny stopped me with his hand.

"Please stop, Isabella. You need to tell me what is going on. We are friends, remember? You're practically godmother of my daughter."

My anger was replaced with sadness. "Okay… I will tell you what is going on. If we can talk in a private place somewhere."

Danny nodded and called Stella to let her know that he got something to do.

We went to the café, which was next door to the hospital.

Danny ordered himself a coffee and I ordered myself a bottle of water.

I sighed heavily.

"Now, what is going on?" Danny said gently.

"You're right. I am pregnant."

Danny sighed heavily. "Who's the father?"

"You see… I took a pregnancy test last week and I got upset because I thought that the baby was someone else's but it turned out that I was wrong today."

Danny frowned at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, Danny. " I sighed heavily again. "Mac is the father."

The look of his face was shocked.

"_What?"_

"Exactly. That's what I said when the doctor told me that I am two months along instead of two weeks."

"Wow… so are you going to tell Mac?"

"Danny… I don't know if I'm going to keep the baby."

"Why not?"

"Because since me and Mac are not together… I can't be a single mother."

"You won't be alone if you tell Mac. I mean, he can help you to raise the baby."

"Danny, I don't know anymore. I'm lost right now."

Danny sighed sadly.

"Look, Danny. I know you are friends with Mac and Mac is the godfather of Lucy. But do not tell him about me until I have decided what I want to do with the baby. And I'll tell Mac when I'm ready to see him."

"It's his child, not only yours. He created this," Danny pointed at my tummy and I put my hand on my stomach.

"I know…" I whispered.

"Then don't deny his rights."

"Well, I'm not at all."

"Yes, you are, Bella. Anyway, Lucy's birthday is coming up on Friday and Lindsay is going to invite everybody including you and Mac."

I stifled my groan from coming out when I heard his name mentioned.

"You know that you have to go for Lucy, Bella. Just do it for her."

"Do I have to speak to Mac?"

"Just be nice to Mac… just say "Hello", "How are you?" and "Goodbye." That's all you have to say to Mac."

"Okay, fine. I'll just be nice to him for once."

"Well, that's good," Danny beamed. "Now, please call me if you need anything."

I nodded and we hugged.

We walked away from each other, I going to home and Danny going back to work.

* * *

**:0... Isabella is pregnant with Mac's! OH dear... Danny is so sweet to be there for her... Next chapter will be up sometimes tomorrow or so. Thanks for reading my story and please leave a review, thank you. **


	23. Ch 21:Lucy's Birthday Party Part 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter and I hope you'll like it. :)

* * *

**

**May 6, 2011**

Today is Lucy's birthday so after work, I went to the store to buy Lucy's presents and got her the magical tea set and a vanity set for her bath time.

After doing some shopping for Lucy, I got home quickly to change into a comfortable maxi dress and comfortable shoes since I was wearing heels all day.

I got into the taxi and gave the driver Lindsay and Danny's home address. The driver drove me there and gave him a nice tip because I was in a great mood.

I got to their door and knocked on the door. Danny opened the door and he smiled at me.

"Hey you!" Danny exclaimed, hugging me.

"Hey, Danny. Here are Lucy's gifts," Danny took the gifts into his arms as I walk in with him.

"Now, where is my Lucy bug?" I say in a silly voice. I heard giggles then footsteps running behind me.

I turned around and Lucy was running towards to me.

I caught her in my arms and twirled around with her as she giggled.

"Lucy bug!" I speak in baby voice and kiss her all over her face, which began her giggling.

"Auntie Bella, stop it," Lucy giggled.

I stopped kissing her and smiled at her.

"What? You want me to stop?" My voice was back to normal.

Lucy giggled then nodded her head. "Okay," I said, putting her down. "Let's find your mommy."

Lucy took my hand and led me into the kitchen where Lindsay was working on the dinner.

"Hello," I said, hugging Lindsay

"How are you, Isabella?" Lindsay stood against the sink, folding her arms.

"I'm doing alright. Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure. Lucy, go play with your Daddy while I talk to your Auntie Bella."

"Okay, Mommy!" Lucy ran off.

"Did Danny say anything to you yesterday?"

"No, what's going on?"

I took a deep breath as I leaned against the counter.

"Do you remember the other day at our lunch and you thought that I could be pregnant?"

Lindsay smiled. "Of course, I do. I was joking. Did I offend you?" She asked quickly to explain but I flutter my hand at her.

"No, you didn't offend me at all. I'll say that you were right," I nodded my head and smiled.

"You mean… you're pregnant?" Lindsay slowly realized what I just said.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh my god… Oh!" Lindsay said excitedly as we hugged.

I laughed at her reaction.

"I'm sorry but I am just so excited for you!"

"No, don't be sorry. I guess that Lucy is going to have someone to play with after all."

"Exactly… wait. I forgot to ask you but who's the father?"

"Well, here's the surprise! It's Mac's," I chuckle nervously.

"What? I don't understand," She frowned at me. "How did that happen?"

"Um… you know how did that happened," I blushed.

"No, I meant… I thought you broke up with Mac?"

"I think what happened was the condom must have broken off or something like that. All I know is that I am seven weeks. So it is Mac's definitely."

"What made you think that it wasn't Mac's before you found out? Wait a minute, you slept with someone?"

I blushed again.

"I slept with someone after me and Mac broke up but luckily, it's not his."

"Who did you sleep with?" Lindsay folded her arms.

"Lindsay… why do you want to know who I had just slept with?" I asked in confusion.

"Because I'm concerned is all."

"Lindsay," I chuckle quietly. "Please don't be concerned about me. Look, I made a stupid mistake of sleeping with someone and I truly regret it."

"I see. Anyway… are you going to tell Mac?"

"I don't know… I mean I haven't decided if I want to tell Mac… yet."

"You mean you're not going to tell him, are you?"

"What I mean is that I'm not going to tell him tonight because it's Lucy's birthday. Besides, don't tell anybody at the party tonight and I mean it," I folded my arms. "Promise?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Yes, I promise you. Now come help me with the dinner," She said and pulled me to the counter next to her.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I watched Lucy playing with her toys while I waited for everybody to come over for Lucy's birthday. I realized that tonight is going to be very weird because Mac is coming over here and it will be the first time that Mac and Isabella will be seeing each other since the day that Mac cheated.

God, I was so pissed off when I found out that Mac cheated on Isabella and the worst part was he cheated with Peyton.

**_Flash Back_**

_I was working on something when I heard hollering outside of the hall so Lindsay and I went outside in the hall when we saw Mac chasing after Isabella._

_Then Peyton came out of his office and her clothes were disheveled._

_"Peyton?" I said in surprise._

_She looked at us then she left. I did not even know what was going on until Mac came back and went into his office._

_I looked at Lindsay and we were both confused. "Look, I'll talk to Mac and tell you what is going on, okay?" I said to Lindsay and she nodded._

_I knocked on Mac's door and there was no response from him. I took a chance and entered inside, almost tripping over the spilled coffee cups._

_Mac had his head in his hands and he was slumped over the desk on his elbows._

_"Mac, what the hell happened?" I almost whispered._

_Mac looked up at me and his face was twisted with sadness and desperation._

_"I screwed it up, Danny," his voice cracked."I can't believe I did this to her and myself."_

_"Mac, what happened?"_

_"When I saw Peyton, it's like my emotions overcame me and she was telling me that she still loved me even we broke up. I…I… the next thing I know, we were having sex and Isabella walked in on us. Damn it."_

_I was shocked. "Mac, you what?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"Oh God, Mac… you really screwed it up this time."_

_"Damn it, Danny. I don't need to hear it from you!"_

_"Hey! I am your friend but Isabella also is my friend and she is heartbroken. I cheated on Lindsay one time and that was a huge mistake but she forgave me. Look at us today. I am telling you that you are going to have to explain this to her and I hope to god that she will forgive you. If you do not try to tell her… then who knows what is going to happen. I'm going to leave you alone now."_

_I was about to walk out when Mac called me back. "Yes, Mac?"_

_"Don't tell anybody what happened."_

_"I won't, Mac. However, I think everybody already figured it out by now. I would not be surprised if Stella came to you regarding this situation. But I won't tell if they ask me."_

_Mac nodded. "Thanks."_

_"No problem."_

* * *

**Flash back ends.**

After I made a promise to Mac, the rumors built up that day, it had spread like a wildfire, and Stella caught wind of the rumors. Boy, she was really pissed off and we all heard her yelling at Mac in his office for breaking her best friend's heart.

I watched Isabella and Lindsay and they were laughing together.

I desperately wished that I could tell Isabella that she needs to forgive Mac but I cannot force her to. Time will come when she will forgive Mac and she will give him one more chance.

The doorbell rang and I got up.

"I'll get it!" I said to the girls.

* * *

**Chapter 21 part 2 will be posted up later when I have time... I'm running late for school so I must go! Love ya guys!**


	24. Ch 21:Lucy's Birthday Party Part 2

**Hey Guys, I am back with Chapter 21 part two.. I am so sorry it took so long but school is keep me busy lol. Thanks for reading and please leave a review... Thanks!

* * *

****Isabella's POV**

The doorbell rang and Danny told us that he would get the door.

"So who did you invite?" I asked, cutting the carrots.

"Oh, I invited the team from work. You know everybody," Lindsay cleared her throat and avoided to look at my eyes. "And Mac."

I stopped cutting the carrots for a moment then continued. "Oh. That is great. Lucy will be glad to see everybody." I said in false cheerful tone but it failed.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay whispered. I nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me and Mac… we will be nice to each other. It will be awkward between us but we'll be fine, I promise," I said firmly to relieve her worries.

"Good." Lindsay said.

"Well, I'm done with carrots. What else do you need?"

"Well, I want you-"

We were interrupted by everybody except Mac coming in the kitchen.

"Hey!" I shouted cheerfully and I hugged each of them.

Lucy was excited with everybody here and she was greeting hello to Flack, Sid, Hawkes, Adam, and Isabella. I thought it was adorable.

It finally calmed down and I was helping Lindsay to bring dinner to the table when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said, walking to the door.

"Oh… hi." I said to Mac, who is standing there with a big gift in his arms.

"Hi, Isabella. How are you?"

Before I could respond to his question, Lucy interrupted us by shrieking Mac's name.

"Uncle Mac!"

I let him in and Mac put down her gift, letting Lucy running into his arms.

"Hello, my little Lucy!" He smiled at her.

The sight of Mac holding Lucy in her arms made me wonder if I should tell him about the baby.

"Alright, Lucy. Dinner is ready." Lindsay announced and Mac walked with Lucy to the dinner table.

I sat down in between Flack and Isabella.

We ate our dinner and talked for while. Occasionally at the dinner table, Mac would be staring at me and I would catch him. He would look away and would continue the conversation with whoever started the conversation with Mac.

"Mommy, can I open my presents?" Lucy asked Lindsay. Lindsay shook her head.

"No, sweetie. Wait until we eat your birthday cake, then you can open your presents."

"Okay! Where is my birthday cake?"

We all laughed.

"In a minute, sweetie." Lindsay said, clearing up the dinner plates.

"Let me help you," I said, picking up the plates and we went into the kitchen.

I put the dishes in the sink while Lindsay was getting the cake.

"I want to see the cake before you destroy it with candles," I say jokily. "Oh! It is Barney! I remember watching him when I was growing up."

The cake had a decorated Barney on top of it.

"Yeah, Lucy loves the TV show. She watches it nonstop… though the songs that Barney sings are getting on our nerves now."

I laughed. "Well, pray that she will get tired of Barney and moves on to the next trend."

"Oh, amen!" She said, lighting the candles on the cake.

"You ready?" I asked, turning off the lights in the dining room.

She nodded and she carried out the cake to the dining room, singing a Happy Birthday song.

Lucy blew out the candles then ran off to her gifts, which made me giggle.

"I guess she is not in the mood for the cake." I said and followed Lucy.

* * *

**After the party**

I helped Lindsay to clean up the mess and I was washing the dishes when Mac came up behind me.

"Hello, Isabella."

I gasped quietly then cleared my throat. "Mac… you scared me." I turned around and faced him for the first time since that day.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

"Mac, let's just go outside so we could talk… in private if you want to." I referred to our friends, who are staring at us right now.

"You're right. Let's go."

We went outside on Danny and Lindsay's balcony and I stood there, taking in the view of New York City at night.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Mac said and I nodded.

"So are you." Mac whispered and my body tensed by his answer.

"Mac…" I whispered. "Please don't. Don't pretend that nothing happened between us but it did."

Mac looked away in shame.

"Mac, I can't go back to where we were… happy and engaged. I lost trust in you after what you did with… with that girl."

"Isabella, please. Please forgive me. I promise you that I will not do that to you again. It was a stupid mistake."

"It didn't look like a stupid mistake. In fact, it looked like you enjoyed it."

"Bella, damn it! Why do you have to make it worse?"

"Because I am so angry at you, Mac! I just don't think that we should get back together because… "I sighed heavily.

"Because I fell out in love with you that day." I still love Mac but I had to lie to him to hurt him.

Mac looked hurt by my confession. "Oh really? You fell out in love with me? Well, guess what! I fell out in love with you!"

Mac stormed out and I put my head down in my hands, my elbow propping me up on the ledge of the balcony.

I did not tell him the truth: I still love him but I lied and he did not even like it at all.

I felt someone's arm wrapped around my neck.

"What happened?" Stella whispered.

"Mac wanted to get back together and I hurt him by saying that I didn't love him anymore. He didn't like it so that's why he left me alone."

"Yeah, Mac is pissed off. He wouldn't tell me, Lindsay and Danny what happened and he stormed off without saying goodbye."

I scoffed at Mac's actions. "It's just that… I am tired of getting hurt repeatedly… and I should have let him down gently but I did not. God, Stella. I didn't tell Mac about something because I held it back."

Stella frowned at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm pregnant."

Stella was taken aback by announcement. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant and I'm seven weeks along."

"Oh my god… its Mac's …right?"

I nodded. "And you didn't tell him! Why?"

"Because I don't want this baby to be the reason to get back together."

"Isabella, it doesn't matter at all! You still have to tell him."

"Not if he continues to act up like he did tonight."

"Who cares?"

"I care, Stella. I know he is your best friend but still, it is my business and it is none of your business to tell Mac. Understand?"

"Fine… I still think it is wrong not to tell Mac about his child. In fact, what if your son or daughter asks you bout his/her father… what are you going to tell your child? Hmm? I am going home since I have to work in the morning. Good night."

Stella walked away, leaving me with a question that she asked me.

I hate to admit it but Stella got the point… how do I tell my child someday about its father?

I stood outside for a moment then I went back inside to get ready to go home.

I thanked Danny and Lindsay for the dinner and Danny walked me out to the elevators.

Danny cleared his throat and I knew he had something on his mind.

"Spit it out, Danny," I said and prepared myself to hear what Danny is about to say.

"Stella is right, you should tell Mac."

"Did you spy on us, Danny?" I said, annoyed with Danny.

"Well… kinda."

"Danny, come on. I have had enough with everybody ganging on me tonight." I sighed angrily.

"Look, we care about you but we also care about Mac… I just don't like it where you're going with this decision."

"Look Danny, it's none of your damn business."

Before Danny could say another word, the elevator doors opened. "Good night, Danny. Give a kiss to Lucy for me."

Danny nodded and I went inside the elevators and the elevator door closed on Danny's sad face.

* * *

**Well... what did you think of Isabella's actions? Do you think she is going to tell Mac about his baby or not? and Does she still truely loves Mac unlike what she says? Review, Review! :)**


	25. Ch 22: Mini Vacation

**Hey! I am back! *Does Crazy/Happy Dance* lol.. so I am done with school this summer so I should be updating this story often. So I decided to bring in some chracters from Law and Order: SUV so I hope that doesn't bother you... just let me know if you think it's a good idea and that you want me to keep them.. or not. Just please let me know. Oh there is two parts of this chapter... sorry. lol.. I'm just happy to be back and I hope you guys are happy to see me back too... :D**

**oh by the way, when I said ten weeks along, I meant about how far Isabella is in her pregnancy.. just in case you get really confused.**

* * *

**May 25, 2011 (10 weeks along)**

"Stella, I am going out of town this week… just to get some time alone away from Manhattan," I said to her on the phone.

"Sweetie, why are you going on the trip? I mean you have me, Danny and Lindsay… is there something going on?"

"Nothing. Well, it is just that I am overwhelmed with the fact that I am pregnant and the fact that I have not told Mac yet. I think that I really need a vacation and I need to visit some people I haven't seen in so long."

"Well, who are you visiting?"

"Heh. Always a detective, huh?" I teased, smiling.

I heard her chuckle and sighed.

"I can't help it… it comes with a job. But the reason I'm asking where you are going because I don't want to worry about you if I don't know where you are."

"Fine, but you can't tell anybody else. Deal?"

"Deal. So where are you going and who are these people that you're visiting?"

"I'm going to Queens, and I'm visiting my mom's best friend slash my godfather."

"Oh, how long has it been since you last saw your godfather?"

I looked at my ceiling to count how long has it been since I last saw him. "Honestly, the last time I saw him was when his son was born, November of 2007… it has been 4 years now. Wow."

"Wow. Yeah, you need to go see him and his family. Does he know that you're living in New York?"

"Actually, no. I just didn't tell them because when I first moved here, I didn't even know if I was going to live here for a long-term period… but here I am two years later… knocked up and alone." I said jokily.

"It's not funny. Anyway, what's his name?"

"Actually, I think you might know him because he's a NYPD detective with Manhattan's 16th Precinct. His name is Elliot Stabler."

"Oh yeah, I know him! We have met couple times and I know his partner, uh, oh yeah, Olivia Benson."

"Yep, that's his partner. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone for couple of days."

"Yeah, thanks. How was the doctor's appointment today?"

"Everything is good and I heard the baby's heart beat today… it got me choked up."

"Aww… that is great. Hold on, huh?"

I heard Mac talking to her in the background.

"Hey, sorry. I have to go. We found a clue for our murder case. Call me when you get there. Love ya!"

"Bye!" I said then hung up the phone.

* * *

**Tonight**

I packed my clothes for the trip and changed into my pajamas.

I dialed the numbers and listened to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I could hear Elliot Jr. screaming playfully. Aunt Kathy repeated herself again. "I'm sorry, hello?"

"Aunt Kathy? It's me." I said, smiling.

"Oh my god, Isabella! Oh! How are you, sweetie?"

I laughed at her reaction. "I am doing great. You?"

"I'm good but shocked. I mean, I can't believe that you called after all of these years," Kathy laughed. "Anyway, what is going on with you? What are you doing with your life?"

I giggled. "Well, I'm a teacher now. I am teaching history for the 11th and 12th grade students. And uh, I feel guilty for not telling you guys but I moved to New York two years ago."

"Oh really! That is great! Well, better late than never," Kathy giggled.

I nodded. "Yeah, true. Anyway, the reason I am calling is that I would love to come down this week and spend some time with you and Uncle Elliot. Is that okay?"

"Sure, that would be lovely! How soon can you come?"

"Well, I can come tomorrow?"

"Perfect! I will fix up your room. Oh, Elliot just came in. Elliot! Isabella is on the phone!" Kathy announced to Elliot in the background. I could hear him talking to Kathy and asking her to pass the phone to him.

"Bella? I cannot believe you called us tonight. You know, it has been four years since you last spoke to us." Elliot said half-stern and half-sarcastic.

"I know, I know. I feel bad but so much has happened that kept me busy. Anyway, I will be coming to stay with you for few days to catch up and everything. Kathy will tell you everything."

"Oh, I can't wait to see you" Elliot chuckled.

I chuckled nervously. "Yep."

"Look, we are about to eat but I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully not at three in the morning."

"Me too. Bye!"

"Bye-bye."

I hanged up and folded my arms around my tummy. "Well… that was good. Now I just have to tell them about you too."

* * *

**Soo... what did you think? I won't post the part 2 until I get 3 reviews... I know I'm mean but I want to make sure that i have people reading my story and knowing that it's not wasting my time. Thanks! and Welcome new readers by the way! 3**


	26. Ch 23: Supportive or not?

**Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter.**

** I am so sorry I wasn't able to update the story for the past couple of months because I had a very busy summer where I worked and just spent time with my family.**

** I was going to update the story last week but I didn't because my mother board died so I had to wait untill I got a new laptop which I am so happy! I just started back at college (junior year) last week so I am going to try keep updating the story unless the school and work is keeping me busy, which I will apologize in advance. **

**Umm... oh please leave me reviews to let me know about my ideas for this story because what I was thinkin was I could write about each months of Isabella's pregnancy up to her 9th month or do you want me to just fast forward her preganancy to eight months? Please let me know. Thanks. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks! **

* * *

**The next day**

I hailed down a cab and it took me an hour to get to their house.

When I arrived at their house, I took my bag out and stood there at the front of their house. Their house remains unchanged since the last time I was here.

The door opened and Kathy came out with Elliot Jr.

"Isabella!" Kathy screamed excitedly and we hugged.

"Well, hello Elliot. I know you do not remember me but I held you when you were just a baby. I cannot believe how much you have grown now." I said to Elliot Jr. and he giggled.

"Tell Bella thank you," Kathy says to him.

"Thanks, Bella," Elliot Jr. giggles and he ran back inside the house.

"Come on, Bella." Kathy takes my arm and we walked in together.

* * *

**In the kitchen**

After unpacking my clothes in the guest room, I joined Kathy for tea.

"So, Isabella. How are you?" Kathy takes a sip of her tea.

"I'm doing well but my stomach is upset right now… do you have ginger ale?"

"Yeah sure. Just a second." Kathy walked out for a minute and came back with ginger ale. "Here you go."

I took a sip of ginger ale and felt better right away. "Thanks. "

"So what made you decided to call us out of blue?" Kathy says, looking serious.

I cleared my throat. "Honestly, I missed you and Elliot. Many things have happened in my life recently and I just needed a vacation. Well, I have news but I'm not sure if it's good news or bad news."

"Well, tell me," Kathy leans her chin on her hand.

"Okay… here I go. I'm pregnant."

Kathy's mouth dropped in shock. I laughed at her reaction. "What? Uh, I thought I heard you say that you're pregnant."

"Yes, you heard me correctly." I leaned back against my chair.

Kathy chuckled. "Wow… well, that's great news!" Kathy hugged me. "So how far along are you?"

"I'm ten weeks along."

Her mouth formed an O. "Oh, that's three months… and you're barely showing? Lucky you."

I chuckled. "Well, women's bodies are different when it comes to pregnancy. Do you want to see the picture of the baby?"

Kathy nodded and I took the picture out of my purse and handed it out to her. Kathy smiled and traced the outline of the baby.

"Are you going to find out what is the baby's sex?" I shook my head. "No… I want it to be a surprise."

Kathy nodded and put down the picture. "Well, who's the father then?"

"Well… I'm not with him currently and uh, I think you may have heard of him on the news."

"Then who it is?"

"Detective Mac Taylor."

"Whoa, wait. Mac Taylor, who works in CSI?"

I nodded. "But he's older than Elliot!" Kathy stammered.

"Well, Mac may be eleven years older than Elliot but age didn't matter to me when I met him. You see, I never dreamed that I would fall in love with Mac but I did. I was actually engaged to him but I broke it off because I discovered him cheating on me with another girl… having sex in his office as I walked in." My voice quivered but I continued. "Mac doesn't know that I'm pregnant and I am so angry that I don't want him to know about this baby. I really… really thought he was the one." I sobbed and Kathy hugged me.

"Oh baby. I am so sorry," Kathy caressed my back. "We'll take care of you and the baby. We'll support you no matter what happens."

I nodded on her shoulder. "That is what I need right now. I need support so much from you and Elliot. However, I am scared to tell Elliot because he is like a father to me. I do not want him to be disappointed in me. "

Kathy moved back and looked at me. "Don't be scared to tell Elliot. I think he'll be shocked but he loves you very much and I know that he will make sure that you and the baby will be fine."

"Really?" I sniffled, wiping my tears away. Kathy nodded. "Don't you worry anymore because we are here for you now… and we will always be here to support and love you… and the baby too."

"Thanks, Kathy." We hugged again.

* * *

**At Dinner Time**

Tonight, it is I, Kathy, Elliot Jr. and Lizzie at the table.

"Is Dad coming home for dinner tonight, Mom?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know, honey. Dad hasn't called yet."

Lizzie nodded and picked at her carrots.

"So Lizzie, do you still play piano?"

Lizzie nodded.

"Well, I haven't heard you play in a long time, so I was wondering if you could play for me after dinner?"

"Yes, I would love to, Bella!" Lizzie smiled and I was glad to see her happy.

* * *

**After Dinner**

Lizzie played me some tunes for while and when she stopped, we heard someone clapping behind us so we turned around to see who it was.

"Daddy!" Lizzie got up and hugged him at the door.

"Uncle Elliot!" I said, still sitting on the piano bench.

Elliot came over and we hugged.

He took a step back and looked at me closely. "You look good."

"Thanks, Elliot." I smiled and Elliot looked back at Lizzie.

"Lizzie, it's late so you need to go to bed and you, Isabella, we must catch up!" I held back my laugh as Lizzie rolled her eyes up in the air.

"Fine, Dad. Good night." Lizzie went upstairs and we sat on the couch.

We talked about everything except the baby and Mac because I wanted to spend more time with him before I tell him since I will be here for a week.

I yawned and Elliot smiled at me. "I'm sorry to keep you up this late."

I shook my head, "Uncle Elliot, it's okay. I'm off to bed now… good night."

We hugged and I went upstairs.

* * *

**5 days later**

I stared at the mirror in the guest room with my tummy exposed. I turn side way and I could see that I am starting to show. I put the lotion on my belly so I could prevent the stretch marks and to keep it from inching since my skin is dry.

I put my hands on my belly and stood there while staring in the mirror.

I heard the door creak so I quickly tucked down my shirt and turned around.

"Lizzie," I said in surprise. "What are you doing home early?"

"Oh, it's early release day today… what were you doing?" Lizzie frowned.

"Come in and I'll tell you. Close the door, please."

Lizzie closed the door and jumped on my bed.

"I was looking to see if I was showing at all and I am, I guess." I chuckled.

"You mean, you're pregnant?"

I nodded.

Lizzie squealed and jumped up and down.

"I'm so excited for you, Bella!" Lizzie hugged me.

"Thanks, Lizzie but you can't tell your dad. I am planning to tell him before I leave tomorrow. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise! Now, I am going off to do my homework. See ya!" Lizzie ran out of the door.

"Thank god!" I whispered. "At least, it wasn't Elliot Junior because it's going to be hard to explain to him if he had seen me what I was doing before."

* * *

**At the dinner table **

Tonight, Uncle Elliot came home earlier so we had the family dinner together.

Some of us were talking and catching up when Elliot Jr. piped out with the announcement that I could have swore that my heart stopped.

"Bella is having a baby!" Elliot Jr. shouted it out excitedly and everybody stopped eating, staring at Elliot Jr.

Kathy chuckled nervously. "Elliot, you know that is not true."

"Mommy, it is true!"

Elliot smiled at him but it was a tense smile. "Elliot, Buddy. Where did you hear that from?"

"I overheard Lizzie and Bella talking about it."

I gasped quietly and Lizzie paled.

"Lizzie, is that true?" Elliot asked quietly.

"Dad, it was supposed to be a private conversation! Thanks a lot, Elliot!"

I touched Lizzie's arm. "Lizzie. Please." I whispered at Lizzie.

I looked back at Uncle Elliot and oh, boy… he looks pissed.

"Isabella… let's go somewhere to talk about this."

Kathy tried to interrupt. "Elliot, can't this wait until the dinner is over?"

"Actually, the dinner is over." Elliot grabbed my arm and we walked outside on the back porch.

"Uncle Elliot, please don't get mad!"

Elliot is pacing around. "I have a right to get mad! What the hell? I have to find out about your pregnancy from my son!"

"Elliot, I was going to tell you tonight. I swear to god that I was going to tell you until Elliot Jr. decided to pop it out at the dinner table."

"I can't believe this… I mean everybody knew about your secret except me! Who's the father?"

"I'm not going to talk about this now, for heaven's sake."

"Why!" Elliot burst out.

"Because it's family night and we can discuss this after dinner."

"What? Bella, damn it, you tell me his name now!"

"FINE!" I groaned in frustration. "It's Mac Taylor."

Elliot looked shocked and that is when he decides to blow up.

"MAC TAYLOR! He is few years older than I am or practically the same age as me. What the hell were you thinking, Bella?"

"I was in love with him! Elliot! I was engaged to him until he cheated on me and I broke it off with him and I did not even plan to get pregnant until now. You know, I really thought of you as my dad and you are blowing this out of proportion!"

"OH, I'm blowing this out of proportion? Really? Let me tell you something, Bella. I deal with this shit every day in my job where there is little girls who were molested by their fathers and young ladies who were raped by older men for years and that had bothered me for years so when you told me that you were in a sexual relationship with Mac Taylor, that makes me so damn angry. So, I think that I am not blowing this out of proportion, like you say so!"

I was quiet for a minute and turned around, facing the backyard. When I turned around to face Elliot with tears in my eyes.

"You know," I whispered quietly then I cleared my throat. "I came back for support from you and Aunt Karen. I was actually afraid to tell you about the baby but Karen reassured me that you wouldn't get mad and that you would support me. But Aunt Karen was wrong and I was right. I shouldn't have told Lizzie about the baby but I did. I'm sorry if I'm not perfect but I'm not. I think you're wrong about everything and you are so wrong about Mac because he never took advantage of me like you said. We just happened to fall in love like normal people do and we made this baby out of love and I'm keeping this baby."

"Bella," Uncle Elliot was about to say something back when I interrupted him. "No… I'm not done yet!" I grunted in anger then sobbed. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning." I moved to the door and turned back to Elliot who stared at me in shock. "Congratulations, you just lost your goddaughter."

Elliot tried to stop me but I bailed out there and ran upstairs to my room. I cried all night until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Poor Isabella... she wanted support from him and she didn't... please leave reviews about what you think of my ideas and this chapter. Thanks again. :D **


	27. Ch 24: Please forgive me

**Hey, I am back with this new chapter... I am soo sorry I have been gone for a long time and yes, I am still alive lol. Well, life took over and school, work took over too so I never have enough energy to work on this until now. I hope ya'll will forgive me.. and leave some reviews, *HINT*. ;D So Hopefully, I can post two more chapters or something like that before I go back to school for next semester.. Thank you for reading my stories.. and new readers.. welcome! :D**

* * *

**June 17, 2011: 13 weeks along (or 3 months)**

After the huge fight with Elliot almost three weeks ago, I have not spoken to him since then. Well, I refused to speak to Elliot since he has been trying to get in touch with me. I guess it's my Irish pride for refusing to speak to him. But my feelings were hurt and I can't believe that I actually thought that he would support me but it didn't turned out the way that I wanted it to be.

Anyway, I decided to run some errands to distract myself from thinking about that horrible fight today. After finishing up the errands, I stopped by at the deli shop and ordered a chicken salad wrap. While I was waiting for my order, I happened to see Danny with Stella coming in for lunch, I assume.

"Stella!" I called out and Stella turned around and smiled.

"Hey! You're back," Stella hugged me then Danny too.

I chuckled, "Yes, I'm back. The trip was okay." I forced to smile like everything was okay but Stella sensed that there was something wrong because she asked Danny if he could pick up our orders and left us along.

"Now, something is wrong. I guess things didn't go well with Elliot?" I nodded as we sat down.

"Yes. We ended up having a huge and awful fight about the baby and my relationship with Mac. He had said some things that really hurt me and I told him that and I quote: "Congratulations, you just lost your god daughter," I choked up for a minute.

"No, don't cry. Here's the napkin," she offered it to me and I wiped my tears.

I shook my head and sniffled. "It's just that everything sucks now and I feel like…. Oh, never mind."

Stella took my hand and held my hand. "What do you feel like? Tell me. It's me."

I sighed heavily. "I feel like that I don't belong here anymore and it sucks so bad that my parents are not here because I really need support from my family and the only family I have is Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kathy but I lost that when we had the fight."

Stella looked at me with tears and knew exactly what I meant since she had lost her mother too.

"You know… I know how you feel but you still have a family. _Me. _You still have me and I will always support you in whatever you decide what to do with this little baby. You also have Danny and Lindsay."

"Oh, thank you, Stella," we hugged. "You're welcome, Bella. Alright… we need to stop being emotional and talk about something else. How's the little baby?" Stella rubbed my barely grown bump.

"The baby is doing well. I can find out the baby's sex if I want to but I have decided that I am going to keep this baby's gender a surprise." I giggled when Stella groaned at the news.

"So I have to wait six more months until the baby is born to find out whether if it's a girl or boy?"

I nodded, "Yes, you do!"

Danny came back with our foods. "Sorry, it took so long. There was a long line since its lunch time. Here you go, Bella," Danny hands me my wrap and I thanked him.

I took a huge bite of my wrap.

"So where did you go?" Danny asked, grabbing his potato chips.

"Oh, I went to visit Queens, New York for a couple of days."

Danny frowned in curiosity. "What is in Queens for you?"

"My god father and his family. I haven't seen them in a long time so I went to visit them and stayed with them."

"Oh cool. Who is your god father?" I and Stella looked at each other before I responded to his question.

"Oh… you know him. Elliot Stabler." Danny started choking or more likely coughing on a potato chip so Stella had to hit his back a couple times until he was able to talk.

"HOLY CRAP. Your god father is Elliot Stabler? He's like famous, man. Uhh… does he know about the baby?"

"Oh yeah... and he knows about Mac."

"WHAT? Why would you tell him that, Bella?" Danny's eyes was almost bugged out that I almost laughed but didn't.

"Because he wanted to know who is the father of the baby and I just basically told him the truth. I'm not going to lie to Elliot and don't tell Mac by the way. He doesn't know about Elliot yet."

My cell phone started to ring and I looked at the phone id. "That's weird; it's my new land lord. Hold on."

I stood up and walked away from them, answering the phone. I got so furious what he had told me. "Ok, grazie. Ci vediamo presto." (Ok, thank you. I'll see you soon.) I came back to them and grabbed my purse off my chair, nearly knocking it over but Danny caught it in time.

"Is everything okay?" Stella asked. "No, I'm furious. Elliot came to my apartment and is refusing to leave unless he sees me. The land lord is threatening to call the cops on Elliot. I got to go now. Thanks!"

I ran out and got into the taxi.

When I arrived to the building and ran inside. I heard Elliot yelling at my poor land lord.

"Elliot! What the hell do you think that you are doing?" I marched to him and took him away from the land lord. "You stay there while I speak to the land lord... ugh!"

I walked to the land lord and spoke to him in Italian.

"Mi dispiace tanto di quest'uomo. Lui è il mio padrino. Farò in modo che egli non lo farà di nuovo." (I am so sorry about this man. He is my godfather. I will make sure that he won't do this again.)

He smiled and nodded. "Va tutto bene, Bella. E 'maleducato e un coglione ... assicurarsi di dirgli di non urlare per la prossima volta o io lo divieto dall'edificio." (It's okay, Bella. He's rude and a asshole... make sure to tell him not to yell at me next time or I will ban him from the building.)

I hugged him out of gracious. "Grazie, Grazie mille! Mi dispiace di nuovo. Beh, ciao." (Thank you, Thank you so much! I'm sorry again. Well, bye.)

I started walking to the elevator and looked at Elliot. "You need to follow me, now!"

We went inside my apartment. I furiously kicked off my flip flops and threw my purse into a chair.

I turned around furiously and stared at Elliot. I took a deep breath to calm down for the baby since being angry is not good for the baby.

"First of all, I'm pissed but I'm trying to calm down for the sake of the baby. You should be ashamed of your damn behavior towards to my land lord. He said that he will ban you from the apartment if you do this again. Aunt Kathy would just kill you right now if she was here. Anyway, what are you doing here?" I crossed my arms as I waited for his response.

Uncle Elliot smiled sheepishly and that annoyed me. "Well, I wanted to see you in person and apologize for my behavior last time… and for today too." He chuckled quietly.

"Geez, I'm glad you think it's funny because I don't."

"Oh come on, Isabella. I'm trying to make our situation lighthearted."

I scoffed quietly. "Well, you sure didn't make me feel good last time when we had the discussion… I came to your home, expecting to have support and love from you but I sure didn't get that at all. Elliot… you and Aunt Kathy are the only family that I have left besides this baby since Mom and Dad died. You promised them that you would support me in anything and that you wouldn't break my heart which you have now."

I feel a lump coming up in my throat and I continued. "Do you remember that day when my parents died? I called you and told what happened and you and Aunt Kathy came down right away to Georgia and stayed with me. You comforted me when I had to plan their funeral, regardless that their bodies weren't there. You told me before you left for New York that I will never be alone... ever. Well, I feel alone." I sob out quietly. "I need you now, Uncle Elliot."

Elliot took me into his arms and I cried quietly. I felt him kissed my head. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He whispered.

* * *

**AWWW.. they finally made up! :D.. leave reviews so I'll know if you like it.. I feel like I am off the game.. so let me know if you want me to change anything or post ideas.. thanks!**


	28. Ch 25: First Kick

**Okay, I feel like a horrible person because I feel so bad that I did not update soon. So here is the chapter to make up for it. Thank you for the story alerts and reviews... that was when I realized that I gotta get back on it. I feel like I am losing my touch though... Anyway, I have been working on my story for the tv show called the Torchwood. So if you love the show, please come visit my story called "I'm home" and leave the reviews. Thanks!**

* * *

**July 4, 2011: 16 weeks or (4 months along)**

Today was the Fourth of July so Lindsay and Danny invited me to the beach for the BBQ dinner and to watch the fireworks.

I chose to wear a loose dress so it wouldn't show off my barely grown bump. I could still get away with the pregnancy that is not visible to strangers but I will have to explain to the people I know once I start showing.

"Hey Lindsay!" I announced my arrival and we hugged. Danny was building sandcastles with Lucy.

Lucy saw me and ran off to greet me. I picked her up and she hugged me.

"Ladybug! My girl!" I said to her and she did her usual giggle when I call her nickname. I put her down and she went back to play with Danny.

I was helping Lindsay when Danny pats me on my back. We hugged. "Hey, how's the baby doing?" Danny rubbed my belly.

"Great! I got more energy now than I did before when I got pregnant. Now what's for dinner?" I asked and he told me that he was going to make some grilled chicken, baked potatoes, corn and bread.

"I'm hungry now," I chuckle, rubbing my belly and Danny laughed.

We ate our dinner and I watched the sunset over the ocean. "It's so beautiful…" I whispered to myself and put my hand over my belly.

"Daddy, where fireworks?" Luck asked, looking for them. Danny chuckled and explained to Lucy.

"It's not dark yet but the fireworks should come up soon."

Lucy nodded and put her pacifier back on.

"She's a smart girl, Danny." I said as Danny sat down next to me. Danny smiled and looked at the sunset.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Danny asked, leaning back on his arms.

I sighed heavily and rubbed my belly. "I am thinking that once I start to show fully, I don't know how everybody is going to react. You, Lindsay, Stella, Aunt Karen and Uncle Elliot knows about the baby. That's it. I also have been thinking about telling Mac but I'm nervous," I shrugged my shoulders, looking at Danny.

Danny nodded. "I still think that you should tell Mac because at some point, someone is going to say something to Mac and he will be hurt and angry at same time. Trust me. But if you still don't want to reveal the baby to Mac… then it's your choice. I will still support you though."

I sighed, nodding. "Thanks, Danny." We hugged.

"Danny, I think we need to go home now because Lucy just fell asleep," Lindsay says, laughing.

We looked at Lucy and she was sleeping on the towel.

"Oh my ladybug is pooped out. Alright, Lindsay, we're going to take her home. Isabella, thank you for coming over. We had a great day. Sorry about not staying for fireworks," Danny kissed me on the cheek and picked sleeping Lucy up.

I hugged Lindsay and we said goodbyes to each other.

"Thanks!" I waved and went back down on the towel.

Fireworks appeared in the air thirty minutes later and I watched the beautiful fireworks.

I felt the moves in my belly and I frowned. I put my hands on my belly and waited for few minutes until I felt a kick.

I smiled and realized that it was the baby kicking. The first kick! I was so excited that I left the beach and came home. I called Stella and told her about the first kick. She was excited about that too.

I got into the bed and lay there for while, feeling my baby moving and kicking. "Now, baby, it's bedtime and we both need to sleep tonight." I say to my belly and turned off the light.

It was funny because once I turned off the light, she stopped kicking but was still moving around as I went to sleep.

* * *

** Sorry it is so short but it's at least something to start with. Reviews!**


	29. Ch 26: Summer

**I am back with another chapter... I have about four more chapters left of her pregnancy until the birth! :D yay. I am so excited and cannot wait to reveal the baby sex. SO why don't you review and tell me what the baby sex do you really want and I'll think about it lol. Thanks for support! This story wouldn't exist without you. love ya'lll! :D **

* * *

**August 11, 2011: 21 weeks or (five months along). **

I woke up with the radio blasting the pop music and I turn the radio off quickly then went back to sleep for about five minutes. Then the baby started his/her kicking activity.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up now," I grunted as I got up from the bed.

I took a warm shower and put on my favorite sundress. After doing that, I opened my windows because it was so hot in my apartment so I thought that it would be windy.

Boy, I was wrong.

It was so hot outside that I could swear that I could hear the steam coming off the windows.

"Aww man!" I moaned as I closed the windows. I went to the air conditioner and try to turn the cool air on. I realized that it had broken down, probably overnight.

"DAMN IT! It's so hot!" I growled to myself and called the landlord. Apparently, I was not the only one with the broken air conditioner. The entire apartment was out of cold air conditioner.

"Mi dispiace tanto, Isabella. Ho chiamato un riparatore di oggi, ma che ha eseguito il backup. Quindi non so quando sarà qui," My landlord says, sighing heavily.

**(I am so sorry, Isabella. I called for a repairman today but he's backed up. So I do not know when he'll be here,).**

"Oh no. Beh, credo che andrò al parco e mi siedo su un asciugamano sotto l'ombra di un albero enorme. Ho bisogno di recuperare le mie lezioni scolastiche per la mia classe comunque. Io sono sempre a disagio con il calore in modo ti lascio andare. Bye," I said, hanging up my phone.

**(Oh no. Well, I guess I'll go out to the park and sit down on a towel under the huge shade of a tree. I need to catch up on my school lessons for my class anyway. I am getting uncomfortable with the heat so I'll let you go. Bye,).**

I grunted in pain as the baby kicked me pretty hard. "Okay, you need to take it easy on Mama today. She's very uncomfortable." I mumbled, rubbing my sore spot as I put on my white flip flops.

I grabbed my lessons folder and keys and went outside. I was already melting as I walked to the nearby park.

There are few people running on the track in the park and I found a good tree to sit underneath.

It was a pretty good damn tree because I was finally cooling down. I lay back against the tree and shook off my flip flops and worked on the lessons.

I was so focused on the lessons that I didn't realize that somebody was standing in front of me.

"Earth to Isabella," he chuckled.

I frowned and looked up. It was Flack.

"Oh, hi Flack. I didn't see you or heard you," I chuckled and put the lessons aside.

"You're pregnant," Flack stammered as he saw my belly. I looked down and forgot that I haven't told Flack.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you," I chuckled and patted the empty spot for him to sit down.

Flack sat down and stared at my belly before looking back at me.

"Um, how far along are you?" Flack looked terrified, I guess because of our drunken one night stand.

"Five months and don't worry. It's Mac's." I smiled gently and Flack sighs out of relief.

Flack frowned and lay back against the tree, loosing up his tie.

"Then why Mac didn't tell me about the baby?" Flack asked and I looked away for a moment.

"Mac doesn't know about the baby yet and I would like for you not to say a word to him." I said, looking at him with a serious face.

Flack's eyebrows went up in surprise. "What? He doesn't know yet? Well, when are you planning to tell him?"

I sighed heavily and rubbed my belly. "I don't know yet. Part of me wants to tell him now and part of me wants to get back at him by not telling him until the child is eighteen years old."

"Isabella, you know that is not a good idea," Flack tried to protest but I shut him up by telling him, "No, Flack, it may not be a good idea to you but it is to me because I'm hurt and I want to hurt him. It's none of your damn business, Flack!" I grunted in anger.

We were quiet for a while, sitting by each side until Flack cleared his throat.

"Okay, Isabella, I won't say a word but it's going to be hard for me considering that Mac is my boss and my friend too. He's the one who got me out of drinking after Jessica died. He has done everything for me and I have done everything for him too. So please do me a favor and tell him soon because he will literally kill us if he finds out that we knew before Mac."

I sighed heavily and was silent for a moment. "I can't make a promise but I'll try, Flack."

I smiled as I rubbed the tummy. "The baby is kicking again. Do you want to feel the kicking?"

Flack smiled and nodded. I took his hand and put on my belly. He smiled again as he felt the kicking.

"Sure is active today, huh?" He says, putting his hand back to himself.

"Yeah, I think he or she will be a soccer player someday," I said and we laughed together.

"Are you going to find out the baby's sex?" Flack asked, fixing his tie.

"No, I want to keep it a surprise. But I have a feeling that it's going to be a girl," I broke into a grin. Flack smiled back and shook his head softly. "What make you think that?"

"Well, I had a dream last night that I was holding a baby girl. So I guess it'll be a girl but who knows? God knows though," I started joking and Flack laughed.

"I got to go back to work. See you later, Bella," he gives me a peck on my cheek and left me along with the lessons.

I looked at my watch and realized that I was here for about three hours. I stood up and stretched out my arms. I slapped on my flip flops and walked back to my apartment.

I entered in the hall of my apartment and heard the blasting air.

"Yes, it's on!" I shouted and stood there, facing the vent blowing the cold air on my face.

I sighed in happiness and prayed that the heat wave will be over soon.

* * *

**oh the bold words is for the english translation, just in case you get confused or something like that. :)**


	30. Ch 27: Roses

**Another chapter up! Hope you like it. The second part is about 10th anniversary of 9/11 so if you don't want to read it, it's okay. It is not graphic at all but if you don't want to think about 9/11, it's fine. Another three more chapters left until the birth! :D Please leave reviews, or you'll have to wait... :D**

* * *

**September 1, 2011: 24 weeks or (6 months along). **

I stood in the future bedroom for the baby and I sat down in the rocking chair that was my grandmother's.

"Well, baby. We're transforming my old office into your new bedroom. I already brought the crib but I have to put it together. The walls have been painted. I chose light yellow since I don't know if you are a boy or girl." I said quietly while rocking the chair.

I heard a knock so I answered the door.

"Hey!" Lindsay says, holding Lucy on her hip and Danny is behind her.

"Hey, come in!" I opened the door even more to let them in.

Danny gives me a hug and rubbed my belly. "How's the baby?" Danny asked as he put down his tool box.

"The baby is doing well. Flack is coming over to help you out with the crib." I said and a minute later, there was a knock on the door.

Danny let Flack in.

I smiled at them. "My boys. Alright, follow me," We walked together into the nursery.

"Here's the crib, guys. Have fun," I chuckled and left them alone.

Lucy is on the floor in the living room, watching her favorite movie.

Lindsay was watching Lucy when I came in. "Do you want something to drink? I have iced tea and lemonade," I say, counting off my fingers.

"Iced tea would be great." Lindsay came in the kitchen and I handed iced tea to her. I grabbed the water bottle and sat down with her at my dining table, where we could see Lucy and I could hear the boys talking away about something.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Lindsay asked, touching my belly.

"Um, good. The baby is still kicking away and I'm pretty much comfortable." I smile and sipped my water.

Lindsay chuckled and nodded. "Wait until you hit the third trimester, which is when you start to feel huge and uncomfortable. That is what happened to me when I was with Lucy."

"Ugh, I am not looking forward to it," I chuckled and sighed heavily. "Three more months and I'll have this baby. I know that three months is far away but I am actually getting nervous."

Lindsay took my hand and squeezed it. "Don't be nervous. You are going to be a great mom. I know you will be."

I hugged Lindsay. "Thank you for the encouragement. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Aw, Bella. That's no problem... anything I can do for you, I gladly will do." Lindsay smiled and squeezed my hand in affection.

I heard Flack screamed out in pain and started cursing.

"Uh-oh, I better check on them," I said, standing up and walked into the nursery. Danny is laughing pretty hard and I see Flack nursing his thumb in his mouth.

"Hey, what happened?" I had to asked even I knew what happened already.

"I was hammering this little nail and I hurt my thumb! Ow, son of a b-, "Flack was interrupted by Lindsay clearing her throat. Lucy is with her.

"Son of the b, what, Uncle Flack?" Lucy asked.

I had to hold back my giggles as Flack was trying to find a better word for Lucy. "Butt, honey. Butt. I was going to say son of a butt, sweetie," Flack shook off his thumb to make it better. "But you must not use the word. It's a bad word."

Lucy nodded and ran off to continue her movie and I burst out laughing.

"Butt? Oh my god, Flack…" I laughed and everybody started laughing.

"It was the word that popped up in my mind. I panicked! Okay? Yeah, that was funny though." Flack murmured, looking at his thumb.

**Two Hours later.**

"Isabella, we're ready. Come in and see the brand new crib." Danny called out and I joined them in the nursery.

There was the beautiful white crib against the wall. I gasped in excitement.

"You guys! I love it! Thank you for putting it together!" I kissed both of them on the cheeks and rushed over the crib. I touched the side of the crib and it was smooth.

"Now, all that need is the bedding and a baby soon," Lindsay says, putting her arm around my shoulder.

I nodded and put my arm around Lindsay. "You're right. We need to do some shopping for the baby soon."

* * *

**September 11, 2011: (26 weeks or still 6 months). **

I woke up crying from a dream. The dream was about my parents. Today is the tenth anniversary of 9/11 and my parents' death.

I wanted to stay in my bed all day and grieve for my parents but I knew I couldn't. I knew that I had to go to the cemetery and for the opening of the North pool and South Pool for 9/11 memorial.

I put on my jeans and black shirt on. I then put on my black coat on and took the red roses bouquet with me.

I rode the cab to my parents' cemetery and arrived there. I walked down the familiar path and found myself standing in front of my parents' graves.

I put down the bouquet on their graves and sat on my knees. I removed the weeds and dead flowers.

I folded my hands around my belly and sat there for a while.

I cleared my throat and wiped my tears away.

"I had a dream about you guys this morning and the funny thing is that I thought that I would stop grieving too much but I was wrong. You can never stop missing someone like I have missing you guys so much right now. I wish that you are alive right now, enjoying this precious baby inside of me. I know you would have loved your grandchild. I just entered into seventh months today and I still have so many questions for you, Mama. I wish that you could sit there and tell me what kind of experiences you had with me when you were pregnant. Sure, Lindsay helps me so much but still… I still want to have my mom to sit there and tell stories."

I started sobbing quietly. I felt someone put his arm around my shoulders as I cried. When I looked up to see how it was, it was Uncle Elliot.

"Shh, it's okay," Elliot murmured as he gathered me into his arms as I cried.

"I had a feeling that you would come here today. So I decided to come here to check on you," Elliot says, handing me his handkerchief. I wiped my tears with it.

"Yeah, I had to come to visit today. I just couldn't stop thinking about that day… that horrible phone call. I had a dream about them this morning, Elliot and I woke up crying and I haven't stopped crying until now." I sniffled, twisting the handkerchief.

"Will you be okay today? Call me if you need me or Aunt Karen," Elliot says, squeezing one of my hands.

"Yes. I will call if I need ya'll. I'm going to visit the new 9/11 memorial today. Thanks, Elliot," I whispered and we hugged.

Elliot left me alone and I sat there for a while. Finally, I got up and smoothed down my coat.

I blew them a kiss and took a cab to the memorial. There was so much traffic because of the memorial dedication ceremony so I decided to walk there after paying the cab fare.

The 9/11 memorial wasn't supposed to open until tomorrow but so many people had shown up to see the pools. It was very beautiful and the water was smoothing.

I decided to go the South Pool instead of sticking around to listen to the ceremony. I was able to get front of the pool and looked all the names until I saw my parents' name on it. I gently touched the stone, tracing my parents' names. I smiled gently as I remembered my parents smiling when I came home for the Labor Day weekend from college.

A man with a bucket of flowers approached to me. "Excuse me, Miss? Would you like to buy a rose for your loved one?"

I nodded and handed him two dollars for two single roses. "Thank you, Sir." I whispered and smelled the roses. I laid both of them down on the stone ad listened to the water. I couldn't hear the city noises and it was peaceful.

I watched all the people gathered around the pool, some were smiling, some were crying and some were quiet.

I knew Mac would be there for his late wife and I wondered about Mac for the first time.

"I miss your parents," I heard her voice. Stella walked to my side. "How are you today?"

I nodded. "I'm okay for now," I sighed heavily and closed my eyes for a minute. Stella put her arm around me and hugged me gently.

"Thank you for being with me, Stella." I whispered. I feel her chin nodding on my head.

* * *

**Thanks! Leave a review, please. :D**


	31. Ch 28: Correct Prediction?

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter. So please leave R&R! (Reviews... I'm serious.)**

* * *

**October 14, 2011: 30 weeks or (7 months along). **

* * *

**At school**

I was working on my paper work for maternity leave when my cell phone stared to ring.

"Hello?" I answered, still working on the papers.

"Hey, Bella! How are you doing?" It was Flack. I could hear him smile over the phone.

I leaned back and sighed heavily. "I'm doing great. I'm trying to finish up the paper work for my maternity work. So what's up?" I asked, putting the pen down on the desk.

"I need a favor actually. I know you speak Italian, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do speak Italian and Irish Gaelic too. Why? What's going on?" I frowned at his question.

"Well, we have a murder case and the problem is that we have the murder victim's grandmother but she doesn't speak English at all. Plus I think she would be comfortable with you. I could hire someone who knows Italian but I don't have time anyway. So will you… please?"

I sighed in annoyance. "But Flack," I was about to say no but Flack interrupted me.

"Isabella, I'll buy you a chocolate mint ice cream if you do this..."

"Damn it, you know my weakness. Okay, fine. I'll do it. But is Mac going to be there? Because this will be very awkward for me since I haven't told him… yet." I chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry about Mac. We will interview her at the police station anyway. So I'll see you in an hour?"

"Okay, see you soon. Bye." I turned off the phone and continued working on the paper work. Luckily, I finished in thirty minutes.

I went by my boss's office and gave the paperwork to her.

* * *

**Police Station**

I took the cab to the police station and Flack was waiting for me when I arrived.

"Hi!" I smiled and we hugged.

"You ready? She's waiting in the interview room."

I nodded and we walked in together. There was an older woman, who reminded me of my late grandmother. She has been crying recently.

She stood up when we entered.

We sat down and I folded my arms on the table.

"Ciao, mi chiamo Isabella. Questo è il Detective Flack. Io sarò il tuo traduttore per lei e per lui. Sono daccordo con che? Come si chiama?"

**(Hello, My name is Isabella. This is Detective Flack. I will be your translator for you and for him. Are you okay with that? What is your name?)**

I spoke in our language.

She smiled gently and took my hand.

She nodded and answered: "Sì, è bene con me. Il mio nome è Camila. Prima di iniziare, è necessario sapere cosa è successo al mio grande figlio, David? Tutto quello che so è che è morto, ma come egli morire?"

I looked at him. "Her name is Camila. She says that before we start anything, she wants to know what happened to grandson, David. And how did he die?"

Flack looked down for a minute and looked at her and answered her question.

"I'm sorry to say that your grandson was murdered."

I sighed heavily and repeated his answer to her. "Camila, mi dispiace ma il tuo nipote è stato assassinato." **(Camila, I am sorry but your grandson was murdered.)**

Camila started wailing out of grief and I got up and held her in my arms.

Flack sighed heavily as I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I know this is hard for you, Miss Camila. But can you think of anybody who would harm David?"

I repeated to her: "So che questo è difficile per voi, Miss Camila. Ma può pensare di chiunque sarebbe un danno David?"

Camila calmed down and I went back to my seat, and held her hand.

"Quel bastardo! Egli diede mio nipote povero un momento difficile perché la datazione è stata sua ex-fidanzata. Vedete, egli era innamorato di quella bella ragazza e lui voleva sposarla. Credo che l'ex-fidanzato non piace... Io credo che ha ucciso mio David! Ti dico il suo nome. Il suo nome è John Lee. Per favore... Si prega di trovare giustizia per il mio David... così posso riposare in pace," Camila answered.

I nodded.

"Okay, Camila says that there was a man bothering David because David was dating the man's ex-girlfriend and that David was in love with her and wanted to marry her. She thinks that he murdered David because of that. His name is John Lee. She also requests that you find justice for her grandson so she can rest in peace."

Flack wrote down the man's name and nodded. "Miss Camila, we will do everything to find David's murderer. Thank you for your time. Again, I am sorry."

I answered for Flack; "Miss Camila, faremo tutto il possibile per trovare l'assassino di David. Vi ringraziamo per il vostro tempo. Ancora una volta, dispiace."

Camila nodded and squeezed Flack's hand. "Ringrazio, Detective Flack. Si prende cura del mio David e mi piacerebbe parlare con Isabella ancora un po '. È stato un po' da quando ultima ha parlato a qualcuno in italiano oltre a David."

I smiled and nodded. "She says thank you and take care of her David. She wants me to stay with her so we could talk. Is that okay, Flack?"

Flack nodded. "I'll leave you ladies alone so I can find this man. I'll be in my office when you finished, Bella." I nodded and he left us alone.

Camila smiled and moved her seat so she could seat next to me.

"Isabella, posso toccare la pancia?" **(Can I touch your belly?)**

I nodded and she touched my belly.

She smiles when she felt my baby kicked. "Quanto lontano lungo sei tu, Isabella?" **(How far along are you?)**

"Sette mesi," I replied, putting my hand on top of hers. **(Seven Months).**

"Oh mio. Due mesi più sinistra e poi. Non aver paura, ma io sono solito destra circa il sesso del bambino. Si stanno avendo una ragazza. E lei sta per essere bella come la sua Mamma."

**(Oh my. Two more months left then. Don't be scared but I am usually right about the baby's sex. You are having a girl. And she is going to be beautiful like her Mamma.)**

She smiled when I gasped quietly. ""Ma sei sicuro? Una bambina? Oh mio Dio... " **(But are you sure? A baby girl? oh my god...).**

I gave her an hug. "La ringrazio, vi ringrazio tanto! Tenersi in contatto con me, Camila," I said, giving her my phone number. **(Thank you, thank you so much! Keep in touch with me, Camila.)**

She nodded and we hugged again. We walked out and said our goodbyes to each other.

I found Flack on the phone in his office and I sat down, embracing my belly.

Flack finally got off the phone and smiled. "I found him! I'm sending the police to pick his ass up. So I believe I own you chocolate mint ice cream."

I giggled and nodded. "okay, let's go," Flack says, grabbing his coat.

We walked to the nearest ice cream place.

**At ice cream place**

Flack ordered me a bowl of chocolate mint ice cream and I moaned in pleasure when I dug in the ice cream.

Flack chuckled, "Do you usually moan like that when you eat ice cream?"

"Excuse me, Flack, but I haven't had ice cream for six months… so I have a right to moan whatever I want to." I say, eating some more of ice cream.

"Okay, Miss Isabella," Flack says, resigning from picking on me. I giggled at him.

"But thank you for buying me ice cream," I said and smiled when I felt the baby kick.

"She's enjoying the ice cream too." I mentioned and Flack halted me. "Wait, did you just say she?"

"Yeah, I did. Or he too? I still don't know the baby's sex yet, Flack. So calm down," I chuckled, shaking my head at his reaction.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought that you knew is all."

I smiled in secret.

* * *

**Soooo.. do you think the italian woman's prediction is correct? I hope so! Please leave R&R so I can post up next chapter soon. Thank you! Ciao!**


	32. Ch 29: Baby Shower!

**Hey guys, almost there! :D Leave a review. Thanks!**

* * *

**November 10, 2011: 35 weeks or (8 months along)**

I stood up and stretched out my body from sitting too long in my computer chair. The baby is getting bigger and I feel like a cow already!

Lindsay invited me to the little party that she is throwing for her friend's birthday so I got dressed up but I chose comfortable clothes. I wore my favorite long sleeves red dress that shows off my belly and I chose to wear my flat brown boots.

Stella came and picked me up and we drove over to Lindsay's place.

* * *

**Lindsay and Danny's apartment **

When I entered, everybody shouted "Surprise!"

I could not believe it! Lindsay and Stella threw out a baby shower for me.

"Oh my god, you guys!" I laughed in surprise. The baby shower was just girls only and they invited some of my friends and my co-workers and my "Aunt" Kathy.

"Oh my gosh, Kathy," I say, hugging her. "Thanks for coming!"

"No problem. Look at you," Kathy rubbed my belly and smiled. "You look so beautiful, Isabella!"

I thanked her and hugged her again before Lindsay and Stella took me away.

They were showing me around and they showed me the cake they ordered for the party. It was a jungle-themed, three tiered baby cake and I loved it! It was so cute!

We had a wonderful time and I opened so many gifts that I lost count after the tenth gift. I was sad when the party ended so everybody left except me, Stella, Kathy and Lindsay.

"Hey guys, do you want to see the picture of the baby?"

"Sure!" They said together.

I took the 3D ultrasound picture of the baby and showed it to them. They cooed over it.

"Oh my god… the baby is so cute. I can tell that the baby got your lips and nose. This picture is kind of a cheat sheet before the baby comes, right?" Stella says, smiling at the picture.

"I know, right?" I say, chuckling with Lindsay.

"I can't wait to see the baby once it's born and find out what is the gender!" Lindsay smiled and winked at me.

I giggled and shook my head. "You guys are terrible, you know that?" I said. Stella and Lindsay laughed together. "Hey, it's just a bet!" Stella says, winking at me.

Lindsay thinks that I am carrying a girl and Stella thinks I am carrying a boy so they made a bet to see which one it is… and the bet is twenty dollars. I found out later that the whole CSI team except Mac made a bet. Mac still doesn't know about the baby.

Lindsay and Stella started to clean up and I tried to help them out but Lindsay insisted that I sit down and relax since I was the "Queen" for the day. I chuckled and sat down with Kathy.

"Elliot is coming up right now to pick me up, so it was so good to see you! Will you come to our Thanksgiving dinner? We would love to have you, Isabella," Kathy says, her smile beams.

"Sure, I would love to. I can't wait for the Thanksgiving with ya'll. I would like to bring dessert though, if that's okay?" I asked and Kathy nodded.

"I'll make my famous apple pie. Damn, I'm craving for one right now," I say and Kathy chuckled.

We heard the knock on the door and Lindsay quickly went to the door and answered. It was Elliot.

"Elliot!" I said cheerfully and tried to get up. I couldn't get up so I started laughing. "Help me!" I yelled jokingly and Kathy pulled me up from the couch.

"Thanks," I say breathless and waddled to Elliot. We hugged.

"Isabella, you look great! How are you feeling?"

"Good, besides I can't really get up from the chairs and coaches anymore," I laughed, rubbing my belly.

"Well, that's fine. But I'm glad to see you. I hate to be rude, but we have to go now," Elliot says hurriedly to Kathy and Kathy gave me a quick hug.

We said our goodbyes and I closed the door.

"Lindsay, you've got to let me to help you clean up. After all, you gave me a party, just at least let me lend a hand." I say, putting my hands on my hips.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and cracked a smile. "Fine, Isabella, but you're stubborn, you know that?"

I giggled and nodded. "But you love me for that!" I said and she swats her towel at me but I got out of the way. I stuck my tongue out at her and Lindsay shook her head, smiling at me. I started to wash the dishes and Stella helped me by drying them.

After that, I decided to get off my feet but I started to get hot flashes due to my hormones. So I knew that it would be cold outside, I asked Stella to go outside with me on the balcony.

I took my coat with me and put it on as we went out to the balcony.

"Ahh, I feel so much better now… damn hormones are killing me now," I say, sitting down in the patio chair.

Stella chuckled at me and sat down next to me. "So, how are you feeling so far?"

"I'm feeling great… this pregnancy has been pretty much easy so far. I've got one more month left and I'll meet this baby soon, which I'm looking forward to. I'm going to knock on the wood, just in case," I knock on the wooden table and Stella joined me.

Stella smiled. "Oh, me too. Anyway, did you enjoy the baby shower today?"

"Yeah, I did. I was sad when everybody left but I had a great time."

The baby started to kick. "It's kicking me right now… do you want to feel it, Aunt Stella?"

She laughed at me for calling her Aunt Stella and felt my belly.

"Yeah, it's kicking up a storm. Do you think that the baby will be a soccer player or a dancer?" Stella said, rubbing my belly in affection.

"I hope it's either," I chuckled.

"Good, I'm glad," Stella laughed a little.

"I wonder if the baby's going to be early or late. It's one of those times where I wish that my mom was here," I sighed heavily and folded my arms around the belly.

Stella chuckles, "No, I just have a feeling that the baby will come earlier. I mean I remember your mother telling me that you came two weeks earlier before the due date and you were a perfect baby."

"Thanks for telling me that, Stella." I giggled. I heard Danny's voice in the background.

"Oh! Danny is back with Lucy. Let's go inside to say hi to Danny and Lucy," I say, smiling.

Stella pulled me up from the chair and we walked to the balcony doors.

When I entered inside, Lindsay came rushing to me and tried to take me outside. "Lindsay, what is going on?" I smiled but it faded away when I realized that Lindsay was white in the face. "What?" I said in concern and she looked away.

I looked over Lindsay's shoulder and I saw Danny but he was not alone. Mac was behind him.

I heard Stella behind me saying, "Uh oh."

Lindsay moved from my side and held my hand. Mac looked at my belly then looked at me.

I grasp my belly in protection and in nervousness.

I lift my chin up and looked at him.

"It's mine, isn't it?" Mac asked and my heart started to beat wildly at 100 miles per hour.

* * *

**Pardon my french but oh shit! what's going to happen next? well... hate to do this to ya'll but i won't be able to post part 2 unless you leave me some reviews... :)**


	33. Ch 30: Baby Shower! 2

**Hey, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews... so there is some intense bad words so I apologize if you don't like the bad words lol. So please leave a review. Thanks! I am getting excited because I am working on the next chapter where you guys will find out what is the baby's sex. What do you think the baby's sex going to be? Take a guess! :D. You'll find out soon. YEEP! :)**

* * *

"Mac, let's go." Danny grabs Mac's arm but Mac jerked Danny's hand off. "Damn it, Danny! I have a right to ask her if this is my child."

Lucy started to cry because Mac's angry outburst scared her. Lindsay walked over to Lucy and took her into her arms and walked into Lucy's playroom.

Stella puts her hand around my arm to comfort me. "I'm sorry, I need to go to the bathroom now," I murmured and covered my mouth, walking quickly to the bathroom.

I locked the door and started throwing up due to the nervousness and fear.

I could hear Mac yelling at Stella and Danny.

After throwing up, I went to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. I patted my face with the hand towel and stared at myself in the mirror.

"Why are you so scared, Isabella?" I whispered to my mirror image.

I stood straighten up and fixed my appearance. Mac was still yelling when I came out.

"Mac, please…" I whispered and he stopped yelling. "Look, I want to know if this baby is mine or not!" Mac shouted and I stared at him, giving us a pregnant pause.

"Yes, it's yours, Mac. I'm 35 weeks along," I said in normal voice and tilted my chin up.

Mac was taken back when I told him and he had the look on his face that I have seen before. He was pissed.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Mac shouted and I became defensive.

"Because you cheated on me with that whore! You hurt me, Mac so I wanted to hurt you back by not telling you about the baby until the baby turn eighteen years old. Hell yes, I have a right not to tell your cheating ass! It was working until now!" I yelled and folded my arms, staring down at Mac.

"Guys, you're scaring Lucy. Please don't do this now." Lindsay came out and closed the door so Lucy wouldn't hear us.

"I don't care! Isabella, you're selfish for doing that!" Mac shouted, pointing at me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Damn you, Mac! I'm not selfish! Let's just stop now because we're scaring Lucy."

"Quit changing the subject! You know, you're being a bitch right now!" Mac yelled and I gasped out loud.

I just lost it. "Fuck you! I hate you! I wish we had never met so I wouldn't have to suffer and my heart wouldn't get broken like it did that day when you cheated on me! Damn you! DAMN YOU!" I started sobbing and grabbed my purse.

I stormed out from Lindsay's apartment and took the cab. I heard Stella calling my name but I ignored her.

I collapsed into my bed when I got there and I was such a mess. I cried myself into sleep.

* * *

**At my apartment**

When I woke up, it was dark outside so I turned on the lamp and checked my watch. It was eight o'clock.

I decided to change into my pajamas and I waddled out to the living room where the answer machine was.

I looked at it and it says that I had twenty messages. I listened to them while eating a bowl of cereal and all of them were from Danny, Lindsay, and Stella. When I got to the last message, it was from Mac.

_"Isabella, I know you're home. Pick up the phone," _I heard him sigh heavily._"Okay… I don't blame you. I was an asshole and I shouldn't have called you a bitch. I know I hurt you badly when I cheated on you. I… I had thought about you for while since we broke up and when I saw you pregnant… I just lost it. I knew that right there, that's my unborn baby. That's why I yelled. I yell at people when I'm angry and I should have kept my temper but I didn't. Only please forgive me and… let me be in our child's life. I don't want to miss out anything… also I don't want to miss the birth of our child. But I will not blame you if you don't want me to be with you in the delivery room. Just… please call me when you get this message… bye."_

The end of the messages beeped and I stood there. I replayed Mac's message and listened to his voice with my eyes closed.

God knows I missed him and his voice regardless of everything that had happened. I need to move on and forgive Mac. I need to give him one more chance but my head says no and my heart says yes.

Will I be able to give him one more chance before the baby is born..? Only God knows…

* * *

**December 16, 2011: 40 weeks or (9 months along)**

I have had three false labor alarms this week so my doctor wanted me to come in to see how the baby is doing.

I'm in my gown on the table, waiting for the doctor.

"Hello, Isabella," Dr. Smith came in smiling with my chart.

"Hi! How are you?" I say, rubbing my back.

"I'm good. I see in the chart that you went to the hospital three times this week but it turned out to be false alarms."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "I was disappointed when I found three times that it was false. I'm anxious to get the baby out soon."

"Well, we can induce you if you want to today. The baby seems to be doing well," Dr. Smith suggested.

"No, I mean I would love to but I would like to go into labor on my own."

Dr. Smith nodded and sat down on the stool. "Well, what is going to happen is that if you go past the due date for about a week, we can schedule an induction date, which is if you don't go into labor. Is that fair?"

"Yes, that's fine," I agreed.

"Okay, I am going to examine you and see if your cervix has thinned out yet," she says, taking out her gloves.

I lie down and let her examine me. She was touching my belly as she examined me.

"Oh, this is good. Good news, your cervix is thinning out so that's great. So you're about thirty percent effaced or you can say, three centimeters dilated. That means that the baby is going to get here any days now." She says, taking off her gloves and writing it down in my file.

"Great! I'm excited now," I squeal in excitement and put on my pants.

Dr. Smith laughed and walked me down to the reception.

"Now, call me if you have any questions and or your water breaks, just let me know and I'll be there to deliver your baby."

I shook her hand. "Thank you so much! Bye!"

I walked out smiling and rubbed my belly.

* * *

**Sooo are you excited for the next chapter? So review and you'll get it soon... :)**


	34. Ch 31: It's a

**Hey guys.. well its here. You will finally find out the baby's sex. :D**

* * *

**December 24, 2011: 41 weeks (9 months along)**

I felt some contractions this morning but I assumed them away that it was Braxton Hicks contractions. I waddled to the nursery and stared at the crib. I smiled slowly and looked down at my belly. Since I was past my due date, I was scheduled to be induced on Monday. I am getting so excited and ready for this pregnancy to be over.

The reason I thought that my contractions was Braxton Hicks contractions because I had so many false alarms last week that I was tired of going to the hospital.

I haven't called Mac back since the baby shower. I didn't know what was stopping me from calling Mac. My pride, I guess.

I couldn't believe that it was Christmas already and I moved from the nursery to the living room, where the Christmas tree was.

"Baby… I wish you could see the Christmas tree already," I murmured, rubbing my belly.

* * *

**Tonight**

I am in my pajamas and I put the bowl of popcorn on top of my belly. "Now, you better not kick me while I am eating… you could kick the bowl off!" I said, teasing to my baby.

I was watching "A Wonderful Life" movie when I heard the doorbell. I put the bowl aside and struggled to get up from the couch.

"I'm coming in a second!" I yelled out as the doorbell rang again. I finally stood up and waddled to the door.

"Flack?

Flack is all dressed up. "What are you dressed up for? " I asked in confusion.

"Stella's party, remember? " Flack says, one of his eyebrows lifted up.

I sighed heavily and leaned against my door. "I'm not going tonight, Flack. I'm going to stay home and watch the Christmas movies tonight."

"Oh, no; you're not tonight." Flack says, barging inside.

"Flack! Come on." I whined, closing the door.

"Bella, stop whining and get dressed. You need to go with me because I will get lonely… please." Flack tried to pout at me but it didn't work at all.

"I'm not going!" I crossed my arms.

"Bella… please. Pretty please with a cherry on top." Flack grins at me.

"Flack," I smiled and put my hand on his chest. "I'm not going and that's it!"

I folded my arms. "Okay… but at least I tried. Merry Christmas…" Flack smiles and kissed me on my cheek.

"Good night, Flack." I said, closing the door after he left.

I went back to the couch and watched the movie until it was interrupted by the weather warning. Apparently, there is going to be a blizzard late tonight but I wasn't worried. I decided to give it a night and went to sleep before midnight.

* * *

**3:00 A.M.**

I woke up to the intense pains in my lower abdomen. I sat up and counted the contractions. They were about five minutes apart.

I felt the urge to go to the bathroom and so I went. After doing my business, I stood up and the next thing, I know there was water gushing out of me. My water just broke!

I stood there in shock until I was hit with a strong contraction. I breathed it out and it was over.

I waddled to my bed table side and looked at the clock. It was three-twenty this morning.

"Oh god…" I moaned as the contraction came.

I grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

The phone kept ringing until I heard a sleepy voice. "Hello?" Mac murmured sleepily.

"Mac, it's me…"

"Isabella?" I could hear him looking at the clock. "Are you alright?"

I grunted in pain. "No... Mac. I'm in labor! Please come and pick me up." I said, almost sobbing.

"Okay, stay there and I'll be right there!" I could hear panic in his voice and he hanged up on me.

I walked to the living room and looked out of the windows. It was snowing pretty heavy.

I walked around the apartment to tolerate the contractions. I walked to the phone and called my doctor to let her know that my water had broken. She told me to come in the hospital soon.

I hanged up and unlocked the front door for Mac.

I walked around some more and my contractions were getting worse.

"Oh god!" I screamed out and collapsed on my knees. "AHH!" I screamed out from the contraction.

"Isabella!" Mac came running in and found me on the floor.

Mac helped me up and walked me to the front door but the contraction stopped me.

"Mac! Oh god, I don't think I can make it to the hospital!" I was panting from the contractions.

"What do you mean that you're not going to make it?" Mac's blue eyes were flickering back and forth as he looked at me.

"Because my contractions are now three minutes! Oh god… I think the baby is coming! OHHH!" I moaned and Mac was freaking out.

"Okay, I'm calling Hawkes now! He'll know what to do with the delivery," He says as he dialed the number.

I sat down on couch and was doing breathing exercises that I had learned in the labor classes.

"Okay, Hawkes is coming… how are you feeling now?" Mac asked his hands on my knees.

I grabbed his hands as another contraction came. "Wrong question! Mac, damn it! Oh god!" I moaned.

"Okay, just breathe… okay. You're doing well." Mac murmured in my ear as the contraction continued.

The contraction finished and I sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you're here, Mac." I said, rubbing my back.

Mac smiled and nodded. "Me too."

I whimpered as it hit me again.

"Shit! I need drugs!" I grabbed his hand and screamed.

"Okay, okay, come on. Just breathe." Mac coached me though the contraction.

"Hey, I'm here!" Hawkes ran in. Hawkes got down in front of me and looked at me.

"How are the contractions along?" Hawkes asked me and I started panting. "Oh god, um about three minutes, I don't know! I stopped counting as the contractions got worse! It hurts like mother!" I grunted in pain.

"Okay, Mac, help her up and take her to the bed. I need to examine her. Good thing I brought my stuff."

Mac helped me up and helped me walk slowly to the bed. I moaned as I lay down and let Hawkes examined me.

Hawkes looked at Mac with wide eyes.

Of course when I saw his reaction, I start to freak out.

"What? What's wrong?" I panicked.

"You're ten centimeters dilated, Isabella, there is no way that you are going to the hospital." Hawkes said and started to take the stuff out of the bag.

"WHAT! No, no, no, no! I need drugs!" I moaned as Mac took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

"I'm sorry but it is too late for drugs. Alright, Mac, get behind her and help her sit up. We're going to have a baby now!" Hawkes smiled and puts on his gloves.

I whimpered and Mac got on the bed and sat there behind me.

"I need to push now!" I grunted in pain. "Push now!" Hawkes says.

I grabbed Mac's hands and took a deep breath and bear down hard.

I pushed three times until I felt something moving. I was getting tired of pushing so I stopped. I was still doing breathing exercises though.

"Isabella, you're doing so good! I can see the head!" Hawkes says, smiling at me.

I whimpered as I started feeling the ring of fire. "It burns! Ow!" I said, almost sobbing again.

"Isabella, just push though the burn and it'll be over, okay?" Hawkes instructed and I nodded, bore down again. Then I let out a scream, I felt a pop.

"Okay, the head's out. I'm going to check for the cord so stop pushing. Next contraction, we'll have a baby." He smiled.

"You're doing good, Isabella. The baby is almost here!" Mac whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"The baby got a lot of dark hair, by the way," Hawkes said and I smiled.

"Oh god, the contraction is coming now…" I grimaced as I felt the intense contraction.

"Push now!" Hawkes shouted.

Mac helped me to bore down as I squeezed his hands.

Slowly, I could feel the baby moving out. I took another breath and pushed again. Then, I saw a shoulder; followed by the other one.

As I pushed one last time, Hawkes looked up and asked, "What were you hoping for?"

"A girl!" I said though gritted teeth and with a scream, the baby came out in a rush and immediately starts crying. I fell back against Mac's chest, panting heavily.

Hawkes started smiling and looked at us. "Congratulations," Hawkes says with a smile. "You got your wish. It's a girl!"

I was trying to catch my breath as I looked down to see Hawkes holding a tiny screaming baby in his hands.

Tears came to my eyes as Hawkes laid her down on my stomach so I could hold her for the first time.

I looked back at Mac who had tears in his eyes and was smiling too.

I looked down at my daughter's face and she had stopped crying. She was staring at me with her father's eyes.

I looked up at Mac. "She's beautiful." Mac said.

And without even thinking, he kissed me. It wasn't until mid-kiss that he realized what he had done.

Quickly, he pulled away but to his surprise, I grinned at him and gently returned the kiss.

"Thank you… for everything." I whispered and Mac nodded.

Hawkes asked, "Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?" Hawkes handed out the scissors.

Mac smiles took the scissors and cut the cord.

I sighed heavily and smiled despite that I was tired physically and emotionally.

"What time was she born?" I asked, looking out at the window. The daylight is slowly gaining into my room despite that it was still snowing.

"Five-thirty this morning, it's now six o' clock. " Hawkes smiled, packing his bag.

"Hawkes," I said and he stopped. "Thank you for delivering our daughter." I said and Hawkes nodded.

Hawkes took her gently and wrapped her up in the blanket to keep her warm. Mac helped me up gently and Hawkes handed her to me.

"Let's go to the hospital now," Mac says and I nodded. We walked out together as family now.

* * *

**At the Hospital.**

Once I got cleaned up and the baby cleaned up, I and Mac were able to discuss about her name.

"Amanda?" Mac suggests and I shook my head. "No, that's not it. How about... Jennifer?"

"It's a maybe... picking names is hard," Mac murmured, streching out his arms.

I chuckled and looked down at her in my arms.

"I thought of something.. since she was born today on Christmas Day, how about Natalie Jessica? Natalie means Christ's Birthday in Italian and Jessica... after Jesscia Angell," I smiled.

Mac nodded and smiled. I passed Natalie to Mac and he stood up, walking to the window with her.

The snow finally stopped. "Welcome to the world, Natalie Jessica Whitney," Mac says to her, rocking her gently.

"Taylor, not Whitney. I want her to have your last name, Mac." I said and Mac nodded. "You sure about that?"

I nodded.

Mac smiled and looked down at our new daughter's sleeping face. "Natalie Jessica Taylor... that's a perfect name, Isabella. Merry Christmas, Natalie."

Natalie opened her eyes and looked at her father. She cooed then went back to sleep.

"I guess she likes her new name, Mac," I said, chuckling at the sight of them.

Mac walked back and handed me Natalie.

"Yes, she does. I'm going to call the team and let them know about our daughter." Mac says and kissed Natalie's head. Then he kissed me softly on the lips and left me along with Natalie in my arms.

I smiled at the sight of my daughter. She's finally here and she's a miracle.

* * *

**Yay, it's a bouncing baby girl! :) Looks like the italian woman was right after all. POST R&R! :DDD**


	35. Ch 32: 6 months later

**Hi everybody, I am back! I am so sorry that I have been gone for a long time. I got very busy this summer with school and work. Honestly, getting up on the computer and write a chapter was a lot harder to do than said because I lost my writing muse so I decided to take my time away from writing and just focus on school and work. Well, I just recently saw an episode on CSI NY this season so I knew I had to do a lot of catching up. So this time, it's going to be six months later so the baby will be about 6 1/2 months old and the question is that are they back together? Well, to answer this question, you have to read the chapter. Thank you so much for reading my story and the reviews... I am happy that this story is successful. :)**

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

I put Natalie down in her high chair and grabbed her bib. I put it around her neck and she grabbed it and stuffed it into her mouth.

I chuckled at her and went into the kitchen where I can see Natalie and started working on our lunch.

I grabbed Mac's sandwich and set it on his plate, then I put mine on my plate and set them down on the table.

I walked back to Natalie and smiled at her. "My precious baby girl," I coo to her and Natalie smiles at me with her new two bottom teeth.

I gave her some cereal on the high chair table and she grabbed them one by one at the time and puts them in her mouth.

I ate my lunch while watching Natalie amusing herself.

"Hey, I'm home!" I heard Mac says, shutting the door behind him. Natalie recognized his voice and starts screaming excitedly.

Mac walks in and gave me a quick kiss then went to Natalie and picked her up from her high chair.

"Hey, baby girl." Mac says quietly and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Mac sets her back down and Natalie started to whine.

"Mac, here's your lunch and I'll go get her bottle."

Mac nodded, took his blazer off and sat down next to Natalie, shushing her fussing.

"Mama is going to bring your bottle in a minute," Mac says to her and Natalie started to cry.

"Alright, I'm here," I said to Natalie and picked her up into my arms and gave her a bottle. She took it immediately and held her bottle by herself.

"So how was work so far, Mac?" I asked while caressing baby girl's hair.

"It's not good. We are trying to find out who are the robbers that have been hitting the bank lately."

"Can't you extract the DNA left behind from the robbers or something like that?" I asked and Mac shook his head.

"They wore gloves so nope. If they didn't, we would have caught them by then. Hold on," Mac says as his cell phone started to ring.

He stood up and walked away to talk to someone in private.

I looked down at Natalie and she was asleep. I took the bottle from her mouth and took her into her bedroom and put her down in the crib. I put the quilt on her and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead.

I closed the door gently and as I walked out, Mac puts on his blazer quickly.

"I'm sorry to cut our lunch earlier but they found one of the robbers and I need to be there."

"It's fine, Mac. Go get them." I said and smiled at him. Mac walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"I love you, Isabella." He whispered to me, caressing my cheek.

I smiled back at him. "I love you too. Now go, Mac"

Mac smiled and walked out of the apartment.

I checked my e-mail and there was one from Stella. I smiled and opened it quickly and read it.

Stella decided to move to New Orleans about five months ago and I miss her so much. I would send her pictures of Natalie once in a while.

The person who replaced Stella, her name is Jo Danville and when I first met her, I liked her immediately and became fast friends with her. I would often have her over to my apartment to have a glass of wine and just talked about everything that went on in our lives.

Jo was and still rooting for Mac and I get married someday and I'm still not sure if I want to marry Mac because of what happened in the past. I could move on but it's still the back of my head.

I quickly e-mailed her back and let her know how everything was.

* * *

**Few hours later.**

I was making supper when I heard the doorbell rang and I quickly checked on Natalie as she was playing with her toys on the floor.

I answered the door, revealing Lindsay who looked upset.

"Lindsay, what's wrong?" I asked, letting her in and closed the door.

"Isabella, Mac has been shot."

* * *

**To be continued... Please leave a review to find out what happens to Mac! :) Thanks! **


	36. Ch 33: Mac?

**Hey guys... *****smiles sheepishly*... I am so sorry that I haven't post a chapter in a long time... let's just say that my life got very busy. Forgive me? Thank you again for supporting my story and hello, new readers, welcome! **

* * *

I gasped quietly and looked at Natalie. "No! Is Mac okay?" I looked back at Lindsay.

"I don't know, they just took him to the hospital." Lindsay says and grabbed my arm gently. "It looks bad, Bella." She says quietly.

"I'm going to the hospital, Lindsay!" I ran to the kitchen and turned everything off. I grabbed Natalie and the diaper bag.

We all left together. As we arrive at the hospital, I gave Natalie to Lindsay and ran to the trauma room.

I found Jo sits outside the trauma room. "Jo!" I sobbed out as I reached out to her and we hugged each other.

"Jo, please tell me that… Mac is okay." I whimpered as I waited for her news.

"Isabella, I don't know anything except he's in surgery right now and he is critical right now. It's not looking good, honey."

I slumped down and Jo caught me by my arm and walked me to the nearest chair.

"Are you trying to tell me that Mac could die?" I croaked out as I tried to keep my emotions inside.

"I don't know, I hope not." Jo whispered and held my hand. I let out a sob then took a deep breath.

I stood up and brushed back my hair with my hands. "Jo, I'm going to walk now… I can't sit and just wait." I said and walked away in a hurry before Jo could stop me.

I just walked all over the hospital, lost in my thoughts and memories with Mac until I discovered that there was a chapel in the hospital.

I entered inside and there was no one here. I walked to the front row and sat down. I looked up at the cross and closed my eyes. I prayed silently to God that please let Mac live and watch our daughter grow up.

My prayers were interrupted by a door opening and I looked to see who it was. It was Flack.

"Mac is out of surgery, he's in ICU. You can go see him now." Flack says, extending the door out for me as I ran out to see Mac.

When I got to Mac's room, I gasped silently. Mac was in the bed, all surrounded by the machines to help him live and he was asleep.

I grabbed the chair and slid it next to the bed where I sat down and gently took Mac's hand.

"Mac… I don't know if you could hear me… but please… please fight for your life so you could see our daughter grow up," I quavered in tears. "Mac, I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

I laid my head down next to his arm and closed my eyes.

* * *

**4:00 a.m.**

I felt a hand caressing my head and heard a whisper. "_Isabella?" _I quickly woke up and looked up.

Mac smiled. "Mac!" I smiled and kissed him. Mac groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I'm just so happy to see you awake finally." I whispered and kissed his hand.

Mac looked around for a moment then at me. "Where's Natalie?"

"She's with Lindsay… they're at home. Mac, I thought I was going to lose you," my voice cracked and I looked down.

Mac puts my chin up and saw that I was crying. "Isabella… I'm okay now. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," I wiped my tears away. "You have no idea how much you scared us tonight. We all thought that we were going to lose you because your heart stopped twice and I couldn't picture my future without you." I sighed heavily and squeezed Mac's hand.

"I love you." I whispered and Mac smiled then went back to sleep.

* * *

**Yay, Mac's okay! Do you think Mac will propose again to Isabella soon? Leave a review! :) **


	37. Author's update

Hi Guys, I am putting this story on hiatus for now until I can find time to update because I am taking summer classes and working so it is taking my full-time so I do not have time to do this, which is why I hate to do this to you guys. Also I am moving sometimes at the beginning of August to start my bachelor's degree program at a new college so I don't know when I can update but I am letting the readers know that I am not abandoning this story and my other story too. I am thinking that it's possible that I can update this after my summer classes but who knows? We'll see about that.

Thank you for supporting and adding my story to your favorites/alerts. I really, really appreciate for taking your time to read my story. :)

See you guys soon... in July? Lol.

IXISTARGIRL89IXI


End file.
